


Alpha and his Luna (Gon x Killua)

by Yianime1998



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 54,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianime1998/pseuds/Yianime1998
Summary: When Gon and Killua were only 12 they both needed to go to the doctor's to see what there second gender was. Once they find out there life changing forever.What will happen when one get what he doesn't want? Will it separate the two or will it bring them closer to werw they will discover new things every day?





	1. Chapter 1

****

"Gon, Killua get up your gonna be late for your test." Mito called from downstairs. Gon wake up to the voice of Mito calling them.

Gon sits up yawning and stretching. He looks around the room and his eyes fell onto a beautiful white hair boy still sleeping next to him.

"Killua come on let's get up." Gon says tapping Killua on the shoulder. It didn't take much but Killua woke up. He turn onto his stomach and yawns.

"What time is it?" Killua ask sitting up and looking at Gon tiredly. Gon shrugs then gets out of bed.

"Your no help." Killua say getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Yeah I know but you love me so." With that Killua blushed, turn to face Gon to see him smiling. Killua looked away blushing more.

"Already starting this early in morning."

"What you mean Killua?" Gon says smirking as he goes behind Killua and wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body.

"You exactly what I mean Gon." Killua says getting his toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it, and starts brushing his teeth.

"I don't know what you mean Killua. You need to tell me what I'm doing." Killua only groans in irritation and finsh brushing his teeth. When he was done he wipes his mouth and turn to face Gon. He blush when he sees the devilish smirk on his face.

"Gon you baka!!." Killua yells at him.

"Well if you just tell me what I'm doing then I'll stop." Killua pouts and sighs in defeat.

"Okay fine.... can you stop embarrassing me this early in the morning? you ass." Killua ask also mumbling the last part as Gon came closer to his face, there nose touching. '_Shit he's way to close and embarrassing this morning_' he thought.

"I'll stop.." he paused causing Killua to curse under his breath. "If you give me a kiss." Gon says smirking.

"Gon your an ass you know that." Killua say while wrapping his arms around Gon's neck.

"Yeah I kn-"

Gon sentence was cut off by Killua kissing him. Gon didn't hesitate to kiss back as there lips move in rhythm.

Killua pulled away from the kiss and looked away blushing. Gon smiled letting go of Killua.

"Let's get dressed, okay?" Gon ask as Killua looked at him and nod.

After they did there morning routines they went down stairs to see Mito waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Mito ask crossing her arms and tapping her foot in the ground.

"Oh well you see-" Gon was cut off with Mito raising a hand up and sighing.

"I dont want to here it let's go so we don't be super late." Mito says as she opens the front door. Gon and Killua run out the door.

"Gon, Killua wait!!" Mito yells, as Gon and Killua were already far enough to were they already towards the wood. She catches up to them and they all walk in silence untile Mito broke the silence.

"So Gon, Killua, you two do know why were going to the doctor's." She ask as she looks at the two. They both nod there head and giggle to each other.

When they get to the doctor's Mito had to fill out some paper work. So Gon and Killua sat down outside in front.

"Gon are you scared?" Killua ask looking at Gon who was laying down on the grass. Gon looked at him and sits up straight.

"I'm a little bit scared but it is a test to determine if where gonna be Alpha, Beta, or Omega. I'm sure we're gonna be fine. If anything the worst thing is being an Omega." Gon say as Killua pulled his knees up to his chest. Gon looked at him worriedly. So he put a reassuring hand on Killua's back.

"Killua everything is gonna be okay. If your worried about us being different for example I'm Alpha and your a Beta. Then don't worry about it okay we are still gonna be boyfriends." Gon says smiling at Killua and got behind him, hugged him from behind. Killua lean onto Gon, relaxing.

"Gon promise me that you will not leave me for someone else." Killua looked up at Gon.

"I promise Killua I'm not leaving you for anyone." Gon days leaning down and kissing Killua on the lips. They then heard someone cough.

"Gon, Killua come on time for you two to take the test." Mito says, as Gon and Killua's face becomes beat red. She chuckles and went back inside. Gon and Killua stand up, hands intertwined with each other.

"Ready Killua?" Gon ask Killua only respond with a nod and squeeze Gon's hand.

After about 3 hours both Gon and Killua are sitting in the waiting room waiting for there resultes. Gon was fine but Killua was a complete nervous reeked. Killua could get over the feeling he could be an Omega. He's even heard his family say he could be one.

Being a Omega can change a person's life for ever. Omega's are known to go into heat, carry the future, and are weak.

Killua rest his head on Gon's shoulder and breathing hard. Gon in response intertwined his fingers with Killua's.

"Babe, you okay?" Gon ask in a soft and quiet tone. Killua squeezed Gon's, shaking his head no.

"Killua you'll be okay, we can get through this. If it turns out one of us is an Omega well work it out. I'm not leaving you." Gon says resting his head on Killua's, rubbing his thumb on Killua's hand.

"We'll be okay." With that Mito and the doctor came into the waiting room. Mito had a worried face witch caused both Gon and Killua to tense.

"Well Ma'am I will see you in a few months. Like we talked about." The doctor said. Mito nod and looked at both Gon and Killua. Mito smiles at them and went out the door. Gon followed along with Killua. As they walk it was intense silence.

"Mito what are the results?" Gon ask hoping it was good new.

"We'll talk about it over dinner for now you two need some rest especially Killua." Mito said pointing to Killua. Killua looked at her then to Gon and then back to Mito. He was so confused along with Gon.

"Wait why do we need to rest?" Gon ask.

"Well I need to let you two rest before dinner and pluse Killua needs to relax before I say anything." Mito said.

Killua tense up and stoped walking. He became tense because the fact that Mito is pointing him out. Fear started to creap up his spin. '_Shit why won't she tell us and why is she pointing me out?_' Killua ask himself.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he sees Gon standing right in front of him. Gon smiles reassuring everything is gonna be alright. Killua sighs and continues to walk towards Mito and Gon's house.

Once they got there Killua immediately went up stairs not saying a word to Gon or Mito. Mito decided to go ahead and get dinner started. For Gon he went up stairs and try to comfort Killua.

When Gon got up stairs it was silent, untile he heard silent sobs from his room. He walk into his room to see Killua curled up, face into the pillow, back facing away from Gon, and blankets over him.

"Killua." Gon called out shutting the bedroom door behind him, walking over and sitting next to Killua. Killua turned to face Gon with tear stained cheeks.

"Killua your gonna be okay, like I said were not splitting up for nothing." Gon says as Killua sits up and hugs him. Gon smiled and hugs Killua back.

"I'm just worried Gon....if I'm an Omega everything can change and you know how my family is." Killua says nuzzling into Gon's chest.

"Killua calm down and take a deep breath. Your gonna be fine, okay?" Gon says as he lifts Killua's head so there both looking at each other. Gon used his thumb to whipe away the already fallen tears. Killua nod his head in response.

They then here the door open. Gon pulls away from the kiss to look to see Mito.

"Gon, Killua dinner." Mito says as she looks at the two love birds. Gon only hum, as Mito leaves them two to be.

He then looked back at Killua who was tense, blushing, and worried. He knew he can't get Killua to calm down. Being an Omega, especially if its Killua, will be bad.

"Gon let's go eat." Killua says as he let's go of Gon who pouts but then sighs.

Gon and Killua get down stairs to see food and everything on the table. Killua sits down in his normal seat along with Gon. Mito sits at one end of the table. After they said there prayers they start eating. Killua hesitate to eat do to nervousness. There was a tense atmosphere for sometime.

After dinner Gon and Killua had to stay at the table so they can talk. 

"Gon, Killua." She calls both there names, they both look at her. Gon was ready for what ever she was going to say but Killua still wasn't calm or collected, he's not ready to hear the results.

"Okay listen what I'm gonna say and give you is gonna change both your lives. Now I understand that there will be some tears today and I understand." She says handing them both a piece of paper, the back side of the paper facing them.

"Now what I gave you is your result....what's on that paper tells you what you are." She takes a feel deep breaths. "Gon look at your paper first."

Gon didn't hesitate to look as he deitch from the back to the front. He looked at the front carefully as he was tense and was holding his breath. When he got down the the last few things on the paper he saw Alpha on it.

Gon sighs in relief as he looks at Mito then at Killua. He was so relieved that he was an Alpha, because his father was an Alpha and he always wanted to be like his dad.

"Gon what's the results?" Killua ask him as he was very carries to hear.

"Well try to guess." Gon says and smirk, Killua only pout.

"Gon tell me." Killua practically begs for Gon to tell him.

"Okay if you say so, I'm an Alpha Killua." Killua smiles and hugs Gon.

"I'm so relieved now you can fulfill your dream of becoming the most powerful Alpha and take over the island when your 20." Gon smiles at his response and kissed him on the cheek. Killua blushed and cover his face.

"Okay...Killua." Mito says it like it's bad. Killua hesitate to look, but he new that he can count on Gon and Gon won't leave him.

He took a deep breath and looked immediately going down to the bottom of the page. His eyes widen in fear and he dropped the paper. Covering his mouth so many thing where going through his thought.

'_I'm__ a_'


	2. Chapter 2

~8 Years Later~

"GON GET YOUR FUCKEN ASS UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Killua yells as he slams the bedroom door open. Gon jolt up from the bed, his heart beating fast. He looked around panicking untile he saw Killua.

"Geez really Killua." Gon says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah really now get your lazy Alpha self up or I'm gonna kick your ass." Killua say as he goes over to the closet and throw some clothes at Gon.

"What's the rush?" Gon ask getting off the bed and changing into the clothes Killua gave him.

"What do you think? WHERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL DAMIT!" Killua yells at him, grabing his book bag.

'_God dam, yelling at me this early in the morning'_ Gon thought grabing his book bag and making sure he has everything.

"Gon let's go." Killua says already at the door and ready to go. Gon only sighs and walks over to Killua.

"You know your a pain in my ass." Gon says opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

"Yeah I know but I have a test and I need to know when finals are." He says walking out the dorm room and shuting the door making sure its lock.

"Yeah, yeah I know Killua but you have to take it easy with those Final Exams." Gon says already walking to the elevator.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to pass and wanting to get away from this hell hole." Killua says walking beside Gon, getting to the elevator and pressing the button.

"And besides I want to leave this place with you and everyone else. Witch that reminds me don't we have to meet up with everyone next weekend?" Killua ask as the elevator door opens, him and Gon walk into the elevator. Gon pressed the button to go down to the first floor.

"Yes were gonna meet up with everyone next weekend at Waffle House." Gon says leaning up against the wall of the elevator.

Killua only sighed as the elevator door opens. He walks out along with Gon as they walk on the sidewalk that leads to college. They walk fingers intertwined with each other and not caring if people see.

Once they reach college they both head to the football field. When there, Gon and Killua were greated by Zushi.

"Gon, Killua!" Zushi called for them while waving his hand happily. Zudhi ran up to them and smile.

"Hey Zushi." Gon says as Zushi and him high five each other. Killua looks at the two and smiles.

"How have you been Zushi?" Gon ask as the three of them walk to the bleachers and sit down. Killua was in the middle of both of them.

"I'm good, although Mrs. Bisky had been pushing everyone right now." He says rubing the back of his neck. "But how have you and Killua been?"

"We're doing really good besides Killua yelling at me to wake up." Gon says as Killua looks at him with a dearly glare witch causes Gon to tense up a little.

"Well I'm sorry I have to yell at you to wake you Alpha ass up in the morning. It's not my fault that you wake up late because you have late night football practice." Killua says crossing his arms and sighs. Gon nervously chuckles before putting a arm around Killua's shoulders.

"At least I don't stay up until 3 or 4 in the morning studying." Gon says and Killua looked away from him.

"Anyways." Killua says. "We should head to class."

"But Killua." Gon whines a little and Killua thought it was cute considering Gon hates being away from him.

"No buts Gon, me and Zushi have to head to class or were both gonna miss the review and the test." Killua says moving Gon's arm off his shoulders and then stands up stretching.

"Gon, Killua is right we both need to go, besides we're all gonna see each other at lunch." Zushi says standing up and walking to the gate.

Killua was about to leave when he was pulled by the wrist, then pulled into Gon's lap. He blush looking at Gon who was smiling.

"What about my goodbye kiss?" Gon ask as a smirk was forming on his face. Killua blush and knowing dead ass that the hole football team is staring at them.

"G-Gon what the fuck!?" Killua yells flustered.

"Aww but Killua I want my goodbye kiss." Gon says wrapping his arms around Killua's waist, pulling him closer to his body.

"F-Fine." Killua says mumbling and giving up in defeat. He leans closer to Gon as there nose touch and lips not far apart from each other. Gon got impatient and kissed him on the lips softly. Killua blush before kissing back. They kissed for a few minutes, at this point everyone looked away and went back to do whatever they were doing.

Gon pulls away from the kiss to earn a small whimper from Killua. He rest his forehead on Killua's who was panting slightly.

"I see you enjoyed it." Gon smirks as him and Killua looked each other in the eyes.

"Oh shut up you baka." Killua says giggling.

"Killua come on we have to go!." Zushu yells from the gate. Killua sits up and looks at Zushi.

"Okay!" He says looking back at Gon who looked sad.

"Gon your to overprotective of me." He says as he kiss Gon's forhead.

"What am I not supposed to?"

"It's fine to be overprotective Gon but you have to let me have some fun." Killua says getting off Gon's lap when he losen his grip. Killua grabs his things and walk to the gate were him and Zushi laugh. He looked back at Gon and smile. Then him and Zushi left for there class.

Gon smiles and look up at the sky. He was worried because Killua is his and he hates when they separated.

"Gon, come on!" Gon look to see his team mates waiting for him. He smile as he stands up and walks over to his team.


	3. Chapter 3

Killua and Zushi walk together in the hall way. They were both walking to Lunch.

"Killua I'm sure you passed the test." Zushi says puting a hand on Killua's shoulder for comfort. Killua was nervous because he's trying to keep his grades up.

"I'm just worried that I didn't pass." He says looking at Zushi. Zushi understood why Killua is trying to keep his grades up. It's because Killua made a deal to his parents that if he can keep all A's throught high school and college that they leave him alone.

They eventually made it to the lunch room were they immediately went to the lunch line.

"All I'm saying is that don't worry. If you fail then learn and study from what you got wrong on the test." Zushi says as both him and Killua wait in line for lunch.

"Yeah sure but that one bad grade can kill me." Killua says crossing his arms and looking around the cafeteria. He really wanted to see Gon right now.

"But hey look on the bright side two more months and your parents will let you be and Gon. So when we all leave for Whales Island we can all go with no trouble."

"I guess your right Zushi." Killua says sighing. "I just want Gon right now." He says whimpering a little hoping Gon would come to his side immediately.

"Gon will be here soon if not just kick his butt." Zushi says smiling. Killua laughed because Zushi never cursed in his life.

"Oh I will." He says laughing more as he looks around.

Once they got there food they decide to go to the football field just so they can see if Gon is there. They get there and sit on the bleachers.

Killua was bored out of his mind. He was always like this when his soon to be mate/Alpha wasn't with him. He looks at the football searching for his lover. He soon layed eyes on his lover and man oh man was Gon looking smexy as ever.

Gon was sweating, the tank top and short he was wearing wasn't helping. The shirt sticks to Gon's skin as sweat build up.

Killua was drooling at the sight of Gon. He always get like this aswell when Gon trys to show off. Then there eye's meet.

Golden-honey brown eyes meet light-blue eyes. They both stared at each other for what seems forever untile Gon moved his gaze to focuse on practice.

"So Killua." Zushi says getting Killua's attention. Killua looks at Zushi and blush as he sees him have a smirk on his face.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that!?" He ask yelling at Zushi, his face all red. Zushi burst into laghter as he saw Killua's face.

"Holy shrimp! You should of seen the look on your face!." Zushi says onto his stomach while laughing his butt off.

Killua on pout and looked away embarrassed. He really didn't want to deal with this right now, but sadly he has to.

"Awww come on Killua I'm sorry." Zushi says hugging Killua from behind. In response Killua blush more than ever as he saw a few of the football players watching.

"Z-Zushi stop what if Gon sees." Killua replied as he squirmed a little trying to get put of Zushi grip.

Zushi chuckled, "That's okay besides," he says letting go. "Gon trust me with you, he know I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah I know." Killua says sighing, closing his eyes, he rest back on the....bleacher. He opens his eyes and blush. Gon was right behind him and was smiling down at Killua while he test his head on his lap.

"Hey beautiful." Gon says smiling happily.

"Hey." Killua replied back. "So how was practice?"

"It was okay I just want to go home and take another shower." Gon says as he rest his forehead head on Killua's. They both looked at each other for a good minute before Killua kiss Gon softly on the lips.

"So love bird." Zushi interrupts them. They both looked at him.

"So about the hole situation with the Whales Island can you two explain it more to me?" Zushi as has Killua fixed himself and got into a more comfortable position.

"Well me and Gon are gonna explain to everyone about it next weekend at Waffle house, so for now you just got to wait." Killua says as Gon puts a hand on Killua's head and brush his fingures throught his hair. He purred at this affection and it caused both males to chuckle.

"Okay that's fine, but who's going?"

Gon looked at Zushi, for a minute he thinks. "Well let's see...there will be me, Killua, you, Alluka, Mrs. Bisky, Mr. Wing, Knuckles, Shoot, Leorio, Kurapika, and I think that's it." He says.

"Gon don't forget my family is coming too." Killua say as Zushi was shocked by this.

"Wait but Killua you hate your family! And what about!" Zushi yells but stops himself for saying anything.

"Well there gonna visit and that's it. They said that they'll visit...never mind." Killua says looking away.

"Oh yeah, so like there only gonna come for that if it happens?"

"Yeah and if I'm in danger and Gon's Alpha ass can't help." Killua said while Gon pouts.

"Am I really that bad at protecting you?"

"No your not Gon but you do attend to focuse on one thing. Then you end up snapping if something bad happens." Killua says as there was a long pause before Gon sighs in defeat.

"Hey look on the bright side at least Gon is protective and is always there like a good Alpha." Zushi says.

"True." Killua says siting up and stretching. "Anyways we should probably starts heading to class, lunch will be over soon. Also Gon go shower in the pocket room I don't need to smell you all sweaty when I sleep on you in are last class." Gon laughed at this and stands up with Killua. He then wrapped his arms around Killua's waist. Leaning forward towards his ear Killua took a sharp inhale as he can feel Gon's breath on his ear.

"Would you like to join me?" Gon whispers in his ear, smirking a little. Killua blush deeply as he puts his hand on Gon's that was pressed on his stomach.

"Gon is this your excuse to fuck me? Or have public sex?" Killua ask he really didn't want to do it on the public, let alone on the locker room in the shower where the football team is.

"Maybe." Gon says. Killua sighs and shakes his head.

"Gon I know you want to do it so bad but you know we can't, we have to wait until we get to Whales Island. Pluse your not even in rut so your knot won't work." Killua says, he was completely flustered.

"Mmm....fine but you know but I don't think I can wait pluse aren't you gonna stop taking the pills soom?" Killua knew exactly what he meant by pills. He been taking supersents and birth control for years because he had to be a god dam Omega. One of the worst second gender shit you could be.

"Yeah but I'm gonna stop taking the pills right after Final Exams." Gon only hummed and let go of Killua's waist.

"Hey Gon, Killua! We have to go!" Zushi said as he was already at the gates.

Gon and Killua nod there heads. Killua grabbed his book bag and his lunch he didn't even eat. Him and Gon intertwine there fingers as they walk to Zushi.

"Hey Zushi I'm gonna wait for Gon." Killua says as Gon went to the locker room.

"Okay I'll tell the teacher that you had to take a test." Zushi says, nods his head and ran to class.

Killua leans up against the fence and waits for Gon. As he waits he looks up to see dark clouds in the sky. He smiles untile ge hears footsteps. He looked to see Gon, hair spiked up but still damp, in new clean clothes with a smile on his face.

"Ready Killua?" Gon ask holding his hand put to Killua who nods his head and grabs his hand. Fingers intertwine with each other.

Once they get to class they sit down in the back corner of the classroom. There for Gon sits down and Killua sits down beside him. When Gon got everything out for class Killua rest his head on Gon's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

After College Gon and Killua walk back to there dorm. When they got there Killua sighs in relief.

"I swear Gon why do you always have to do that in class. Especially when you know how I get about that." Killua says walking to the small kitchen. Gon follows as he leans in the entrance way of the small kitchen.

"Well I got bored so you were the closest thing. Pluse wasn't my fault your cute." Gon says crossing his arms and watching Killua's movements. Killua blush as he was getting a pot, walking over to the sink and turned the water on.

"But that still doesn't give you the right to do that in class." He says puting the pot under the water so it can fill up.

"Yeah it kinda does."

"Gon no it doesn't." Killua looked over to see Gon walking over to him. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's waist, resting his chin on Killua's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gon says kissing Killua's neck. "Besides I like how you get when I kiss you and we almost get caught."

"Okay Gon shut up or I'm not making dinner for you. And yeah it was embarrassing for you to do that." Killua says turning the water off. Sighing as Gon unwrapped his arms from his waist. He kinda missed the feeling a little. He grabs the handle of the pot and walk over to the stove and put it on there.

"Oh Killua did you pass your test today?" Gon ask, sitting down at one of the chairs that was up against the table. Killua looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know but I'm assuming I pass the test." He says. "Pluse I would be pissed and upset if I didn't."

"Well yeah nobody likes bad grades." Gon leans back in the chair and look up at the ceiling.

"I just want to have good grades that's all." Killua says going back to cooking.

After dinner was done and both them eat they decided to call Mito. Considering it been a while and they promise each other that they would when they get the chance.

"Gon were is your laptop?" Killua ask as he looks underneath the bed.

"It should be in the closet." Gon walks in the room first thing he sees is Killua's butt.

"I just lo-." Killua was cut off by a slap on his ass. He quickly get out of under the bed and sits up looking at Gon with a red face. He was blushing like crazy from that slap.

"W-What was that for!?" He says standing up straight, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I felt like it." Gon says walking to the closet and opens the door. He looks through the closet trying to find his laptop.

"You 'felt like it' my ass." Killua sits on the bed crossing his legs while looking at Gon.

"Found it!" Gon says grabing the laptop, shuting the closet door, and walking over to the bed. He sits down beside Killua puting the laptop in front of him. He then grabbed Killua by the waist and moved him to sit on his lap. This caused Killua to yelp and Gon to chuckle. Once they got comfortable Killua open the laptop and go to Skype.

"Now we wait." Killua says looking at Gon who was smiling.

"So you think she gonna ask about how everything is going with coming to Whales Island?"

"Probably, she does want to see you again pluse she's probably gonna ask about your heat and all that good stuff." Gon says resting his chin on Killua's shoulder. Killus sighs and leans hus body weight on Gon. Then there was a flash from the screen. They both look and Killua was the first on to blush. Mito just took a picture of them.

"Oh hey Aunt Mito." Gon says happily.

"Hello, how have you two been?"

"Good." Killua replied this time.

"Anything new?" Mito ask as Killua shift in Gon's lap. Witch this caused Gon to tense a little.

"Well next weekend me, Gon, and the rest on the gang are gonna meet up at Waffle house. Were gonna tell them about are plan and so everyone knows what to do." Killua says streatching his arms up.

"Oh have you stoped taking the supersents and birth control yet?" Mito ask, this caught both Gon and Killua's attention.

"I mean I want to stop taking them after the final exams witch are next month."

"When next month?"

"On the Jun 20th"

"Yeah that would be a good time. Pluse you get let's see..." Mito thinks for a moment. "From the time you stop taking the pills to around August." She says.

"That's good so all I need to worry about is when it gets close to August and during." Killua says moving a little and puts his hands on Gon's witch are on his stomach.

"Maybe you could go into heat early but yeah just be careful when it gets close to August." She says looking at Gon who was looking bored and was getting really tired as his chin was still resting on Killua's shoulder.

"So Gon got any plans for what your gonna do when you get back home?" Gon hums before opening his eyes.

"Well I do want to fight the Alpha that took over the pack. I also want to get everything back to normal like it was when I left." Gon says intertwining his and Killua's fingers so there holding hands. "Also when this one goes into heat I'm gonna mate with him." He says smirking referring to Killua who started to blush.

"Awww that's cute and lovely. But be careful if your gonna fight the Alpha leader he is more build and looks s lot stronger."

"I'm sure Gon can handle him besides me and Gon been through a lot as kids, and through school." Killua says then he felt Gon nuzzle his neck while yawning. Mito giggles at Gon.

"Well I see you two had a long day so I'll have to let you guys go. Hope everything will go okay next weekend and Killua remember don't take the pills on the 20th." She says as Killua nods his head.

"Yes ma'am I will do that. Also hope you have a good rest of the day. Well see you soon bye."

"Bye Aunt Mito hope to see you soon." Gon says and Mito end the call. Gon sighs while Killua closed the laptop.

"Gon let go so I can put the laptop up and get ready for bed." Killua says trying to get out of Gon's grip. Gon only groans before letting go of Killua.

Killua got up grabbing the laptop and put it on a desk that was located in the corner of the bedroom. He sets it down and soon started to take off his pants. Going over to the drawers he takes out a pair of sweatpants and put them on. He sighs in relief and goes back to the bed. He smiles when he sees Gon already on his side of the bed asleep with out the covers on...and no shirt on. Killua blush as he lays down back towards Gon. He then felt Gon wraped his arms around him as he nuzzle the back of his neck.

Killua looks at the time on the alarm clock that doesn't work half of the time. '_10:12, dam" _he says to himself as he soon drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

After a long week and weekend Gon and Killua were getting ready for a big day.

"Gon were is my combat boots?" Killua ask as he walks to the bedroom. Today was the day were they have to tell everyone about there plan when they get to Whales Island.

"They should be in the closet." Gon replied putting a shirt on and walking to the bathroom so he can fix his damp hair.

Killua goes over to the closet and looks through it. He fined his boots in the corner. Grabbing them he stands up and goes and sits on the bed.

"Killua come here please!" Gon yells from the bathroom. Killua ties his boots. He stands up and walks to the bathroom. He covers his mouth and trys to hold back a laughter. Gon hair was a complete mess, his hair was in so many different directions. He continued hold back as Gon was trying to fix it but just made it worse.

"Killua it's not funny come on help me please." Gon begged and pouts as Killua laughed while walking towards him.

"Okay okay you big baby. Just put your head in the sink so I can clean the gel out of your hair." Gon puts his head in the sink. Killua turns the water on and gets Gon's hair wet before grabing the shampoo and putting it in his hair.

After washing his hair Killua grabs a small towel.

"Gon stand up." Gon obeys, standing up some water drips onto his hair. Killua quickly put the towel over his head and starts to some what dry his hair. When he his done he throws the towel on the ground and grabs the gel. Putting some of it in the palm of his hand he rubs both his palms together. Soon puting his hands through Gon's hair, spiking it up and everything.

"Killua you should do this everyday." Gon says putting his hands on both sides of Killua's hips.

"Mmm no it's your hair witch mean you need to take care of it a learn how to style your own hair." Killua says still spiking Gon's hair.

"Aww come on." Gon pouts. Killua pulls away and wash his hands to get the gel off.

"Gon no." He says drying his hands off. "I know you like it and everything but you need to do your own hair. For example I do my hair."

"Okay fine but we should finish up." Gon walks put the bathroom along with Killua behind him.

"You know we have to keep the hole me not taking the pills a secret from everyone." Killua says

"Yeah I know and we do need to tell them about me and my behavior."

"Oh yeah I forgot your behavior will change when you defeat the Alpha leader." Killua says, walking to the front door and opening it. They both walk out of there dorm room.

Once they get to the elevator they press the button and wait patiently. Killua hums while Gon leans on the wall.

Meanwhile somewhere else.

"So yours saying he is an albino and is an Omega." Someone said. The room was dark so you couldn't see anything.

"Yes sire, we also heard that his soon to be mate is the son of Ging." Another men said.

"This will be interesting."

Back to Gon and Killua, they were both walking along the sidewalk that lead to Waffle house. Gon was looking around, keeping Killua close to him. Some Alpha's that were walking passed them Gon would give them death glares.

Soon they got to Waffle house, walking in they see everyone already there. They actually called the Waffle house a few months back because they needed to make sure that the gang and the people that are cooking would be the only ones there.

Everyone greated each other and made small talk before everyone orderd there drinks.

"So Gon why'd you two call use here again?" Leorio ask as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well me and Killua came up with a plan for are trib to Whales Island because as you guys all know were all gonna be staying there and forming are own pack." Gon says as he wrapped his arms around Killua.

"Yes I can see that." Leorio says.

"So what is the plan?" Kurapika ask as he looks at Gon.

"First let's all order and eat are food." With that they all ordered there food, while waiting everyone made small talk. Killua became a blushing mess as the girls were nagging him about Gon and him having a family. Gon on the other hand was injoying his time as him and Leorio did a few bets.

After what seems like hours of talking, Killua blushing and yelling at people to shut up, and the boys making bets and dares, they were ready to tell them about the plan. Gon coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Okay as you guys know at the current moment we all have final exams coming up. But this will not stop all of us from going to Whales Island once College is done. So me and Killua came up with a plan that can help you guys get ready." Gon says as everyone nod or say "okay" so they can tell him that there paying attention. "So fisrt thing is that Bisky and Wing will quite there teacher job before College ends this way when we leave we dont have to deal with the school calling you two, also it will make it way easier to leave. Second, everyone else will slowly start packing things up but only what you need because when we get there and since I have to fight the Alpha leader we will all be staying in a big house. There will already be furniture already there."

"Gon when should me and Wing quit?" Bisky ask as she was looking at him.

"Two weeks before school ends. Just make sure that you have everything." Gon says.

"Okay I see so your saying that we all have to pack up everything we need or that is important. Once we get to Whales Island you have to fight the Alpha leader and so you can become leader. When that happenes we all will live are life in a big house that can fit all of us in it." Zushi says.

Gon nods his head and soon started talking, explaining to everyone about everything. He kept out what will happen if he lose the fight, Killua going into heat, and his behavior change.

After hours and hours of talking, questions being answer, and everything being explained it was time to go home. Everyone left with full belly's and understanding what they need to do.

Gon and Killua got back to there dorm room soft and sound.

"Gon arw you sure the plan will work?" Killua ask laying down in bed as Gon lays beside him. They were both facing wack other.

"I'm sure it will and if something pops up before we all leave then we'll figure something out." Gon says giving Killua a peck on the lips. Killua smiles before burying his face into Gon's chest. Gon chuckles a little and wrap his arms around Killua's body pulling Killua closer to him. They soon drift off to sleep shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

'_June 20th_' Gon says to himself as he looks at the calendar. Him and everyone has been studying there ass off for about a month straight. Today is finals and Gon felt bad because Killua baraly got any sleep. He know that Killua wants to do well on this exam but at the same time he is worried Killua could pass out.

Get up from the couch he streatch before walking to the bedroom. When he gets to the bedroom door he carefully opens it. He smiles when he sees Killua still sleeping and on his side of the bed.

He sits on the bed beside Killua, brushing his fingers through fluff, white hair. Killua leans into the touch, while purring.

"Killua wake up, we got to go in a few." Gon said in a calm and soothing voice. Killua only buried his face into Gon's side.

Gon smiles while messing with his hair. After some time Killua finally woke up. He sits up yawning and stretching.

"Good morning sleepy beauty." Gon says kissing Killua's forhead. Killua hums before resting his head on Gon's shoulder. He was exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open as they start to feel heavy again.

"Gon, What time is it?" Killua ask tiredly tryong to keep his eyes open.

"It's almost 8, so you should go shower while I make breakfast, okay?" Gon says while rubbing Killua's back. Killua gets off Gon and gets off the bed. He groans as he feels like shit and wants to sleep all day.

Gon gets off the bed and helps Killua to the bathroom. Once Gon knows Killua is okay he then shuts the bathroom door. He goes to the kitchen and start cooking breakfast.

Killua looks at himself in the mirror closely. He puts a hand under his eyes and sighs. '_Dam __I__ look like shit_' he says going to the shower and turning the water on to warm. He then starts stripping his clothes off. He looked dead, hair a mess, skin paler than usual, under his eyes showing the dark circles. Also he wasn't feeling good, he feels like throwing up and his body was hot. He eventually got into the shower and felt the warm water hitting his skin. He thought if he should take a cold shower since he is burning up.

After a while Killua got done with the shower, he dried off and got dress. He opens the door to the bathroom to be welcomed by the smell of eggs and toast. Walking to the kitchen he sees Gon putting there breakfast on plates.

He walks to Gon from behind and wrap his arms around Gon lazily. Gon looked over to him and smiles happily. He was glad that Killua looked a little bit better.

"Feeling any better?" He ask as he feels Killua rest his head on his back.

"Yeah a little bit." He says humming as he he nuzzle Gon's back who chuckles a little.

"Remember don't take your pills." 

"Yeah, yeah I know Gon." He let's go of Gon and walks over to the table. Sitting down in one of the chairs he looks at Gon. 

"Now come on I'm starving and I want to get to school." 

With that Gon grabs there plates and puts the food on the table. Once they were done eating and finish getting ready they head to school. The hole time Killua qas nervous because it was final exams today. But Gon was there to comfort him the hole time they were walking to school. When they get there they were greated by there friends. 

"Killua calm down in sure your gonna pass the exam." Zushi says while Killua was freaking out about the exam. 

"Zushi you and me know that if I fail its gonna bring grades down and that will mean my family will not leave me alone." Killua says as his hands drop to his sides. 

"Yeah but Gon won't let that happen." Zushi says. 

"Let what happened?" Gon says walking to them. Gon had came back from the bathroom. 

"N-Nothing!" Killua yells while Zushi facepalms. Gon looked at the two confused.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes Gon I'm sure." Killua says crossing his arms over his chest while leaning up against the wall. 

"Okay if you say so. Anyways we need to get to class." Gon says taking Killua's hand. 

"Fine but if I fail I'm killing a bitch." Killua says witch both Gon and Zushi start laughing.

After they said good bye to Zushi, Gon and Killua walk to there class. 

"Gon you sure I'm going to be able to pass?" Killua ask looking at Gon. 

"I'm sure Killua so stop worrying. I know your going to do great and pass. If not then that's okay, at least you tryed." Gon said looking at him. 

Once they get to there class they sit down at there seats and wait. When the teacher came into the classroom everyone went quiet. The teacher did her morning speech before handing out the final exam. 

After hours Gon was the first one to be done with his test soon followed by other students. When Killua was done he was one of the last 4 to finish the exam. Once everyone was done the teacher left with all the final papers. So this gave Gon and Killua the time to talk. 

"So what you think about the exam?" Gon ask looking at Killua who was sitting beside him. 

"It was okay I guess, it was easy untile it got to the math part." Killua replied leaning in his chair while looking around the room to see almost everyone either asleep or on there phone. 

"Yeah the math was hard but I think we both pass. Out of 80 questions there was only 10 math problems, so we should be good." Killua said while straight up in his chair before turning his body to face Gon. 

"I'm just glad that this is all over. Now we just need to get everything ready to leave." Gon says turning to face Killua and putting his hands on his knees. 

"Mhm, but I'll have to go get Alluka sometime this week, probably Thursday. We only have this week and next week so we have to get everyone ready." Killua says. 

"Yep and make sure to call Mito again to tell her so she can get the house ready." Gon said while the teacher comes back into the room telling everyone that they can go home early. Gon and Killua sighs in relief and stands up whe grabing there things. They both walk out the classroom when they got there stuff. 

"So since it's 1pm wanna head back to the dorm?" Killua ask as they reach the front douple doors of the school. 

"Sure." Gon said when he opens the school doors and walks out, followed by Killua. 

They walk to the dorm apartment (idk what there call) in silence. Not even half way to there dorm room Gon spoke. 

"Uhm Killua when are we going to well you know?." Gon ask he was embarrassed bring this shit up right now. 

Killua looks at him and then sighs. "Gon I know you want to have sex with me and I want to aswell but we have to wait. It's better to wait untile I go into heat then now. Also I really can't because I'm off my pills." 

"True but what does that have to do with anything." 

"Gon your an idiot. When an Omega like myself been taking birth control and supersents ever since they found out they were an Omega. There body has to change and get ready for there very first heat. Since I never had my heat and don't know when it will start I have to be prepared. So right now is not a good time to have sex." Killua says opening the door to there dorm room. They both walk in and take there shoes and book bags off.

"I understand." Gon sighs shuting the dorm door and walking to the livingroom and flooring on his back on the couch. Killua looks at him and cross his arms. 

"Are you mad at me?" Killua ask and Gon looked at him. 

"I'm not mad I'm just frustrated that I have to wait. We been together for 7 years and not even once have we had sex." Gon sits up when Killua sits beside him. 

"Gon look just think about it this way. When I'm in heat we get to have sex for two weeks straight." 

"Yeah I know that but when we do in the end we will be mates and who knows you could get pregnant." 

"Yes I know and I'm ready for that Gon. You been ready to start a family with me for so long and I didn't want to have a family untile now." Killua says going to sit on Gon's lap. 

"So what do you say we get this college year done and go to Whales island?" Killua ask. 

"Hell yeah I would love too." Gon says leaning to give Killua a kiss on the lips. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Gon I'm going to go get Alluka from my parents house!" Killua yells from the front door. Gon walked out of the kitchen and goes over to him.

"You sure you'll be okay going by yourself. I mean..." Gon trailed off.

Killua giggles a little. "Gon I'll be fine besides they can't hurt me because if they do there gonna have to deal with you and everyone else." He said opening the door.

"I can drive you there." Gon says grabing the car keys.

"Gon I can drive a car." Killua replied stepping towards Gon. He tryed to get the keys but he ended up being pinned to the wall by Gon.

"G-Gon give me the keys!" He yells getting fluster. Gon came closer to his face causing him to blush more.

"I'm driving you there, that way if something happens I can be there." Gon says as there nose touch, each hand by Killua's head. Killua pouts but sighs in defeat.

"Fine you can drive me there." He says before giving Gon a small kiss. "Now can we go? Because I really just want this to be done and over with."

Gon nod and moved away from Killua. Killua sighs before moving to the door and stepping out into the hall way. He hears the door shut behind him.

Walking in the hall towards the elevator Killua had a lot going through his mind. The possibility that his family could kidnapped him and force him to do shit was something. He really hates his family...well a serten family members. He loves his sister Alluka and his grandfather Zeno. His father on the other hand... they get into fights here and there but other than that he's okay with his father. Now his Mother, Illumi, Milluki, and Kalluto he can't stand them. Milluki is okay but he fears his brother Illumi.

"Killua are you listening to me?" Gon ask snapping his fingures in front of him. Killus blinke a few times before he regaine himself. He looked around and he realize there already at the parking garage.

"You okay?" Gon ask.

"Y-Yeah sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now." Killua spoke as they approached the car. He really needed to get his shit together before he sees his family or he is going to end up killing someone.

"If you want I can go get Alluka-"

"No its fine I just need to suck it up and just go." He said getting into the front seat while Gon gets into the driver seat. Putting there seat belts on Killua looked out the window. Once Gon startes the car they pull out the parking garage. The drive was about 30 or so minutes.

"Killua when we get there I'm going inside with you." Killua looked at him opening his mouth to protest but Gon interrupt him. "I don't want them doing anything to you. Pluse your mother, Milluki, and Kalluto fear me because of that one event back when I was a senior and you were in 11th." Gon said eyes still on the road. Killua only hum and looked back out the window.

The events from that one day starts playing through his mind.

_"Let him go!" Gon yell after he burst through the room. He looked around to see Killua chain up to the wall and standing right by him was his older _ _brother_ _ Illumi. Gon eyes darken at the sight of Killua and the whip in Illumis hand. He growled deep and took dangerous steps towards them._

_Killua's head was slumped forward. But when he heard the steps he _ _opened_ _ his eyes _ _slowly_ _. His hole body was sore, his _ _wounds_ _ throbbed. _

_"Get the hell away from him!" Gon yells once more but in an Alpha voice. Killua slowly looked at Gon. He could barely keep his eyes open. His eyes fell _ _onto_ _ Gon and he tears up. _

_"g-gon..." His voice was weak and broken. He struggled to _ _break_ _ the chains but only to be reminded of the pain. All it took was _ _that_ _ one whimper that left his mouth to send Gon to the edge. _

_Gon was even more pissed now since he heard Killua whimper. His eyes where pitch black, he _ _growled_ _ like an _ _animal_ _ as his body starts to glow a little. Soon enough everything was lit up. No one in the room could see anything that is untile the light _ _dimmed_ _ down. _

_Killua eyes widen in fear. Standing right in front of him and Illumi was a big, all black, wolf. Its teeth were showing as it growls deeply and dangerously. Its eyes were dark, only a little bit of light showed. It took a step forward and Illumi was ready. _

_"GON!" Killua called out to the wolf. The wolf looked at him and there eyes meet. Killua was torn apart from those eyes. He knew that they can turn into _ _wolf's_ _ but Alpha's turn into _ _wolf's_ _ to show there bigger and stronger, or to get the strength they need to protect._

_Killua wanted to cry, shout, scream, do something to get put of these chains and be with Gon. _

_"So you decided to go wolf on me? How interesting." Illumi says stepping forward. Gon growled and _ _was_ _ ready to attack. Illumi and Gon have been at each other throat's ever since Killua and him got together. _

_"P-Please stop you two". Killua pleaded, but it didn't work. Illumi attacked _ _first_ _ digging his now _ _sharp_ _ claws into Gon's right _ _shoulder_ _._

_Gon growls deeply and bits Illumi arm. Killua cringed at the sound of bone _ _breaking_ _. Gon then threw Illumi across the room but Illumi catches himself before he hit a _ _wall_ _. _

_Gon rushed over to him about to rip his head off but got pushed to the other end of the room. Gon looked to see Zeno standing in the door way. He growls moving over to stand in front of Killua protectively. He _ _growled_ _ more, but stoped when Zeno put a hand _ _up_ _. _

_"Now Illumi let Killua and his mate go." Zeno said looking at Illumi, who __stands_ _up__ straight. _

_Killua blushed at the word "mate". He really hates his grandfather but at the same _ _time_ _ loves him. _

_Illumi pulled out a few needles witch lead to Gon looking at him growling more. Illumi threw his needles at the chains _ _witch_ _ broks, causing Killua to _ _fall onto_ _ the cold, bloody ground. _

_Killua shivers and whimpers, soon he felt something soft help him up. He didn't realize it was Gon untile he smells his sent. Killua was laying on Gon's back. _

_"You may leave now." Zeno said moving out the _ _way_ _. Gon didn't hesitate and _ _walked_ _ out the room, but not without _ _sending_ _ Illumi one last glare. _

Soon after a long drive Gon and Killua arrived at "Killua's house". Gon parks the car and the both climbed out the car, shuting the door, and locking it, before going up to the front door. Gon sucks in some air before knocking on the door. They both wait patiently until the door knob turn.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people :3
> 
> So I just want to say thank you all for loving this story so far. It makes me really happy!
> 
> But I do have one question: 
> 
> 1\. What do you guys think of the story so far?


	8. Chapter 8

Once the door opens both of them were tackled to the ground. They both look to see Alluka on top of them smiling happily. She hugged them tightly and them did the same.

"I missed you guys." Alluka said standing up and fixing her self. Gon does the same and help Killua up.

"We missed you too, Alluka." Gon aaid smiling.

"Do you have everything?" Killua ask. Alluka nods her head and walks back into the house.

"Oh and father wants to talk to you Killua." She said walking to her room. Killua and Gon looked at each other.

"Gon."

"I know I'll go help Alluka out." Gon said giving Killua a kiss on the forehead. Killua blush and smiles at him. They both walk into the house going separate ways. Gon to Alluka's room to help her, Killua to his father's room.

When Killua gets there his father's sent was...calm? This was new to Killua but he still had to keep his gard up. He hasn't been home for years, who knows his father may have a plan to get him back. He knocks on the door, but the door moved a little. He hesitated to open the door. Once he did he made eye contact with his father Silva. Closing the door he stands near the door. It was awkward silence untile his father spoke.

"Come sit Killua." Silva said patting the spot next to him. Killua gulps some saliva and took hesitated steps towards his father. He sat down next to him, crossing his legs and avoiding eye contact.

"Now Kill you should look at someone when your about to talk." Killua slowly looked at his father only to see soft eyes.

"Tell me Kill how have you and Gon been?" Silva ask.

"W-Well." He paused for a second. "Were doing okay once this college year is done me, Gon, and everyone I became friends with are going to go somewhere." Killua said trying not to tell him where there going.

"And what is this place? You can tell me. I'm not going to stop you from going and I'm not going to go after you. We all made a deal and were going to leave you alone." Silva said. Killua was shocked because his father of all people respected him and used a calm, soft voice.

"Whales Island, that's where I'm going. It was were Gon grew up and it's the safest place."

"Tell me more like what are your plans?"

Killua took a deep breath. "First when we get there Gon is going to challenge the leader of the pack there, considering on islands there are leaders unlike the citys. He want to challenge the leader because his home is dying and he wants to help, but the only way he can help is if he defeats the Alpha leader. After that he's going to rebuild his pack and make sure his home is back the way it was before he left to come here in the city."

"That does sound interesting, tell me what going to happen to you?"

"Me, well while Gon is rebuilt his home/pack I'll be getting ready for my first heat." He then put his hand over his mouth to cover it. But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kill it's okay if your an Omega it happens, your not the first one in are family that was an Omega. We knew the day you were born that's why we were so hard on you." Silva said.

"So you guys knew the hole time?" Killua ask tearing up. "And you didn't tell me when I was young."

"We did it to protect you, if you knee this could of lead you to kill yourself but now you have something to live for. Your older and when you got tested at 12 you had someone."

"Then why were you guys so hard on me?" Killua ask as he whipped his tears away.

"To prepare you for the put side world. We wanted to be ready for anything." Silva said and Killua avoid eye contact.

"So you guys did all that to protect me." He said his voice cracking a little. He was upset, not at the fact his parents knew all along, but the fact they kept it from him untile he 12 and had to get tested.

"Now don't cry or get upset you need to stay strong it was in the pass now please do continue." Silva said. Killua took a few deep breaths calming himself down.

"Okay, so I'll be mostly staying in the big house were me, my friends will stay for the rest of are lives. We'll all help clean, take care of any pups, help Gon with the pack and all this other stuff. But I'm also worried...I'm worried about my heat. I know dead ass that Gon will deafet the Alpha leader, but I never had a heat before. Not to long ago like two days ago I stop taking my supersents and birth control. Aunt Mito Gon's aunt thinks I'll have my first heat before August or some were around the first week. I'm scared and nervous." Killua said looking at the wall.

"Mhm yes heat can be scary but you'll get through it and I'm assuming you already picked a mate."

"Yes, I choice Gon. Gon is gonna be my mate when I go into heat."

"You know heat last about two weeks."

"Yes I know, that's why I'm scared. At the end of the two weeks me and are going to be mates."

"Just make sure to use a condom." Now that got Killua flustered. His cheeks were rosy red. Looking at his father, Silva laughed loudly. Killua pouts and cross his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I know...I'll make sure to use a c-c-condom." Killua stuterd and didn't mean too. '_Shit this is embarrassing' _

"But if you do forget are you two ready for pups?" Silva ask and that was a good question. Killua is ready for pups but he doesn't know if Gon is ready.

"You see. I'm ready for pups but..."

"But your worried Gon is not ready." Silva finished his sentence.

"Yeah, but if I do end up getting pregnant I don't want to get rid of the pup." Killua said.

"If that happens then come home and well help you and the pup. But this is a discussion that you and Gon need to have before your heat." Killua nods in understanding.

"Jow you should go now." Silva said.

"Oh okay." Killua stands up stretching and walks to the door. He opens it and looked back at his father.

"Take care Kill and make sure to tell use if you do end up having pups." Silva said. Killua smiles happily and knew he can count on his father.

He then steps out the room shuting the door behind him. He sighs and walks back to the front door were Gon is standing.

"How it go?" Gon ask.

"It went well, were is Alluka?"

"She is in the car waiting." Gon said and Killua hums and opens the door, walking out. Gon follows and can tell Killua is uncomfortable.

'_What happened to him? What did his father wanted to discussed with him?' _Gon thought as they reach the car. Killua climed into the passenger seat up fron and Gon climed into the driver seat. Once they knew everything was ready to go, Gon pulled out the drive way and they drive back to the dorm apartments.


	9. Chapter 9

"Killua you got everything ready?" Gon ask putting everything into the back trunk of the car.

"Yes I have everything. Also did you tell everyone the time we should all be there?" Killua said while helping him.

"Yes I did."

"Good because I don't want to be late." Killua said shuting the trunk after they put everything in there. Gon chuckles and opens the driver door, climbing into the car he shuts the door. Killua does the same and looks at Alluka who was excited.

"You look excited." Killua said messing with his sister's hair. Alluka nods happily. Gon starts the car and they drive to the airpor.

Once there they meet up with everyone. They made sure they had everything before going onto the plane. Luckily they had enough money for first class seats.

Killua sat beside one of the windows while Gon sat beside him. Alluka sat by Zushi along with Wing and Bisky. Knuckles and Shoot sat by Leorio and Kurapika.

The trip to Whales Island is going to be long but they all had each other. Only an a few hour of the plane ride Killua started to feel sick.

He was just staring out the window when a wave of nauseous hitshim. He rest his head on the window and groans, but this grabbed Gon's attention.

"Killua you okay?" Gon ask putting his hand on Killua's forehead. He didn't since a fever or anything. 'Does he have motion sickness?" Gon ask him self.

"I just feel sick all of a sudden." Killua replied moving to bend over on his seat. He felt dizzy and the erg to puck what ever he ate that morning.

Gon rubs his back in gental circles. "Killua do you have motion sickness?" He ask as he moves his hand so Killua can sit up.

"Yeah but I never know how bad it gets untile it hits." He said brushing his skinny, pale fingers through his white fluffy hair. "I just need to lie down and it will go away hopefully." That's when Gon got an idea.

Gon pulled up the arm rest that separate both there seats. When he did he looked to see Killua confused. "You said you needed to lie down, so lie down." He said smiling, Killua smiles back at him. Killua layed on his back while his head rest on Gon's lap.

"Better?"

"A little." With that Gon brush his fingers through Killua's white fluffy hair. In response Killua purrs while his eyes were shut. He never knew Killua had motion sickness because when they get on planes or boats Killua is perfectly fine.

"Is he okay?" Gon heard a familiar voice. He looked to see Kurapika standing there.

"Yeah, he just has motion sickness right now." Gon replied looking back at Killua when he stop purring. He examines him and pokes his side. There was zero reaction witch means that he was fast asleep.

"I never knew he can get motion sickness because you both always go somewhere and always on a boat or plane." Kurapika said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well it could be the fact that we haven't been on one for a few years."

"Gon that's not how it works."

Gon chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah your right, but I think it's because he stop taking his pills."

"Pills?"

"Oh yeah I forgot but if I tell you can you not tell anyone." Gon said looking at him seriously. Kurapika nods and leans onto the seat.

"Killua...ever since we both went to the doctor's and got are results he been taking birth control and supersents. The reason is because if he was around an Alpha, for example me, and I went into my rut it will trigger his heat. He's been on it for 8 years."

"Hold on so your saying that he has been taking the pills and he just got off the pills some time ago. Wait...How old are you two?" Kurapika had so many questions he wants to ask.

"Me and Killua are the same age, but I'm older by a few months I think. Also he stopped taking the pills on June 20."

"Dam I guess there's alot to talk about that I don't know about." Gon smiles at him and nods in response.

Both Gon and Kurapika talk for awhile untile it got dark out side. Everyone at this time was either already asleep or going to sleep. The first ones to pass out was Alluka and Zushi. The only one up however is Gon. He couldn't sleep right now. He was to excited to go back to Whales Island right now.

Gon hums as he play with Killua's hair and looking out the window. He then rest his head on the head rest. Sighing he close his eye, then felt a shift from Killua. Opening his eyes he looks to see Killua is on his side, his face facing his stomach. He smiles as he looks at Killua's sleeping figure.

He blush when Killua suddenly nuzzle his nose into his stomach. He really does love Killua. Ever since he meet Killua it was like love at first sight.

_"Hey you must _ _be_ _ the new kid." Gon said walking up to a white hair boy, with blue eyes, and pale skin. The boy looks at _ _him_ _ a little nervous. _

_Gon stands in front of the white hair boy and puts a hand out __while_ _smiling__. "Names Gon! Gon Freecss." He said happily. _

_"N-Nice to meet y-you Gon, m-my name is Killua." Killua said stuttering. He doesn't know how to approach something like this. Hell he never was good with others that's why he was home school untile now. _

_"Nice to __meet_ _you__ Killua! How about we hangout after school?" Gon ask cheerfully._

_"Sure _ _I_ _ got nothing _ _else_ _ to do." _

And with that that's how they became friends eventually growing to be best friends. When they got to there freshman year that's when Gon had the balls to ask Killua out.

Gon snaps out of his daze by a small whimper. It came from Killua who was curled up into a ball at the moment. Gon immediately comforte Killua by rubbing his back. After some time Killua calm down.

When Gon knew that Killua was okay and everyone else he drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was mid day when Killua woke up. He's been asleep since yesterday morning surprisingly. He moves a little to try and get his body to wake up. Opening his eyes he slowly he since a familiar sent and touch on his head. He sits up yawning while rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He heard a voice. He looks and blue meets bright-honey brow eyes. He yawns again and stretches.

"What time is it?" Killua ask looking around.

"Its around 12pm. You slept all day yesterday."

"Dam, I don't really remember." Killua said putting a hand on his forhead.

"You did look really tired considering we got up early, but on the bright were almost to Whales Island. All we need to do is get off and go to the boat harbor and take a boat to Whales Island."

With that Gon, Killua and the others got off the ane and went to the harbor. To there luck they found a boat that can take them to Whales Island. Getting onto the boat everyone found there spot.

Killua walked to the front of the boat and looks out at the water as the boat leaves.

"The view is amazing isn't it?" Gon ask standing right beside Killua.

"Yeah it is." Killua sighs and cross his arms on the railing leaning forward to watch the water hit the boat. The sound of the calm waves, and the soft breeze reminds Killua of his time on Whales Island. Killua alway vist Gon when he got the chance but when Gon had to leave Whales Island to go to college Gon decided to go where ever else Killua was going.

"Hey Gon." Gon looks at Killua and hums in response.

"Are you sure this will be a good idea?" Killua ask worried and they were both looking at each other.

"Of course it's a good idea because your here and I'm here for you!" Gon chipped. Killua felt a little bit better from this. He was just more worried about Gon fighting the Alpha leader and him losing Gon and everyone else.

"Gon we need to speak for a moment." Someone call to Gon. Both Gon and Killua look to see Bisky and Wing standing beside each other.

"Hold on I'll be there in a moment." Gon said looking back at Killua who was looking at him. "I'll be right back." He whispers to Killua before kissing him on the cheek. Killua blush and looks back at the water.

Gon walks over to Wing and Bisky who were waiting patiently for him.

"So what is it?" Gon ask and Bisky and Wing both share glares to each other before Bisky looking at Gon. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Gon there is something you need to know before we get to Whales Island." Bisky said in a serious voice this caught Gon's attention.

"Oh what do you mean?"

"Listen I know you want to become leader of your pack and you have to fight the Alpha leader." Bisky paused for a moment. "When you fight him and beat him something is going to happen."

Gon looked at her confused. _'What does she mean something's will happen?' _He though trying to figure put what it could be.

"Question is it bad or good?"

"Depends on how it goes down and if you and Killua want it." Okay now Gon was completely confused and lost. Before Bisky could say anything Wing interrupte her.

"What Bisky is trying to say Gon. Since you and Killua already want to be mates and everything, once you become leader your gonna send of this sent and it will cause Killua to go into heat early."

"W-What!?" Gon yells shocked. He never knew this could happen and if he becomes leader he will send this sent that will only cause Killua's heat to come early?

"How...How can this happen? Can it be prevented?"

"No not really. You have Alpha leader blood in you that's why you act the way you act. Since you have that blood and already choices a mate, you will start sending off the sent within three or four weeks of being Alpha leader."

"So I can cause Killua's heat early just like that."

"Yes."

Gon was scared now. He knows that him and Killua are ready to become mates but the fact that Gon has to restore his home within that time frame could cause something bad. He was hoping to get his home back into shape withen two months that way hopefully when he's done all he needs to do is wait for Killua's heat. But sadly he can't stop what is coming unless he doesn't fight the Alpha.

Gon at this point was getting confused and frustrated of what to do. But soon enough he has to come up with something and fast because they finally arrived at Whales Island.

Everyone got off the boat and people gather around them. Gon see everyone and when he did everyone cheers for him and welcome him back home.

"What is all the commotion about!?" A loud and serious voice was heard. People moved out the way and there stood a around 6'5, muscular Alpha.

"Oh and what brings you here?" The Alpha spoke looking at Gon and them.

"Were here to stay and I am here to kick your Alpha leader ass so I can take back what is mine." Gon spoke with no hesitation. The crowd of people eyes whiden with hope.

"You have a lot of ball kid for speaking to me like that." The Alpha said and his eyes fell onto Killua who was behind Gon. Killua was nervous and the sent of the Alpha leader made him scared for his life.

The Alpha leader looks Killua up and down, smirking.

"What a beauty he his." The leader mumbles but Gon heard it.

"You back off, he is mine." Gon said his voice deep. Killua clinched to the back of Gon's shirt tightly. Leorio, Kurapika, Knuckles, Bisky, Whing, everyone that came with them stepped a little closer trying to keep Killua protected.

"Oh I don't see a mark or smell your sent on him now do I"

Zack was right but Killua was everything to Gon. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Killua.

"That still doesn't mean jack shit. Your staying away from him and I will fight you to take back what is mine." Gon said stepping forward towards the leader.

"What's your name kid?" The leader ask.

"Gon, Gon freeze."

"Nice to meet you, names Zack." Zack said stepping towards him. Gon growls deeply and threatened.

"Your tuff but are you fast enough to protect your friend?" With that in a blink of a flash Gon and everyone heard a scream. They look to see Killua is in a head lock.

"LET HIM GO!" Gon yell as he walks towards the Zack with dangerous steps. He was going to snap Zack's neck.

"Now now calm down kid you don't want me to hurt your friend now do you? How about we make a deal." This caught Gon off gard.

_'A deal?' _He thought and stands straigh but ready for anything. "What kind of deal?"

"Well the deal is if you beat me I'll leave and you will become leader. But if I win," Zack paused and smirks. "I get to still be Alpha and I get to keep your friend here."

This pissed off Gon to the edge of killing this bastard right there and then. Killua knew something was going to happen and it did but he didn't know it was going to be this.

"I'll give you untile tomorrow afternoon because I really just want this beauty right here but untile then do what you want." Zack said letting go of Killua. Killua legs gave out underneath him and Gon rush over and caught him. Killua clinched onto Gon for dear life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters and then a bonus chapter because it's Halloween


	11. Chapter 11

"That bastard will pay." Gon said walking back in fort in his old livingroom.

"Gon calm down I'm sure your come up with something." Mito said walking in with tea and seat it on the coffee table. The only ones in the house is Gon, Killua, Alluka, and Aunt Mito. Everyone else went and stayed at a motel.

"I don't know what to do right now I have next Thursday fo give him my answer. We haven't even been on this island even for a few hours and something bad happens." Gon sits on the couch and sighs. "I want to fight him but he's fast and strong. His sent was dangerous even for me."

"How about this discus this with Killua. Come up with a plan and it will work out. Yes we had many Alphas challenged Zack but they all have something you didn't." Mito said sitting beside Gon.

"And that would be?"

"Family, friends, and the hole Island on your side. You should fight and if it doesn't go your way then train and fight again. Your fighting for people you care about that's what makes a leader Gon." Gon smiles at this and his comfedince went up more than ever. Mito is right he is fighting for people he cares about he is even fighting for him and Killua's future right now.

"Thanks Aunt Mito." Gon said smiling at her before hugging.

"G-Gon." Gon breaks the hug and sees Killua with red, puffy eyes. Killua's been crying for the pass hour because of what happened. Killua is more scared than anything right now.

Gon looks at Aunt Mito to see a knowing look. He nods his head and stands up walking to Killua.

Killua and him look at each other before Killua starts tearing up again. Gon hugged him and whispers to him.

"Calm down everything will be okay Killua." Gon whispers softly before pecking him on the lips. "I promise you that your not gonna lose me."

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's neck and Gon took this opportunity to pick him up bridle style. Walking to his bedroom with Killua in his arms he thought of what could happen to him during the fight.

He layed Killua on the bed on his side. Killua then grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face into it. He couldn't do anything besides rubbing Killua's back and telling him every thing will be okay.

This went on untile Alluka walked into the room. She walks over and sides on the other side of the bed.

Killua was spaced out he was in his own little world right now. He wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. It broke Gon's heart to see Killua like this.

Everything was happening way to fast right now. Gon is on the verge of tears because he doesn't know what to do.

You figure that the easiest way is to fight but Zack was a really tough Alpha. If Gon lost to him no matter what he will be losing everything. He will be losing his Aunt, his friends, and most importantly Killua. He had to fight but he knew that Killua doesn't want that and that Killua will figure out a different way out of this.

As the time flys by Gon was laying on his with Killua laying beside him. Killua's head was resting on Gon's chest.

Killua listens to Gon's heart beat witch calm him down some. His tears were gone but his cheeks were still stained with tears and his eyes still puffy and red. Him and Gon been in the bedroom for hour, in surprisingly comfortable silence. That was untile Gon brok the silence.

"Killua"

"Yes..."

"I'm gonna fight the Alpha." Killus sits up and looks at Gon.

"W-What?" Killua stutters.

"Like I said I'm fighting the Alpha I need to in order to keep you a d everyone safe. If I decide not to then he'll take you away from me." Gon said serious. Killua new dead well in situation like this there is no going back.

"But what will happen if you lose?" Killua ask worriedly. Gon smiles at him and puts a hand on Killua's cheek.

"I'm not going to lose and your not gonna lose me." Gon replied. "If it comes down to that run away and I'll find you when I can." Killua smiles a little and layed back down getting comfortable again. He putted when he felt Gon's hand on his head.

Gon chuckles before sighing and relaxing a bit. Next thing he knew Killua was asleep but this time purring in his sleep.


	12. Bonus Chapter ⚠️Halloween Smut⚠️

"Uhm...G-Gon." Killua said embarrassed. He look at the costumes that were layed on the bed.

Gon came into the room with a smirk, leaning on the doorframe. He knew this was gonna make Killua blush and becomes a dam blushing mess, but he gets some fun out of it.

"Aww Killua, why you blushing?" Gon said with a hint of lust in his voice. They were both getting ready for a Halloween party at Leorio and Kurapika's house.

Killua looked at him cheeks red and holding a maide dress and cat ear with a tail.

"Why do I have to wear t-this?" He ask stuttering at the end of his sentence. He shore is hell not wearing it because it was pink. The cat ears and tail were white. 

"Because you I know your gonna look cute in it and that's why your gonna wear it." Gon said smiling at him devilishly.

"Gon you pervert!" Killua yells flustered and walks over to him. They were chest to chest, Killua had to be on his tippy toes sadly. Gon smirked at him and leans towards him. There lips barely touching.

"What you gonna do about it Killua? You can't stop what's going to happen." He said wrapping his arms around Killua's waist pulling him closer to his body.

"Fine I'll put the dam thing on." Killua mumbles and Gon let go of him smiling.

'_I __swear this__ bastard.' _Killua thought irritated as he shoves Gon put the room, slamming the door. He can hear Gon laugh outside the room. He sighs and sucks up his pride.

After sometime he was done and had the costume on. His pride went down to hell when he looked at himself in the mirror that was in the bedroom. He walks to the door and opens it to see Gon in a wear a wearwolf costume.

"Ready princess?" Gon ask smiling. Killua blush more and walks pass him.

"I'm not a dam princess you prick." Killua said walking out the door front with put Gon and to the car.

Gon laughs and shuts the door, locking it as he follows Killua to the cat. Once they climb into the car and put there seat belts on, Gon pulls out the drive way and drives to the party.

Once there Gon and Killua park the car and climb out. Killua cheeks started to heat up as a few people stared at him. When they get into the house they were greated by a few people from there work.

"Gon, Killua you guys made it." Leorio said walking up to the two.

"Oh hey Leorio." Gon said looking at him along with Killua.

"Been awhile hasn't it."

"Yeah it has." Gon replied warping his arms around Killua's waist.

"Were is Kurapika?" Killua ask.

"He went to go get some drink." Leorio replied and Killua nod.

"Well I'm gonna go see everyone else see you guess around." Leorio said waving at them as he walks away.

"So what sho-." Killua didn't have time to even finish his sentence as he was dragged by Gon up stairs. He was confused untile they got to a bedroom and he started blushing.

"G-Gon we can't do this here." Killua said whisper yells as Gon push him into the bedroom and shut the door locking it.

"But I want to you the hole time you been wearing this costume, it's been turning me on the hole time~." Gon walk towards him. Killua took steps back untile he was softly pushed onto the bed.

"Gon n-no not h-here." Killua said trying to push Gon off him but Gon wouldn't budge. Gon took both of Killua's hands and move them above his head. Killua squirms as he trys to get his hands free from Gon's grasp.

Gon leans in towards Killua's expose neck and start kissing, licking, and nibbling on the sensitivity skin.

Killua inhaled sharply and squirms more as Gon was getting to close to kiss sweat spot on his neck. He moan softly when Gon found his sweat spot.

Gon abused that spot until it formed a hickey and that's when there was a knock at the door. They both froze in there spot.

"Hey if there's anyone on there please don't have sex on my bed." It was Leorio. This caused Killua to blush deeply and moved his hands to his his face after Gon let go of his hands.

"Well me out in a minute!." Gon yells and his voice was more high pitch so Leorio doesn't know it was them.

When they knew he was gone Killua sighs in relief. Gon got off him and off the bed standing up straight.

"We'll continue this later." Gon said smirking. Killua gulps some saliva and nods his head.

They both fixed up and walk out the room, luckily Leorio wasn't there. Gon walked down the stairs making sure no one saw them. Killua follows behind.

Once they got down they went into the kitchen and grabbed a few drinks.

~Time Skips~

"Gon can we leave?" Killua ask looking at him.

"Sure we been here long enough pluse it's starting to dive down a bit." Gon replied as Killua got off his lap and stretched. Luckily they both are not that drunk at the moment Killua was really tired and out of it. Gon gets up and follows Killua to the front door.

Killua was hoping to see Kurapika and Leorio before they left but they didn't. Leorio had passed out on the couch and Kurapika had to wake his ass up so he can go to bed.

Gon and Killua walk to the car fingers intertwine with each other.

"Killua site in the back." Gon demand. Killua looked at him confused and cross his arms over his chest.

"Why the hell am I sitting in the back?" Killua ask raising a brow. He then realize Gon's eyes are darker than normal.

"Get in the back seat Killua~" Gon said and Killua did as he was told. "Now lay down on your back." Killua layed on his back. Gon gets into the seat beside Killua's feet and shut the car door locking it.

Gon sits right in front of Killua's legs admiring the few. The maid dress was lower beacause Killua's legs wear bent.

Killua didn't realize the dress moved up untile it was to late. He shuts his legs tight while puting his hands right in front of his crotch trying to cover himself from Gon's eyes.

Gon chuckles and put both of his hands on Killua's knees, spreading his legs and quickly moving in between them.

Killua squirms a backs up but Gon hands moved to grab his waist pulling him closer. Killua was a blushing mess at the position they were in.

"You look so beautiful Killua~." Gon said kissing Killua's neck like earlier and abusing his sweat spot more.

Killua trys to hold back moans but that didn't last long when he felt Gon rub his dick through the dress. He moans softly as Gon continue.

Gon sits up suddenly and Killua whimper from this. Looking at Gon, Killua see what he is doing. Gon was unzipping his jeans and pulling them down a little along with his boxers to reaveal his hard on cock.

Killua eyes widen and the first question to pop up in his head was _'how__ in the hell was that __gonna__ fit' _he yelped when Gon took of his boxers from right under the dress. The only thing covering his body is the dress himself.

"Gon."

"Relaxed Killua it's only gonna hurt for a bit~" Gon said moving Killua towards him more and to wear Killua's ass is in front of Gon's face.

"Gon!" Killua gasps as Gon started to lick his buthole. Every so often will insert his tongue and that caused Killua inhale sharply. Once Gon thought Killua was ready he sets Killua back in his original position.

Killua was panting and his eyes were closed, head rested to one side. This was a view Gon wanted to see.

"Gon please." This caught Gon's attention and off gard. Gon was to busy eye taping Killua that he didn't realize Killua was grinding onto him.

"Oh you so now you want it~"

"Shut up you idiot." Killua said spreading his legs more so Gon can see both his dick and buthole twitching.

Gon smirks and positions himself to Killua's enternets. He looked at Killua to see if it was really okay. All Killua did in response was moving his hips a little.

"Its gonna hurt since I didn't streatch you~ Killua~"

"I don't care I'm already wet and your dripping so put it in." Killua demand and Gon lost it.

Gon entered Killua who whimpered and moan in response. He thrust in and out slowly letting Killua adjust to the size in him.

Killua's whimpers turned into moans after a while.

"F-Fahh...faster please~." Killua moans as his legs wrapped around Gon's waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. Gon obeys thrusting faster and going deeper. Causing Killua eyes to roll back, head thrown back, and back arched as Gon hit his prostate dead on.

Over and over again Gon hits it with no slowing g down or anything. He felt Killua tighten around him as he hot close.

Gon kissed Killua who kissed back. They both back out while Gon continues to thrust into Killua.

"Gon c-cuming!~." Killua announced as he was about to cum.

"M-Me too Killua~" Gon moans. His thrust started to get harder and faster. He kiss Killua as he thrust one last time and came into him. Killua came onto himself while moaning Gon's name.

Gon breaks the kiss and breaths heavily. Killua was a panting and blushing mess. As Gon pulled out a little bit of his seed leaked out of Killua.

"Love you Killua." Gon said giving Killua a peck on cheek before Killua passed out.

**How was the smut? ** **Did ** **I** ** do good or bad? I can't tell but anyways hope you guys like and also...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FUCKERS!!!** **😈🎃🦇**


	13. Chapter 13

Gon takes a few deep breaths before him and Killua stand in front of everyone. He was tense but ready to attack. He not ready and will never give up on what he loves just for wanting to be leader. He's going to fight to earn it. 

He lets go of Killua's hand who whimpers a little. He looks at Killua and can see it in those blue eyes that he loved do much, but he know dead ass that he has to fight, for him, his friends, family, his home, and most importantly for Killua. 

Before Gon can do anything Killua wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him softly a lovingly on the lips. Gon kiss him back the same way. 

Killua whimpers when Gon break the kiss. Gon puts his forhead on Killua's, nose to nose. They both look deeply at each other before Killua gave Gon a packed on the lips and then whispers to him. 

"Kick his ass Gon." Gon chuckles and Killua let go of him. Gon turns, stands up straight and looks dead straight into Zack's eyes. 

He took dangerous steps towards Zack. Zack puts a hand up to tell him yo stop. 

"So what would it be?" Zack ask putting his hand down and smirks devilishly. 

Gon balls up his fist. "I'll fight." He said ready. 

"Awww to bad because this is a battle to the death." Zack said laughing. 

Killua and everyone looked at Zack and Gon in horror. Killua was trembling at the fact that it is a death match. 

"I think your underestimated me Zack." Gon said growling eyes going pitch black. 

Zack cracks his knuckles before rushing over to swing a hit on Gon. 

Gon barely dodge as he ducked and heads butt Zack in the gut. Zack grabs Gon by the hair and knee him in the face. 

Gon backs up a little holding his now bloody nose. Zack was about to attack but didn't get the chance as Gon kicked him in the head. 

Killua watches this battle in horror. He hates this so much, he wants to help Gon but can't. All he can do his watch and hope and pray Gon doesn't die. He hears a loud crack as one of Gon's fingers get broken. He cringed at the sound. 

Gon was getting his ass kicked but he will not give up. He rather die trying than doing nothing. 

He then got a blow to the back of his head causing him to fall onto the ground face first. He growls as he was lifted up by the hair. Honey-brown meets hazel eyes. 

Zack was smirking like a complete idiot. 

"Mmm I wander what would happen if I wear to attack one of your friends." Zack said as he let's go of Gon's hair. 

"S-Stop." Gon stands up panting. His hole body aches but he has to protect what's his. 

"Oh and who is going to stop me?" Zack ask looking at him while he back walks to everyone. 

"I will." Gon growls as his body glows. 

Killua eyes whiden as he shouts. 

"GON NO DON'T DO IT!!" He yells trying to get towards Gon to calm him but was being held back by Leorio, Kurapika, and Alluka. 

Gon looks at Killua and smiles before his body started to change. 

Killua looked at Gon with frightened eyes as Gon was now a big black wolf. 

Zack smirks widen as he walks towards Gon. "Well I guess the rumor are true, you can turn into a wolf." He said.

Gon charged at Zack and his teeth was showing. He missed as Zack moved put the way. 

Zack hit him on the head and this caused Gon to turn sharply to attempt to bit his arm. Zack pulled his arm away in time. 

Gon was getting pissed and irritated at the fact he can't get a hit on Zack right now. 

After a few more hours Killua and everyone saw Gon getting tired. 

Gon was standing there tounge out as he was panting. He felt exhausted, irritated, sweaty, and his body is aching. He was still in his wolf form.

"Gon watch out!" Killua yells as Gon was to late. 

Gon got punched in the face and that's when he takes the opportunity to bite Zack. 

Zack screams as Gon bits down on his hand. Zack struggles but Gon wouldn't let him go. 

Gon used all his might a threw Zack. Zack's body rolls on the ground untile his claws came out stopping him from rolling. A cloud of dust and dirt was formed by this. 

"You bitch." Zack said standing up, his eyes, his eyes changed from hazel to pitch black like Gon's. He was going to change. Gon digged his claws into the ground, fur standing on in as he growld.

Zack changed into a blown wolf. But something was off about this, Gon was much taller and bigger than Zack. 

This caught everyone off gard besides Gon and Zack. They were to busy trying to kill each other. 

Zack and Gon both ran at each other. Gon jumps and this caused Zack to hesitate for a second that gave Gon his chance. 

Gon tackle Zack to the ground and bared his teeth into Zack's neck. It was merely seconds before Zack body went lim under him. 

He let's go of Zack's neck and gets off his body. He looked over at everyone and transformed back into his human form. 

Killua tears up and runs towards Gon. Gon smiles and opens his arms and Killua tackle him to the ground hugging him tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hope this chapter is good and sorry for not publishing I got a lot to do before Eoc testing. But I hope this was a good chapter it's my first time writing a fighting sence.


	14. Chapter 14

"Killua calm down Gon will be okay." Kurapika said while Killua paces around the living room waiting for Mito to get put of the bedroom. 

"How am I going to calm down when Gon just got into a fight with Zack!? Gon killed him I can't unseen that!" Killua said throwing his hands in the air. 

"We know we all saw but Gon will be okay."

"Okay my ass he is getting his ass beat by me." Killua said pointing at himself. "He scared me half to death when he went full on Wolf, let alone Gon was bigger than Zack." He said sitting down on the couch. 

"Witch that brings into question. Why was Gon bigger than Zack?" Kurapika thought for a moment untile Wing came into the livingroom.

"He's a purebred Alpha." Wing said crossing his arms. Killua looked at him confused.

"What do you mean per breed Alpha?" Killua ask. 

"Purebred Alpha are basically that every pup in the family were born Alphas. There might be a lot of Omega's in the family because Omegas can give birth, but every pup is born Alpha." Wing explains. 

"I call that bull shit." Killua said. "That is not possible." 

"Now and days it's not due to evolution. But there are a few family's that have this." Wing states." So basically if Gon and you were to have pup's all of them will be Alpha's."

"Okay that makes more since I think." Killua sighs leaning back on the couch. 

"Killua." Mito called for Killua, he immediately stands up and walks towards her. She nods smiling at him. 

He walks to the bedroom little hesitant. He opens the door and peaks through to see Gon siting up on the bed. 

Gon notice and looks over to him smiling, patting the spot in front of him. He watches Killua walk into the room shuting the door behind him. Siting in front of him he can see Killua is worried. 

"Killua I'm okay." Gon smiles and Killua hugs him tightly. He surpassed a whimper and hugs Killua back, rubbing his back in gentl circles. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you Killua." Gon whispers to him. Killua nuzzle into Gon's neck enjoying the moment. He then sits up looking at Gon in the eye. 

"Your an idiot you know that." Killua said. 

Gon was about to say something before he got cut off by Killua kissing him deeply. The kiss was something. Gon felt happy, excited, and a little desperate in a way. They make out for a few more minutes untile they pull away panting. 

"Love you, you idiot." Killua said panting a little. 

"Love you too." Gon said wrapping his arms around the other's waist, pulling there bodies closer to each other. 

"So your finally leader." 

"Yeah but we do need to get to the pack house when I heal up." 

"Pack house?" Killya ask confused.

"The pack house is really big. We all can live there, but only close friends and family. Everyone else lives in town." 

"So everyone that came with use will live in the house."

"Yep." Killua eyes gleam happily and smiles. 

"That's awesome, I can't believe were all going to live together." Killua said wrapping his arms around Gon's and kissing him again. "I'm really happy." 

"I can tell." There was a knock at the door and both look. 

"Come in." Gon said and the door opened to reveal an old woman. They look at the woman confused. 

'Who let her in?' Gon throught. 

"Who are you?" Gon ask looking at her. 

"Mmm so your the one that deafet Zack." She said her hands behind her back. 

"Yes I am now what is it?" 

"You see since you are the new Alpha leader we need to make sure your ready for the responsibility and that you have a mate picked out." 

"Of course I'm ready for this. I've been dreaming about this since I was a pup." 

"Then what will your first thing for being the new leader?" 

'To many questions.' Gon thought as he sighs. "First I want every home and street clean and fixed up, I need the land to be planted with fruits a vegetables." Gon deplaned and the woman smiles. 

"So you are his son." She said in a soft voice. "Very well we will carry this put as order." Then she left. 

Gon and Killua felt super awkward and soon laughed. 

"Dam I never thought she would stop talking." Gon said laying back on the bed while Killua is on top of him. 

"Oh be quiet and be nice." Killua said punching him in the arm. 

"Oh ow that hurt." Gon said sarcastically and grins. 

"Your an idiot." 

"Am I?" 

"Yes Gon." Killua replied laughing at him for acting like an idiot. Gon smirks as he puts his hand on his hips and switch there position. 

Killua yelps and and try to punch Gon off, but he would botched. "Gon get your Alpha ass off me." He whined. 

"Nope." Gon layed ontop of him. 

"Gon." Killua whimpers struggling. "You too heavily." 

"But you like it."

"Gon your crushing me now get off." Killua was ready to kick Gon in his crouch to get him to move. 

"Okay, okay only if you kiss me." Gon grins. 

"Gon no." Killua blush. 

"Then I'm not getting off you." Killua pouts and struggles. 

This went on for a few minutes before Killua sighs in deafet. 

"Fine you win." He said and kissed Gon. "Happy?" 

"Yep." Gon gets off and of Killua and gets off the bed.

"Gon get your ass back in bed and rest." Killua grabs him by the arm.

"I'm fine." 

"No bed now or I'm spending my heat alone." Killua said and this caught Gon off gard. Gon growls at the thought of Killua not spending his first heat with him. 

"Fine, only if you stay." Gon said seriously as he lays down being Killua close to his body. "Don't ever threaten me with your heat again got it." 

Killua gulps and was kinda scared. He nods as he feels Gon arms listen around him. 

'Gon is so going to kill me'


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry I haven't been publishing chapters I've been really busy with school and personal stuff but I have a lot of chapters to publish and they'll be out soon. 
> 
> Pluse my winter break is starting tomorrow so this means Christmas smut chapter also a little surprise in the books as well (maybe) 
> 
> But I hope that I can get the chapters out before winter break is over. 
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter and the story so far!!!

⚠️SMUT!!! Because I'm bored⚠️

It was the next day after the fight with Zack. Gon and Killua where the only ones in the house at the moment because Mito went out along everyone else because they were getting everything unpacked at the pack house. It was really early for them to do that but they did it anyways. 

Mito was the one to actually tell everyone. Reason is because she just wanted to get it done and over with. That way when Gon and Killua get there they don't need to worry about setting everything up. 

"Gon you need to shower." Killua said walking into the bedroom. 

Gon was still sore and hurting from yesterday. All he wanted to do was lay down doing nothing. But that wasn't going to happen because Killua was there. He like how Killua can act like a parent sometimes but it usually gets on his nerves. 

"I don't want to." Gon whined as Killua grabed him by the ankle and yank him off the bed. 

Gon fell off the bed with a thud. Sit on the ground, he rubs the back of his head. 

"What was that for?" He ask standing up and looking at Killua. 

"Go take a shower now." Killua demanded pointing to the bathroom. He was so not having it with Gon shut right now. Gon smells and he knows it. 

"I don't want to." 

"Gon go now." Killua raised his voice sounding like a mom who is telling there child to go clean there room. 

Gon huffs and stands up off the ground making his way to the bathroom. Then an idea pop up in his mind. He grins and looks to see Killua already looking at him. 

"Killua can you shower with me?" He ask innocently with a little begging in his eyes. He saw a dust of pink on Killua's cheeks. 

"F-Fine but don't try shit." Killua said walking pass Gon into the bathroom, turning the lights on Gon shuting the bathroom door and locks it. 

Killua flinch as he here the door lock. He didn't know why but he felt kinda weird. That's when he saw Gon getting undress right in front of him. 

"Like what you see?" Gon smirks walking towards him. Killua blush and looks away as he starts undressing. He can feel Gon eyeing him up and down as he gets a chill down his spine. 

Gon loved what he was seeing as Killua strips in front of him. Ge felt himself get hard so he walk pass Killua and gets into the shower. He turns the water in and warm water hits his tan skin. He then smirks when he felt Killua get in the shower with him. 

Killua was so flustered right now, all he could do was look at Gon's back in silence. He didn't want to move or speak. 

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to shower?" Gon ask looking over his should to look at the blushing Omega. There eye meet and Killua blushed more. 

Gon smirks and turns around showing everything to Killua. He was so confident in himself unlike Killua, who try and hids his body from Gon. 

He leans down towards Killua's ear and whidpers.

"You don't have to hid Killua~" Gon said intertwining there fingers together. 

Killua takes a few deep breathes so he could calm his nerves before standing up straight. But he yelped when Gon pinned him up against the wall. 

He shivers at the contact of cold, and wet on his back. He looked deep into Gon's eyes to see there dark. 

He squirms knowing dead ass well what those eyes meant and he was shore ass hell was not ready. 

"Gon I'm not-" He was unable to finsh as was caught off by Gons lips on his own. They move in a rythen for a few minutes untile Killua forced to break this kiss because he couldn't breath. 

Panting and blushing Killua was at this point hard. He gasp when he felt Gon's cock touched his. 

"Gon no I can't I'm not ready." Killua said and look to see Gon is looking at how small Killua is. 

"I didn't know that a Omega was so small I though they were more a normal size." Gon states and Killua blush at this. 

He wanted to run or smack Gon for being a pervert but he couldn't. Gon had his hand pinned to the side of his head and had his body pressed on his. 

"Killua~"

"No Gon." 

"Please?~"

"I said no Gon." Killua looked down shuting his eyes tightly not wanting to look at Gon. But that didn't stop Gon from doing it. 

Gon flipped Killua, to were Killua back is facing Gon's chest. Gon loved the view he was getti g and ran a finger down Killua's spine. 

Killua shivers and bits his lower lip. He didn't want this but at the same time he does. 

"Hey Killua let me try something." Gon said moving his hands to Killua's thighs. 

"Y-Your not going to fuck me are y-you?" Killua ask and his only response was a chuckle. He inhaled when Gon forced him to spread his legs. Gon leans into Killua and right towards his ear. 

"I'm not fucking you Killua I'm just going to do this." With that Gon puts his cock in between Killua's thighs to were there clocks are touching. 

"G-Gon." Killua inhaled sharply while moving a little causing Gon to moan. 

"Now close your legs and make sure are dicks are touching~" Gon said in a husk voice into Killua's ear. 

Killua did as told and Gon started to move his hips. They both moan in unison as there cocks rub against each other.

Killua was moaning more than Gon, as Gon was grunting and growling at the feeling. 

Gon picked up the pace a little and thrust his cock in between Killua's thighs. 

"Gon." Killua moans his name as the pleasure was so good. He hits to admit this was better than jerking off. 

After about what seems like hours Killua was the first one to come. He came onto himself and the wall. He heard a grunt sound and then felt something hot and wet shot onto his skin. 

He was panting and blushing mess all he could hear was him and Gon's heavy breathing. He shiver when Gon removed his cock from in between his thighs. 

Gon kicked his lips and admired what he did. There was so much cum in between Killua's thighs and it was dripping down onto his legs. 

"You look purfect Killua" Gon said and backed up so Killua could stand up all the way. 

They both take the remaining shower in silence but in a comfortable silence. 

Once done they dry off and put new clothes off. Killua helped with Gon's wounds and made sure they didn't get infected. 

"Killua I love you." Gon says put of no were causing Killua to blush a little. 

"I love you too idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the smut was good! It's been a while and I think I pulled it off quite well


	16. Chapter 16

Killua P.O.V

It's been about a few weeks since me, Gon, and the others have moved into the pack house. 

It's nice a cozy and I feel safe, comfortable, and protected. I feel Luke this because Gon is fine and healed up, and I have everyone that I care about right by me. 

At first when we all moved in there was a lot of complications that had to be taken care of. For example were everyone was going to stay who was gonna do what and all that good stuff. 

When we figured out everything it's been peacefully, well for the most part. Gon has been leaving really early in the morning and he's been coming home late. 

But I can understand why, he's trying to get everything back to normal and a storm is coming. Witch is making him really stressed out and tired. 

Will he is doing this I been hanging out with Mito because her being an Omega she's teaching me a few things and I learn a lot. 

Everyday I'm learning something new from her and I have no problem with it. She tells me what I have to do if my heat comes early and I'm not prepared for it.

She's became like a mother to me, unlike my mother who didn't teach or show love to me what so ever. Yeah she might of care but she never showed it. 

I sigh as I watch a bird land on a branch. I smile a little as the bird starts chirping and singing. Closing my eyes I listen and that's when I heard the door open. My head turns and I see no one. 

'The fuck' I say under my breath. I stand up from my seat and walk over to the door. Poking my head out into the hall way I see nothing. 

I step out the bedroom and shut the door. I took careful and quiet steps as I walk down the hallway. 

I look around my surroundings carefully and sharply. That's when I heard a crash from my kitchen which cause me to flinch and tense a lot. 

'Who the hell?' I walk to the kitchen and I look to see nothing. 

"Okay guys this isn't funny, please come out." I say looking around and I heard another crash from the big livingroom. I run to the room and see nothing, everything was fine. 

"Okay ass hole show yourself!" I yell growling. 

"Oh you are even more perfect up close~." Someone said. I didn't have any time to do anything. I was knocked to the ground and my vision blurs. 

I try to get up but only felt a foot on my back that pushed me down on the ground. Then everything goes blank. 

No One P.O.V 

Gon was out by the docks helping out and preparing everything for the storm that's on it's way. He lost count of time because he was so focuse. 

"GON!" Gon turns his head as he was giving someone an order. He looked to see Zushi out of breath. He raise an eyebrow and cross his arms over is muscler chest. 

"What is it Zushi? I'm busy as you can see." Gon said snarling at Zushi. 

"I-Its about K-Killua." Zushi said out of breath, he ran from the pack house to the harbor. 

"What wrong with Killua!?" Gon ask voice rised but with a concerned tone to it. 

"We can't find him, there is another sent that we don't know who it it! We think Killua got kidnapped." Zushi said, Gon uncross his arms and looks serious.

"Zushi head back and tell the other's I'll be there." Zushi nods and runs back to the pack house. 

Gon was ferocious so he called everyone. There was a lot of chattering going on untile Gon looked at them all.

"I must go home early, I would like everything done by the time I get back! But I may not be coming here tomorrow because something came up with my mate! You all know your jobs and I aspect it done when I come back! Got it!?" Every one that is working all nod and went back to work. 

Gon calms his breathing and his eye go pitch black. He turns into his wolf form witch everyone got to see him. 

He ran away into the woods towards the pack house, that was untile a familiar faint sent got to him. He stops dead in his tracks a smells the air as the wind blew. 

His eyes whiden and his senses perked up. It was Killua's sent but it was faint. 

He listens to his surroundings untile a cry was heard a few miles away. He growls and runs in the direction of the cry. 

His instincts were kicking in at the point. The only thing on his mind is finding Killua and making sure he is okay. 

Gon stops when he gets the smell of blood coming from the direction he is going in. 

He picks up speed untile he gets to a clearing. Stoping at the tree line he looks around cautiously. 

That's when he heard a man screaming. He pricked up more and sees a man running from something, that's when he saw a wounded wolf. 

His eyes darken more as the wolf turn into a human and spoke to the man. 

"Were is he!?" The unknown man snaped at the other man. The other man had his hands up in defeat.

"W-We don't know! I swear on my life!" The man on the ground struggles. "All we know is that some got to him before us." The man said.

Gon is watching form a bush he is hiding in now, back to his human he gritted his teeth in rage. He knows who there talking about. 

"Then who else could of taken him!?" 

"I-Im sorry, I swear I don't know!" After that the man got off the other man. 

"Find him now and if you find the people who took him kill them." The man order as the one on the ground got up quickly and ran away. 

After that Gon ran back to the pack house were everyone is talking in worry. He walks through the door with rage and everyone immediately put there attention on him. 

"Gon." Mito said as she steps forward. 

"We all need to rest for to night in the morning were gonna find Killua. He is strong and can take care of himself for now. He knows we'll all come to his rescue. But we must rest and eat." Gon said serious, no one said a word and only nod before Mito, Bisky, and Alluka go and make dinner. Everyone else left to get ready for tomorrow. 

After dinner and cleaning up everyone was getting ready for bed. What seems like hours everyone was asleep, besides Gon. Worry and fear was setting into his mind. He can only think of what could happen to Killua. 

But he also didn't forget about the whole causing Killua's heat early shit. It was scary that he could cause Killua's heat, but him and Killua haven't seen each other that much do to him having to leave to go get  
everything ready for a storm that's coming. 

But it's to close to when the storm will hit and if Killua is still missing it will cause a major panic to everyone even to him. 

He sighs as he lays down on Killua's side of the bed taking in Killua's sent. It was sweet like chocolate and it calms Gon nerves down a bit. 

"I'll find you Killua." He said mumbling before he shuts his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Killua woke up to a major ass headache. He groans as he sits up on cold hard ground, looking around his surroundings, but really couldn't because his vision was blurry at the moment.He can barely hear anything, his body feels numb for some reason. 

After awhile he can see and hear fine but the headache is getting to him. He moves his head to the side only to be greated with a sharp pain to the back of his skull. He whimpers loudly and regrets it when he hears footsteps. 

"Oh the little shits up." A guys voice was heard. Killua looks to see a man towering over him. He backs up, growling, against the cold wall, which send shivers down his spine. 

"Hey guys look we got a tough one." The guy pointed out as his buddy's look at Killua with a smirk on there face. The guy put his hand out, only to have Killua growl more deeper this time. 

"Yo Izumi leave the Omega alone." Everyone, even Killua, looked to see a tall man, red hair, and dark brown eyes, standing at the exit. 

"Where have you been J?" The guy that was about to touch Killua said. 

"I needed to do something important." J said and looked at Killua. "Well hello little Omega." He said as he smirks and walk towards Killua. 

"BACK OFF!!" Killua growls fangs showing. 

"Awww don't be like that." J said cubbing Killua's face into his hand. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." 

"What do you want from me!?" Killua snaped. 

"Well we need you to be in heat so I can mark you and claim you as mine, that way I can make a deal with your Leader because I know you both love each other dearly." Killua's eyes whiden and he struggles to break free. 

"But I'll take you to him when your in heat that way I can mark you on the spot if he decides to disagree with my request." 

Killua didn't know what to do or what to say, he was scared out of his mind. The thought of this Alpha marking him in front of Gon made him want to die. Anyone and he means anyone is not allowed to mark or mate with him but only Gon. 

"Y-YOUR A MONSTER!." Killua shouts in J face, who in response slaps Killua in the face after he let go of him. 

"Never raise your voice at an Alpha young Omega or you will experience something that will break you." J said standing up stright and turning to his buddy's 

"I need everyone stand guard out side! If his heat comes inform me immediately!" With that everyone went out side to there positions. 

"And you..." J looks at Killua who was fighting the tears from showing. 

"Stay here and act pretty, you even try to attempt to leave there will be punishment." J left with a very upset Killua. 

Meanwhile with Gon, he was on the verge of killing someone. He was stressed do to the fact that there is not tracts or sent trail for him to follow at all. The only sent is the one in the house. 

"Zushi." Gon calls and Zushi comes running towards him. "I need you to go into town and tell everyone to be on high alert for anyone that looks suspicious, and if they see someone with white hair." 

"Yes Gon I'll do that, but don't you think that I can take Alluka with me? she really wants to help." Zushi uses the puppy eye trick. Gon sighs and waves him off as for Zushi he was happy. 

"Gon don't stress yourself out about this." Mito said walking into the living room. 

"I'm just worried that's all." 

"Yes I know but Gon you need to stay strong for Killua, hes strong and I know he can survive long enough untile we find him. Who knows maybe he's coming up with a plan to escape were ever he is." She hugs Gon who was tense. 

"Do you really think we can find Killua in time Mito?" Gon ask looking at her. 

She smiles reassuring. "I'm sure we can Gon, but you need to have trust in Killua that he will be strong, okay?." She kiss his forhead. 

"Okay." Gon said inhaling and exhaling so he can calm his nerves. 

"Gon!." Gon and Mito look to see Knuckles. 

"We found blood and Killua's sent." He said, Gon and Mito broke the hug and Knuckles leads them to the spot. 

So much was going through Gon's head. He was worried that Killua got severally injured when the kidnappers took him. Running to the spot Gon can spell the blood. 

"Here!." Knuckles stops and shows them. Gon crouch down and takes two of his fingers and touch the blood. He feels the blood and it was a somewhat dry. 

"And you said you can smell Killua's sent." 

"Yes." Gon smell a the air and stands up to see if he can get a better wift. The smell of Killua's sent send a wave of relief in him. 

"Yeah Killua's been here and this blood is his." Gon said turning towards Mito and Knuckles. 

"We need to rally up the Alpha's in down so we can have a meeting now." Gon said sternly, Knuckles nods and runs back to the pack house to tell everyone about the news. 

Mito puts a hand on Gon's shoulder and Gon looks at her. "Gon is Killua gonna be okay?" She ask, Gon looks at the sky and sighs.

"I don't know to be honest...it all depends on were Killua got hurt and how bad it is." He said. 

Back to Killua who was shivering and whimpering. He didn't realize he got hurt on his side untile now. His whole side was socked with blood. 

"How in the hell did I not notice this before?" He mumbles to himself, he hasn't even seen the wound at all and he doesn't even know when he got it. But being Killua he lifts up his shirt and hiss as the skin surrounding it stretches. His eyes whiden when he sees it. 

"H-Holy shit." He covers his mouth with his free hand. The wound was disgusting and deep. It looked like a knife or something sharp pearce's his side. The worst thing is he doesn't know how deep it is at the moment, but he does know that it hurts like a bitch. 

He started sobbing and lays on the cold ground and calling out to the one person he wants right now.

"G-Gon!."


	18. Chapter 18

Gon got this strong feelings all of a sudden when he stops walking around the room. 

He only has an hour before the meeting starts. He doesn't know what to do or what to say. Walking over to the window, he looks at the sky. 

"It's so...beautiful." Gon smiles a little remembering the times where him and Killua would lay on the grass, looking up at the sky and would talk for hours on end. 

"Gon every one is almost here. Just waiting on Zushi and Alluka to get back." Kurapika informed but got no response from Gon. He walk into the room fully and a little nervous. 

"Gon you okay?" Kurapika ask...no responded. He sighs and turns to the door, but before he can Gon spoke. 

"Is he really going to be okay? Will he last untile we get there? Are we going to be able to have a future?...Kurapika." Gon said as his voice cracked a little. Kurapika can tell Gon is up set and so deep in thought about what could happen to Killua. He turns to face Gon and spoke. 

"Gon." He took a deep breath. "We been friends for so long and I known Killua after you, we all did. He is strong and we know he can hang in there untile we get there. He will not let go untile your there. Untile he knows he will be safe in your arms again." He sighs before continuing. "Killua wont and will never give up because he knows we're all going to be there and rescue him." 

Gon look at Kurapika with sadness but also determination. "We will find him and you will have him in your arms once again." Kurapika added, Gon smiles a little and looks back out the window. 

"Your right I shouldn't be thinking about the worst things possible, I should stay positive for Killua and think of the best out comes. I know he is waiting and I want to cradle him in my arms and tell him that I'm there for him." Gon said and straightens up and puts on his serious face. Kurapika smiles a little at the fact that Gon is olay but Mentally no not untile they can get Killua back home. 

They both leave the room and towards a much bigger room were everyone is waiting. Opening the doors it makes a creaking sound as it opens. Gon saw everyone's eyes on him and only on him. 

He glares at them and a few look away while the rest are sweating do to the stare. He walks stright to the front of the room as all eyes were on him. 

He looked serious at everyone as he takes inhales. "As you all know." He started. "Killua my future mate and your future Luna of the pack has been kidnapped. There had been reports of unfamiliar Alpha's on the Island. We assumed that these Alpha's are the caused of Killua kidnapping." Before Gon could continue someone stand up. A tall Fisher men with a white beard and a red nose. 

"If this will help I did see two unfilmiar Alpha's on my boat the other day, they looked suspicious but I didn't want to both but what ever conversation they where having it was serious. I could tell by there body language and there face expressions." The man said and Gon nods in understanding. 

"Thank you for the information that will help a lot, but we need to find Killua and fast. As you all know we dont have long untile the storm hits. I would like to be with my future mate before the storm. He is at high risk for a lot of things but the reason, I assume, that he was kidnapped because of his heat." 

"Gon what do you mean?" Everyone even Gon looked at Aunt Mito and this was the time to spill the tea.

"When an Alpha becomes a leader they will send off a sent that will trigger there Omega's heat within a week. That's why I've stayed away from him. I didn't want him to go into heat but I also wasn't ready for it at the moment. I have my duty's as a leader and wanted to get my home back to normal." Gon inhale sharply as Mito looked upset. 

"Why in god's name are you telling us now!? Gon"

"Because I needed to keep this away from Killua, if he knew he might of not want it and it's way too early for us to start a family or mate." The atmosphere changed when an Alpha stands up. 

"How can you be so worthless? So what if he's not ready just mate with him and be done simple as that." The Alpha snickers but Gon wasnt having it something snaped and his sent got dark and threatening. Everyone got scared for there lives.

"Say shit like that again." Gon looks at the Alpha with all dark eyes. "I will not hesitate to rip out your spin and shove it up your ass, rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat." He said snapping and growling at the Alpha. The Alpha immediately said his ass down and stayed quiet. No one dare to speak or move a muscle as Gon calmed down. 

"As I was saying I need you all to go on a search for Killua. I need all the Beta's to search through the town, harbor, anywhere and for the Alpha's go look in the woods and I mean it. If I see anyone not doing there job you will get punished." Gon said and everyone was scared. "So if your a beta go into town as your in town ask everyone. As for Alpha's you guys follow me." He said and all Beta quickly got up and left. 

Gon looks dead straight at the Alpha's and sighs. "If any of you try shit with Killua when you find him I will make sure your not able to mate or pleasure your Omega's or Beta's ever again." He said standing up stright. "Now dismiss, follow Kurapika, Leorio, and Bisky, they will give you your orders until I come out there and help." With that the room was cleared out. Gon stands there wondering if Killua is going to be okay.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been days since the search has started but with no luck. The storm is getting closer by the hours. Dark clouds are starting to form in the blue sky. This worried everyone but mostly Gon. 

He's been so busy with the search that he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings, eating, drinking, or sleeping. The only thing on his mind is Killua and his safety.

"Gon we need your help!" Alluka said running up to Gon who was dealing with orders. Gon turms to look at Alluka who was out of breath. 

"We found a old building and it's full of unfiltera Alpha scents and an Omega sent that smells like Killua." She said taking in a few deep breaths to catch her breath. Gon eyes whiden at the though of Killua. 

"Where is the building!?" He ask demanding as his eyes darken. 

"Folkiw me." She said and turned into a blackish wolf and ran in the direction. Gon turns into his wolf form and followed after her. 

A wave of anxiety and excitement rush through Gon. As he runs the sent gets stronger soon Alluks stops and Gon does the same thing. 

Both of them turn back and meet up with Kurapika who was watching the area.

"Got anything?" Alluka ask sitting down besides Kurapika as Gon looks around the building. 

"There are about 10 Alpha and there Alpha leader, I can tell there is an Omega and the smell of blood." 

The word blood hit Gon and he growls. 

"Gon calm down or your gonna expose us, even if it is Killua the blood might not be his." Gon calmed dr own by this and whimpers a little. Alluka puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Gon..." Alluka looked at him concerned and worried. 

"Killua needs me." He whispers and then there was a scream that came from the building. All there attention was focused on the building. The Alpha's out side didn't even flinched or bother to investigate. 

In the building how ever alot was going on. 

"Hold him down!" The doctor told a few Alphas who where in the building . 

Killua struggles and attempt to change, but the wound on his side was hurting and caused more blood to spill out. He whimpers but soon was cornered and this gave the Alpha's the opportunity to hold him down. 

"Dr. T, do it before he gets any ideas." 

"First let him go, it's fine if he runs around all he is doing will risk blood lost." Dr. T said and the Alpha's let go of Killua who immediately backed up more into a corner. He was panting and was whimper do to his wound. 

"You can do what you want but understand this we will not let you die." Dr. T said and Killua growls at him before whimpering. 

"You know I could help you with your wound but you have to let me and trust me." 

"Why should I trust you!? Better yet back the hell off!" Killua snaped at Dr.T as his eyes turn black, fangs becoming sharper, and nails turning into claws. 

"Now, now put those fangs away. You dont want to turn do you? Be smart about your actions. If you turn you will have to deal with them." Dr. T pointed to the two Alphas that held down Killua. "And I don't think you would like it if they deal with you, little Omega. So let me help you with your wounds or there will be problems." 

"Like I said back off!" Killua growls getting pissed but in reality the wound on his side was getting worst and this was causing more problems. He wants Dr. T to help but he is scared of what he would do. He scared that he will take an advantage of him.

"Why are you crying?" Killua looks up at Dr.T he didn't realize he was crying untile he felt a tear roll down his pale cheeks. He couldn't hold back anymore and more tears started to spill out. He started sobbing silently and this gave Dr. T the opportunity to approach Killua. He looks over to the Alpha's and nods as one of them gave him a bag that was filled with first aid supplies. 

One Alpha that had dark brown colored hair goes behind Killua to sit him up straight and support him. The other that had grey hair stands by ready for anything if Killua trys anything.

"Lift his shirt up." Dr.T said looking at the dark brown haired Alpha who obeyed, lifting up Killua's shirt up. 

Killua whimpers as the shirt rubs up against his wound. Gritting his teeth as the skin streatch. It was hard for him to breath because all he would feel is a sharp pain on his side. 

"Lay him down this is worst than I thought." Dr. T said and he helped the Alpha lay Killua down on his back. 

Killua was breathing hard as he looks at Dr. T. He was nervous and the erg to turn and run away was high. He was then waken up to his senses by a painfully stinging sensation on his side. He looks and sees that Dr.T is pouring a liquid supstens on his wound. 

Killua cryed out as it starts to feel like it was burning. Struggling to sit up but only to have the Alpha pinned his arms to his side. Thrashing his head side to side he trys to kick Dr. T to get him to stop pouring the liquid, but with no luck. He was a sobbing mess and was trying to get away or turn. 

"Please stop it burns!" Killua shouts out in pure pain in his voice. Tears where pouring out of his eyes and he couldn't stop. He wanted to show he was strong but all from the begging from this mess he's been week.

"Its almost done calm down." Dr. T reassure Killua but this didn't work as Killua continued. Soon the sensation of burning and stinging was gone. 

Killua lays there panting as his face was stained with tears, eyes red and puffy, throat hurting do to crying and shouting. 

"There your almost done, all we need to do is stitch it up and wrap it, so bear with me for a bit more. Then after that you need to eat and then go to sleep." Dr. T said softly to Killua as he runs his fingers through white fluffy hair. To his surprise Killua purrs and leans into the touch without knowing it. 

Killua at the moment was feeling numbness on his side and he was tired. His eyes started to get heavy and he close them not knowing what will happen next. But all he can remember was another sharp pain starting to start back up on his side. 

Back to Gon, he was let's say on the edge of killing someone. 

"Like I said Gon you can't just go there untile we all go. That way you can focuse on getting Killua back while we all fight those Alpha's." Kurapika said as Gon punch the wall irritated and pisses. 

"I'm saying I go by myself to go get my mate." Gon gritted his teeth. 

"And were saying wait untile we get everyone to help and figure out a plan to get him back." 

"Listen I can do this myself I'm strong enough to get Killua back."

"Gon! Listen to yourself do you think Killua would want this!? For you to go by yourself and not have everyone help you. What if you get killed!? Your risking something huge. We all can lose you and him in on day." Kurapika yells as Gon stays silent and looks down at the ground, tears filling his eyes. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. "We have to so this together, if not if you die you are going to send Killua and everyone to a life of hell and loneliness, especially Killua." 

"Y-Your right...after hearing his screams of pain all i could think of is getting him back and not what will happen."

"Your glad me and Alluka were there." 

"Yeah." Gon said smiling a little. 

"Now let's get some rest tomorrow when we wake up we will send out a investigation. So we can learn how things work and what will be the best out come. Then we can come up with a plan and soon get Killua back before the storm." 

"Shit Kurapika we have to strick tomorrow then, the storm will be here soon. We only have tomorrow or we lose are chance of getting Killua back." Gon said worriedly. 

"Gon we'll think of every thing tomorrow, we need to sleep." Kurapika takes his hand off Gon's shoulder and walks to the door before he could leave the room Gon spoke. 

"Promise me we will get him back before the storm." Gon said and Kurapika smiles. 

"We'll get him back I promise." That's all he said before leaving the room


	20. Chapter 20

It was around 11 o'clock at night and Gon was still up. He couldn't sleep and the thought of getting Killua back was going through his mind. Those screams, shouts, whimpers, yelling, all out of pain where getting to him. 

He doesn't even know if Killua is okay or still alive and the thought of him dead is bring him to the edge more. 

He needs to know if Killua is okay and will make it throught this. So being Gon and the most stubborn person ever he sneaks out the silently, hoping not to wake up anyone. 

Shuting the bedroom door he walks downstairs quickly but quietly. He puts on his shoes and jacket and leaves the house.

He knew dead as everyone was going to be pissed when he gets back. It's not like he is going to strick right there and then when he gets to the destination. He just going to find a way to see Killua and make sure he is going to be okay. 

Walking for about 30 or so minutes Gon sees the building. But to his luck and surprise there wasn't as many Alpha's garding the front or around the building at this hour. This gave him a good chance of seeing Killua. 

Gon heart beats faster at the thought of seeing his mate or his lover either way he gonna see Killua and at this point no one can stop him from seeing Killua and I mean no one. He walks quietly to the back of the building making sure to stay down wind so the Alpha's that are standing guard will not know he is there, but also watching his step as he did so. 

Once he has reach the back of the building Gon sniffs out Killua, hoping that where ever Killua is in the back will be a small hole. And to his surprise he found one. 

He peeks through and his eyes whiden at the sight of Killua, laying on the ground, blood stained shirt. He inhales sharply at the sight of Killua laying there. Killua's breathing was okay and he seems fine but he wondered where the blood came from. 

'Did he get attacked or did he attack someone?' This question was playing through Gon's mind for awhile untile he say movement from Killua. His eyes lit up in excitement. Then Killua woke up and sat up yawning. Oh does he miss that cute yawn from him. 

Killua kinda looks confused and then his eyes whiden when he seemed to realize something. Gon watch as Killua carfually lift up his shirt. Killua side was wrap in bandages and he sighs exhausted. 

Gon looks at his side and growls He didn't know of his actions untile he heard a voice that made his heart feel warm. 

"G-Gon." He was pulled out of his action by the voice that's when his eyes meet another's. Honey-brown eyes meeting dark-blue once. Gon smiles warmly as Killua eyes glossed up. 

"Killua." With that Killua crawls to him and and started sobbing while calling out to Gon. Gon smiles and puts a hand through the crack and puts it on Killua cheek. 

"W-Where ha-have y-you bee-been?" Killua stuttered a full question do to a mixture of feelings. 

"Shhhh, first calm down baby." Gon said soothingly and softly, this calmed Killua down a bit but not much. 

"Are you here to get me out?" Killua ask sniffing. 

"Sorry love but you have to wait untile tomorrow." 

"B-But I need you too hold m-me again Gon...I-I." Killua couldn't continue his sentence as he broke down in tear again. 

"Killua you need to listen to me okay?" Gon said getting Killua full attention. "Killua you need to listen to me okay?" Gon said getting Killua full attention. "Where gonna get you out of here sometime tomorrow, we don't know when but where gonna get everyone to help out. Reason why were waiting is because I'll be taking a risk taking you back home because of your wound, I can tell its deep and your exhausted, emotionally and physically. For now you need to try and rest, but keep your garde up. Let them know your not giving up without a fight. The other reason is because I can full on tell that they will try to get you back even when we rescue you. Tomorrow will be a day of justice and for you to be back home." He said with determination but with a little bit of seriousness in his voice. Killua tears roll down his cheeks as he puts his hand on Gon's, that was still on his cheek. He nuzzles Gon's hand and close his eyes. 

Gon smiles softly at his lover. He missed Killua alot and luckily this will all be over tomorrow. They both sit there in silence as Killua was still nuzzling Gon's hand, as for Gon he was humming a song that he knew that will calm Killua down. 

"G-Gon I'm." Killua yawns resting his head on the wall. "Tired." He said.

"Then sleep love your gonna need it for tomorrow." Gon said softly as he watch as Killua lays on the ground. Gon smiles at Killua and next thing he knew Killua fell asleep. He chuckles and streatch once he stands up. He looks at Killua one last time before sneaking away. Before walking back he looks at the building with a serious but calm look. 

"Good night Killua." He said and went back to the pack house.


	21. ⚠️Christmas Smut chapter bounes⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS SMUT!!!! 
> 
> That's all I got to say ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm hoping that you will all forgive me, but this chapter was supposed to be published on Christmas but sadly I didn't have the time to finish the chapter untile tonight. 
> 
> I hope it's really good and not so bad I did rush it because I got to tired and wanted the Christmas smut to be out the way so I can focuse on my book. 
> 
> But like always I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> And Merry Late Christmas!!!!

❄Killua P.O.V.❄

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, that's when I realize that Gon wasn't in bed. 

I sit up yawning as I rub my eyes. I blink a few times trying to blink my tiredness away, but didn't seem like it was working so well. 

I sigh and finally got out of bed, then I realize something. Looking over to the calendar...my eyes whiden...it's Christmas. 

I didn't realize it was Christmas day. Everything that happened on Christmas eve got me out of it. 

❄🎄🎁Flash back~🎁🎄❄

"Gon! Killua!, I'm so glad you both can make it!" Aunt Mito smiles happily at Gon and Killua as they both smile back at her. Mito hugged them both and they hugged back. 

"Gon you gotten alot taller since the last time I saw you." She said looking up at Gon. She was right Gon has gotten taller, he was now 6 feet tall. 

"Yeah." Gon said scratching the back of his head and nervously laughs. 

Mito looked at Killua and ruffles his hair. "And I can see you gotten a little bit taller." She smiles as Killua blush a little. 

"Well I could still be taller if Gon didn't have a major ass growth spurt." He said elbowing Gon in the side. Gon mumbles as he rubs his side with his hand. Mito giggles at this and let them inside.

"Wow it's still the same as I remember." Gon said amazed how is homes was never changed when he left. 

"Well I've always kept it like this ever since you and Killua got married and moved out." She said as Killua walks around. 

"Oh that reminds me, you both should get some rest before tonight." They both looked at Mito confusingly. "Did you boy's forget about the Christmas eve festival?" She ask. Gon and Killua look at each other then it hits them at the same time. 

"Oh right, we haven't been here in so long that we forgot about it." Gon said sticking his tounge out. 

"Well it has been awhile but you both should go shower and rest before tonight." Mito order glaring at them. They both sweat drop and made a mad dash upstairs. "Also I'll be out for a few hours so don't mess anything up!" She yells at from down stairs. 

Gon and Killua reach Gon's old room and walk in. 

"It's like the old days, not even a second and Mito is all up on are ass for something." Killua said sitting down on the bed. 

"But at least we can clean up and rest." Gon place down there bags in a corner of the room. He then looks at Killua with a very mischievous look on his face. 

Killua looks at him confusingly and realize what Gon was gonna say. "No not happening." He said as Gon pouts

"Oh come on Killua, just one round please."

"Yeah sure 'one round' my ass, I'm not letting you pound into my ass the first day we get back here, pluse Aunt Mito is probably still home so no." Killua said crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides we need to shower and rest up before the festival. Me having a sore ass will not help at all." He added. 

"How about I go slow." Gon walks over to him and Killua eyed him. 

"I said no Gon, even if you go slow your going to end up pounding into me." 

"Mmm...your right, but I like the way how your insides are so tight even though we practically fuck almost every day with about three or so rounds." Gon said smirking as he push Killua down on the bed and gets ontop of him. Killua face was beat red and he looks away. 

"Shut it you horny rabbit! Stop saying shit this embarrassing!" Killua yells not even looking at Gon. 

"It's not embarrassing if it's true." Gon leans closer and he brush his lips on Killua's exposed neck. He can feel Killua tense up a bit and how his skin started to heats up at this. "You know it's true Killua." He starts nibbling on Killua's neck. "So don't deny it." He looks deeply into Killua's eyes. 

Killua couldn't resist any more, wrapping his arms around Gon's neck and pulls him down so he can kiss him. The kiss was gentle and soft at first but the kiss started to progress. Soon they where having a heated make out session. 

Gon moves one of his hands in front of Killua's clothes cock and cubs it. Killua blushed and immediately his hands where at Gon's arm to move him away. Gon wasn't moving and he started to massage Killua clothed cock. 

Killua gasps and shuts his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip untile his teeth peirce the skin. 

"You like that don't you?~." Gon ask with lust in his voice. He was so turned on at the moment, his cock was getting hard just by looking at Killua's face expressions. He leans towards Killua's left ear and nibbles on his earlobe. 

"You just want me to pound into you don't you?" The only answer he got was a whimper that sounded like a desperate call of want. "I'll take that as a yes." 

With that he sits up and takes of Killua's pants a boxers all at once. Killua blushed and closed his legs while his hand was covering his exposed cock. 

"And I thought you wanted me." Gon said and Killua blush more at how close Gon was to him.

Killua ear was red and heats up at how close Gon was to his ear. 

"Stop saying embarrassing shit like this you baka!." Killua yells at Gon and then added. "And don't think that I'll kick your fucken ass after this!" 

Gon laughs at this and then he takes off his shirt. His pants were getting tight and uncomfortable for him. 

Killua moves uncomfortably in his spot and he started to blush more. He looks at Gon and he started to drool. Gon had a nice muscular body and in this situation it caused heat to run down his spin to his cock. 

Gon looks over to Killua when he heard him moan quietly. 

'Why is he..' Gon blush when he see Killua strocking his own cock. Gon liked the view he was getting, Killua's legs were spread wide open and he could help but moan shamelessly. 

Gon got in between Killua's legs and Killua immediately wrap his legs around Gon's waist. Gon lines up and press his tip up against Killua entrance. 

"You ready?" Gon ask already moving his cock into Killua. Killua inhales sharply. 

"Don't ask when your already knows the damn answer." Killua said as Gon went all the way in. 

Gon stays in places untile Killua moves his hips telling Gon that he can start moving. Gon groans as he starts thrusting in and out of Killua slowly. Killua was moaning silently and as Gon started to pick up speed he wound moan louder and louder.

Gon at this point was pounding into Killua ass. Killua back was arch, gripping the bedsheets tightly, and was moaning. 

Gon licked, sucked, and bit on Killua's sensitive neck. He feels Killua tighten around him and this caused him to bit down on Killua neck hard. 

Killua throws his head back, legs tightening around Gon's waist and coming all over him and Gon's chest and belly's. 

Gon on the over hand continued to pond into his ass for a few more thrust untile he came deep into Killua's ass, who shivered at the feeling of Gon coming in him deep. They both lay there panting for a bit untile Gon pulls out of Killua. 

"That was nice." Gon said and Killua agreed with him before turning onto his side and practically falling asleep. Gon chuckles and lays behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him body. 

"Sleep well Killua your gonna need it for later." Gon says nuzzling into the back of Killua's neck and falling asleep.

🎁Time Skip🎄(still flash back) 

Killua sits up yawning, as his eyes where still closed. He then was pulled down back on the bed by a pair of arms. His eyes where shot open by this. He looks to see Gon eyes closed. 

"Gon wake your ass up I need to shower!" He said trying to get away from Gon and his grip. 

Aventually he gave up, with Gon's face buried into his neck and his arms wraped around his waist tightly.

Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Killua! Gon! If your in there get up, the festival is starting soon." Killua can hear Aunt Mito's voice from the other side. 

He sighs and looks at Gon then he got a good idea. He takes a deep breath and moves his elbow to a right position, more like on Gon's gut. He then, as hard as he can, elbows Gon in the gut causing Gon to sit up quickly and wrap his arms around his stomach. 

"Ow! What was that for!?" Gon looks at Killua. 

Killua laughs and gets out of bed. "We need to go get ready for the festival dum ass." He said going over to there bags and grabing a few things before walking to the bathroom and shuting the door. 

"God damn." Gon mumbles while rubing the back of his head and yawning. He got off the bed and stretch, looking over to the alarm on the nightstand. He sighs, "9:26." He mumbles tiredly. For once he regrets that round with Killua. He was tired but was surprised that Killua was up and at it, but it could be the fact that they did just get to Whales Island witch was a long trip from where they lived. 

Gon then heard the bathroom door open. He looked over to see Killua already dress and ready to go he saw somthing red that was peeking out of Killua's shirt. He shakes his head and looks again but squinting his eyes. When he looked back he didn't see it again. 

"Come on Gon I want to get to the festival before it starts." Killua said putting his dirty clothes into a bag that where on the ground from yesterday along with Gon's clothes. 

"Okay." Gon said yawing again and walks over to were Killua is to get new clothes. He walks to the bathroom with his new clothes but didn't bother to take a shower, all he did was freshen up and put new clothes on. 

"Gon hurry up!" Killua yelled as Gon walks out the bathroom only to be greated by a santa hat to the face. "Put that on." Killua said demanding. 

"Killua calm down I know your excited for the festival but just calm down." Gon said putting the santa hat on his head. 

When they where done getting everything they walk out the front door with Mito. 

"Here." Mito said when they got to the front part of the festival. She hands Gon and Killua $200. 

"M-Mito you dont need to do this." Killua said. 

She raised a hand up. "Its the least I can do for you two, I haven't seen you both in a long time. Let's just say it's an early Christmas present." Mito said and got a hung from both Gon and Killua. 

"Thanks Mito." The both said. 

"Now go have fun you two." She said and they wave goodbye untile they part ways. 

"So what should we do first Gon?" Killua ask. 

"What ever you want to do." Gon said. Killua smiles happily and grabs Gon's hand and. 

For what seems like hours of walking, talking, messing around, Gon embarrassing the shit out of Killua, they both where at the town center where there was so many people. 

"Wow Gon it's so beautiful here!" Killua said happily. "I can't believe were here again." He says looking at Gon. 

Gon chuckles at how cute Killua was acting right now. He walks towards him and wrap his arms around Killua's waist. 

"You know this was the place I asked you out." Gon said.

"Oh I remember."

"And this was the place I stole your first kiss." Gon mumbles into Killua ear.

Killua giggles and turns to face Gon, wrapping his arms around Gon's neck. They look deeply into each other eyes and soon kissed passionately. 

"I love you Killua~." 

"I love you too Gon." Killua said a tent of pink spreading onto his cheeks. 

"How about we go somewhere special." Gon said and Killua looks at him confused. 

"And what is this special place?" Killua ask curious. 

"You'll see just keep your eyes closed." 

"Why do I have to-" Killua got interrupted by Gon's lips on his. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes I trust you with my life Gon." 

"Then close your eyes." Gon said and Killua did. 

They started walking away from the festival and soon into the woods. 

"Gon where are you taking me?" Killua ask. 

"Just be patient Killua."

"You know dead ass how much I hate surprises Gon." Killua whimpers. 

Gon chuckles at this and picks up Killua bridal style. Killua squeaks and blush. 

"Cute." Gon mumbles. As Gon walks into the forest with Killua in his arms he aventually stops. He carefully sits Killua back on his feet. 

"You can open your eyes Killua." Gon said. 

Killua opens his eyes and his eyes whiden and looks at Gon.

"T-This is the spot where we always use to hangout everytime we went out and exploring." Killua said tearing up at the memories starts playing through his mind. 

"Well since we got back here I figured we can spend the night like the old time." Gon said smiling while his eyes where closed. His eyes shot open when he heard silent sobbing from Killua.

"Eh!" He blinks a few times at Killua and hugs him. "H-Hey Killua there's no need to cry love." He said softly. He knows why Killua was crying, they haven't been on Whales Island in 6 years.

"I-I ju-just m-miss thi-this plac-place." Killua stutters a full sentence while he buried his face into Gon's muscler chest. 

Gon hushes him and rub circles on Killua's back. 

"How about we have the usual?"

"Y-You would d-do-do that?." Killua ask. 

"Yeah anything for you and it will be an early present from me and from are past." Gon said. 

"I'll go get the fire wood." Killua said. 

They broke the hug, Killua went to get fire wood while Gon went to go get some fish. When they came back they started a fire and cooked fished. Afterwards they eat and then layed on the grass looking up at this clear sky. 

Gon was on his back while Killua rested his head on Gon's chest. They both missed these moments. Where they will stay up all night and all day only to come back to Mito yelling at them.

"Hey Gon." 

"Yeah Killua." 

"I uhm... was wondering if you wanted to have your present now or wait untile tomorrow." 

"Well it depends on what the present it."

"Well..." Killua sits up and Gon sits up with him. He was nervous to show Gon. 

"Killua?" 

"C-Could you look away?" 

"Mh? Sure." Gon said looking away. He got really curious as he head something unzipping and clothes being messed with. 

"Y-You ca-can look." Killua said embarrassed. 

Gon turns around and his eyes whiden and he immediately got a boner at the sight of Killua. 

Killua was wearing candy can like socks that went all the way to his mid thighs, he had on red butty shorts that show half of his ass, and to top it all off he had a red bra on with white fuzz and a ripen that helps keep it on. 

Gon looks at Killua with stunned eyes and inhale sharply. He can feel his pants get tighter and uncomfortable. 

"Killua~" He said slowlys and lustfully. 

Killua looks up and Gon and then squeaks when Gon tackles him to the ground. 

"You looks so perfect in that~" Gon said and started to attack Killua's neck in love bits. Killua could only moan and enjoy it. 

Gon takes both his hands and yank Killua's shorts off and stares at Killua before smirking. 

"Mmm~ You even wore panties with this~" He licks his lips. "I can't wait to pound into you Killua~" He said lustfully and looks at Killua cock twitch through the panties, he chuckles at this. 

"Oh you like being talk dirty dont you? Slut~" Gon said as Killua inhales sharply as Gon takes the panties off and wrap his hand around Killua's cock. 

Gon slowly started to pump Killua's cock. 

"Gon! please~" Killua moans loudly as he bucks his hip upwards. 

"Oh someone is excited~" Gon said sitting on the ground and crossing his legs. "Oh about you come over here to get your gift love." 

Killua blush and crawls over to Gon and gets into his lap. His legs where on each side of Gon's hip. 

"You want it don't you." Gon whispers into Killua ear. "So take it out and ride me bitch~" 

With that Killua unbuckled Gon's jeans and unzipped them. He pulled them down along with Gon's boxers. He was greated with a hard on, full 12 inch, and thick dick. 

Killua's cock swells as there is pre-cum at his tip. Just the thought of Gon inside him was macking him more aroused. 

He lifts up his hips and sat on Gon's cock...well half of it. He moans while Gon groans. He rides Gon, hips moving up and down on Gon's cock. 

"You know you should take me all in." Gon said noticing that Killua didn't take him all the way in. He puts a hand on both sides of Killua's hip's and slams him onto his cock, making himself go deep into Killua and hitting his prostate dead on. 

This caused Killua to moans loudly, throwing his head back and cum onto bother there chest. 

"Dis you just come just from that? I figured you would last longer than this." Gon said as he started to thrust up into Killua and move Killua's hips with his thrust. 

"G-Gon! please st...stop!" Killua moans out in a mixture of pain, pleasure, and being over sensitive. 

Gon sucks on Killua neck and down on hand un did Killua's bra and took it off, throwing it on the ground. He sucks on one of Killua's sensitivity nibbles causing his cry out and come again. 

"Damn you really are sensitive." Gon said.

After a few more thrust Killua came again along with Gon deeo inside Killua's sweet ass. 

They both rest there forhead's on each other and try to catch there breath. 

"That was fun." Gon said while kissing Killua on the lips passionately. 

"Yeah it was." Killua panted out as he leans onto Gon. 

"Tired?" 

"Mhm." Killua yawns and Gon lays back onto the ground with Killua ontop of him.

Gon felt Killua shiver as it was cold out side. He carefully takes off his jacket and wrap it around Killua's body, who thanks him before falling asleep. 

❄☃️Flash back end🎁🎄 Killua's P.O.V

I blushes at the memories of yesterday event. I hears the door open and looks to see Gon with a tray of food. 

"Did you sleep well?" Gon ask walking over and placing the tray on mylap. 

"Yep." I said as Gon kiss my forhead. 

"Does your ass hurt?" Gon ask and I blush. 

"Oh shut it before I rip your dick off." I said and Gon laughs his ass off.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning everyone was busy getting ready for the attack but the only problem is that it's starting to rain. 

"I thought you told me that the storm will not hit untile tomorrow!" Gon yells at a fisherman as he was irritated. Everyone was at the pack house at least all the Alpha males and a few Beta males where. 

"I'm sorry sir but we must of gotten the weather messed up do to everyone trying to find Killua." Gon sighs in frustration as he punch a near by wall and made a hole in it. 

"Damnit." Gon growls and then looks at everyone else. "We need to hurry up! The storm will get worst! If we don't strick now then we'll have to wait untile the storm pass by!" Gon orders as everyone got ready. He took a few deep breaths as everyone left the room besides Alluka. 

"Alluka tell Leorio and Mito to stay so when we get back they can help Killua or anyone who gets injured. You also need to stay behind to help get everything ready when we return back." Gon said looking over to Alluka to see her determined face. She nods and leaves the room to go tell Leorio and Mito. 

Gon looks over at a window that was in the room, as the rain hits the window and runs down it he sighs but then stands up stright, taking in a few deep breaths. 

"Im coming Killua." 

Meanwhile Killua was shivering in a corner as everyone's eyes was on him. 

"What do you mean you smell him!?" 

"When we arrived we smelled an unfamiliar sent on the Omega, we assume that someone found use out." Someone said as Izumi was pissed and rubbed his temples irritated. 

"Oh this is just..." he then realized something. "Great." Izumi smirks as he came up with an idea and looked over at Killuam there eyes meet and Killua gulps some saliva that was in his mouth while trembling. 

"How about we play a few games while we wait?" Izumi ask looking at everyone, Dr. T steps out and then ask. 

"Do you want him to die?"

"Oh no where not gonna let him die, his future mate is on his way along with his friends. So when they see how beaten up he becomes and on the verge of death they'll have no choice but to give us are rightfull place as leaders of this island and pack." Izumi said laughing as he eyes Killua and walks towards him.

Killua was tearing up alot and he couldn't do this at all. He's not ready and he needs Gon now. There gonna beat the shit out of him and cut him up, bruise him untile he is on the verge of death just to have there rightfull place as leaders. Killua felt a hand cup his face and was forced to look at Izumi in the eyes. 

"Aww dont look to sad this is only to get what we want, if you survive after this then you survive, if not then oh well I guess where still gonna get what we want in the end." Izumi said smirking

"Gon will fucken kill you all, you damn bastard!" Killua spat out but that was the wrong move and he got slapped hard on his right cheek. Izumi sighs and stands up walking away from Killua. 

"Go ahead boy's mess him up but no rapping." He said letting the other Alpha's surround Killua. 

Killua eyes widen and soon the torture start.

Back to Gon him and everyone was about to leave to head out to the buildings where Killua was.

"Okay listen up!." Gon said as everyone looked at him. "We don't have long untile the storm gets bad! So we need to do this quick and fast! Group one will be lead by Kurapika!. Group two will be lead by Bisky." He looks over at Kurapika. "Your group will surround the the outside area. I don't want any of those Alpha's getting away especially if there after Killua." He looks over to Bisky. "Bisky I need your group to take out the Alpha's outside of the building." He looks at everyone. "My group will go inside and take out anyone that is in the building and save Killua!" He said taking a deep breath. "We only got one shot to get him back, now is everyone ready!?" 

"YEAH!." Everyone yells in response knowing what they have to do. 

"Okay! First group one will go first once they are in position group two will go that way it will be easier for my group to attack." Gon said and with that group one went. 

"Gon are you sure this is going to work?" Alluka ask and Gon looks at her. 

Gon smiles and puts up a thumbs up while winking at her. "Yeah I'm sure this is going to workalso is everything ready for when we get back?" 

"Mhm!, everything is ready to go when you guys get back. But promise me you'll bring Killua back safely." 

"I promise." He said and they hugged. 

"Gon the first group is already in position!" Knuckles said and Gon looks at him. 

"Got it." He looks back at Alluka before kissing her forehead. "Well be back with Killua as soon as possible, but I do want you and Leorio to find a few people in town that know how to fix wounds along with lots of supplies."

"Don't worry I got this." Alluka said. Gon stands up stright and looks at everyone. He walks pass them all and stand at the front. 

"We are going to save Killua, we need it to be quick and easy so no backing down!" Gon announced and turn on his heals and starts walking with everyone else behind him. 

When they got to the place they wait in the bushes silently. But there was one problem that everyone noticed there was no one out side. Gon and everyone steps out the bush and they look at each other. 

"Let's go." Gon said and walks to the front of the building. He takes a few deep breaths and soon enough he opens it only to reveal no one. Gon's heart stops beating and he starts to growl in rage. 

"Where the hell are they!?" Gon said in rage. 

"Gon!" Someone yells and he runs over. Everyone looks and there eyes whiden. There was blood leading into the woods along with multiple foot prints. 

Gon crouched down and takes two fingers and put it in the blood. He brings it up to his nose and then he licks it. His eyes whiden, heart skips a beat and then starts to beat fast, eyes going pitch black, and he stands up. 

Everyone was trembling and was scared as Gon starts to glow black. His fur was starting to show, claws out, fangs, tail and ears out. But was still in his human form just with fur and everything else 

"Gon." Kurapika steps forward and then trys to put a hand on Gon's shoulder but it's like everything happens so fast. Gon was gone in a flash, no one know where he was, but Gon knows. He tracking Killua's sent and the new fresh blood trail. 

He stops at the edge of the forest where there is a cleaning. He keeps down wind and that's when he sees it. 

"Damn are you sure this was a good idea to come out here?" Dr. T said while looking at Izumi. 

"I'm sure it is, it will get all of us the advantage to fight back and enough room." Izumi said.

Gon looks carfully into the group and sees white hair. When one of the guys stand up Gon snaped at the sight. 

Killua was covered in blood, bruise, cuts, and...was naked. Gon couldn't take it anymore and thinks of something quick. Then he saw some wolves come out the forest. It was bling wolf along with some brown, grey, and black ones. 

Gon smirks and knew who they where aventually the whole place was surrounded by wolves. 

"Oh looks like we have company boys." Izumi said and his group stands up. Everyone eyes whiden at the condition Killua is in when they see him. With that everyone started growling and snapping. 

"Mmm I dont see your Alpha leader, is he cowering in his boots?" Izumi said while looking at all them. He then smirks coming up with an idea. "You know it would be a shame if he isn't here..." He goes over to Killua, grabing him by the hair tightly and lifting his beat up naked body off the ground. Gon started to growls more and started to take his shape as a wolf ready to rescue Killua. Killua wakes up from this and he whimpers loudly as he weakly trys to get Izumi hands off his hair. 

Everyone and I mean everyone went silent and tense up. The sound of Killua whimpers echo through the forest. 

"I wander what will happen if I where to do this..." He throws Killua on the ground hard enough to where he gets the wind knocked out of him. Izumi laughs as he watches everyone's experience. But like that he woken somthing in Gon. 

Everyone looks in Gon's direction in pure fear. They all where trembling from fear. 

Gon steps out of his spot and everyone's eyes whiden besides Izumi, he only smirks in amusement. Gon was different, he had bright green markings on his body, eyes bright green, fur standing on in, teeth sharper than normally along with claws. 

"Oh look who decided to show up, you like what I did to your mate? He looks more beautiful this way." Izumi said. 

Gon growls and dash over to him and he body slams into Izumi causing him to fly into a tree. Everyone in Izumi group all backed up but Kurapika singled the pack to attack them. 

Gon was above Killua protective, growling and getting more pissed by the second. 

Izumi stands up and spits out blood. "That was wondering." He claps his hand. "Well I was gonna offer a deal but that seems like that's not gonna happen, so..." Izumi smirks. "Let the fight began Gon." He said turning into a wolf but he was bigger than Gon.


	23. Chapter 23

Gon and Izumi were already at each other. Both clawing, biting, and growling at each other, both no willing to back down especially Gon. 

He was mostly trying to protect Killua as his mate lays there on the ground in pain. He had so much rage building up in him. 

Gon can tell who will win this fight it's clear to him but he still has to try and get Killua back to safety. 

Killua on the underhand was trembling in fear and was scared of his life. He just wanted this all to end. His body hurts so much, the fear of losing his Alpha and his pack was setting into him. He wanted to leave and be in Gon's protective warmth. He can only lay there and try not to move or he will cause more damage for him and Gon. 

Gon was fighting for him, fighting to get him back. He felt so fucken week right now. He starts to sob silently as he watches his mate and Izumi fight to the death. 

"I'm surprised your not giving up Gon." Izumi said as Gon and him are circling each other but looking dead straight at each other. 

"Why would I give up when my mate needs me!?" Gon said growling. 

"Well you could save him and we can ends the fight right here and now." Izumi smirks. 

"Go on."

"I'll give your mate back and let everyone here go only if you back down." 

"Never." Gon launched forward but Izumi was ready and moved out the way rather quickly. 

"All I'm asking is for you to back down from being leader, you and your friends can all still stay on the island is just I dont want to see any of them." 

"I don't think you understand Izumi."

"Oh and what is that?"

"As a leader of a pack you have responsibility to take care of." Gon paused for a moment. "You need to be a leader and help your pack, make them stronger and keep them happy. You need to have a family to pass on your genes to the next Alpha leader."

Izumi just laughs. "You really think I care about that! I only care about power, strength, and the ability to give orders! I want this pack to be mine, all the Omega's to be mine! I want to fuck all the Omega's on this Island and let them produce my pup's into this world!" He laughs more. 

"Y-You now..." They heard a voice and stop and looks. "I really hate Alpha's like you."

Gon smirks a bit to see his mate up and standing, looking at Izumi who growls. 

"Why you lit-" Izumi didn't have the time to finish as Gon jumps him. They both growl and claw at each other. 

Izumi kicks Gon in the gut and sends him flying. Gon diggs his nails deep into the ground to stop him from going any further. Izumi didn't stop there he dashes and before Gon could dodge Izumi change direction and hits Gon with his body in the side. Gon groans at the attack. 

Izumi goes in for another attack but ends up getting body slam like Gon did earlier. 

Gon looks over and sees a white wolf cover in wounds and blood. He new it was Killua when he saw the fur so he walks over to him. 

When Killua looks over there eyes meet, walking towards each other and they nuzzle each other. That's when they heard a dark growl. 

They look and they focuse on Izumi who was a mess. At the same time Gon and Killua attack Izumi. 

Izumi was ready, Killua jumped onto his back because Killua was smaller than Izumi and Gon. The reason why Killua is smaller is because he is an Omega. 

Gon attacks Izumi side causing Izumi to growl deeply and try to shake them off. Gon was off first because he got slammed into a tree as for Killua he was hanging on. 

"GET OFF!!" Izumi shouts as Killua bites down hard as Izumi trys and shake him off. 

Then somthing in Killua caused him to let go all of a sudden and he couldn't hell but whimper and howl out in pain. He fell to the ground with a thud, he starts to experience stomach pains and he didn't know why. 

This sudden action caused everyone to look at him. He was trembling so much, blood was still coming out of his wounds but there was somthing else. 

Everyone seance something and for some reason lust was in the air. 

Killua looked at everyone frightfully and backs up but was blocked by Izumi who got ontop of Killua.

Killua whimpers and his eyes whiden when he felt somthing wet in between his legs. He turns back into his human self and regrets it. He crys out in pain from his wounds.

Gon growls deeply and darkly and push Izumi off Killua, only for him to get ontop of Killua. Gon looks at everyone with dangerous eyes. 

Izumi group turns back into humans and that was a big ass regret because all of them got killed immediately after, as for Izumi he surrenders by turning back to human.

Gon looks over and walks towards Izumi before hitting him into a tree killing Izumi. 

While Gon did that Kurapika trys to get to Killua but when Gon noticed he was back ontop of Killua in a heart beat. 

"Shit." Kurapika mumbles. "Everyone I need this place cleaned up and I need a few to get back to pack house and get Leorio, Mito, and Alluka and tell them to bring the first aid and everything with them here!" Kurapika order. 

"Shit what did we get are selfs into." He mumbles.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurapika was eyeing Gon and Killua as Gon looks deadly at him and the others. 

"Kurapika is everything okay!?" Alluka comes over and this caused Gon to growl more. 

Kurapika turns towards Alluka and sighs in relief. "Thank god your here, I need you, Leorio, and Mito to help me with calming Gon down." He said. 

Alluka looks at Gon then at Killua, covering her mouth and tearing. Leorio come over along with Mito both there eyes widen at the sight. 

"Is Killua..." Alluka takes a step back. 

"No he's not but he went into heat early during the fight, he's going through his pre-heat stage and this can last for a week before he is in heat. We need to get Killua out of here but we can't because of Gon." 

"What wrong with Gon?" Alluka ask, Mito puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"Gon...he is not himself, he is protecting Killua. If we don't get Killua back before somthing else happens we are gonna see somthing that we don't want to see."

"You mean."

"Yes, no matter what with them in this state they will mate right on the spot." Mito said looking at Killua who was under Gon. 

"How can we get them back home!?" Alluka was scared for his brother. 

"Killua can only calm down Gon and get him back." Leorio stands beside them. "If Killua goes into heat right now he could die, he lost to much blood right now." 

"Killua." Alluka whispers looking at her brother. 

Killua wasn't doing so well, he felt light headed, hot, and he was cramping up alot in his lower stomach. He can only tremble and whimper out as the pain builds up but not much. 

"Killua!" Alluka calls out. 

He looks at her. "You need to calm Gon down so we can get you home before this gets bad!" She yells out to him. 

Killua looks up at Gon who was over him. He sence somthing from Gon something sweet like honey. He shakes his head, even though he is in pain he need to calm him down.

"G-Gon." Killua calls out weekly. Gon immediately looks at him. "P-Please..." he tears up. "...it hurts...I wanna go home." He was on the verge of crying. 

Gon looks back at the others but he turns back into his human form and hugs Killua gently. 

Mito, Alluka, Kurapika, and Leorio all sighs in relief. Alluka approach Killua only for Gon to growl. 

"Gon calm down we need to get him home." Alluka said and Gon understood. 

He stands up with Killua in his arms bridle style. They all walk back but along the way Killua tryed to hang in there, he was still bleeding some wounds stop but he got new ones during the fight. 

"Hey hang in there, don't close your eyes." Gon mumbles softly into Killua ear who in response nuzzle into Gon's neck whimpering. 

"It hurts Gon."

"I know where almost home." Gon said while walking, he was ahead of everyone just so he can cool off. "When we get back we need to wash you, clean your wounds, and bandage them up." He added. 

Killua looks at him before tensing up a bit from one of his wounds stretching a bit. He curse under his breath witch Gon chuckles. 

"Oh shut up." Killua growls. 

Gon rolls his eyes and walks faster. 

When they get there Mito immediately got went up to Gon and Killua's room so she can run a warm bath. While Leorio get everything set up on the bed, for Killua's wounds. 

Gon carry's Killua to there room and sits him on the toilet as the water runs. After words Gon helps Killua who takes a sharp inhale from his wounds.

His wounds stings so fucken bad that as Mito help cleans him, he had to hold Gon's hand and bury his face into his chest. Killua was taking deep breaths in the process. When Mito is done she leaves for Killua to calm down a bit before he can get his wounds clean. 

"Feel any better?" Gon ask runing his fingers through Killua's hair. Killua only groans and nuzzle him.

"It hurts." Killua mumbles into Gon's chest.

"Just hang in there okay? You'll feel better once Leorio gets your wounds clean and stitched up." Gon said nuzzling Killua cheek. Killua giggles a little and he relax a bit. 

"I'm surprised your hadn't passed out Killua." 

"Why you say that?" Killua looks at Gon.

"Your so messed up and you lost a lot of blood." 

"I'm stronger than I look Gon and you should know this." He said as Gon was going to replied but Mito comes in with a towel.

"Okay Killua let's get you dryed up and into the bed." Mito said and he nods. 

Gon helps him stand up. Killua use Gon as support as Mito and Gon help dry him off. Once done they help him sit on the bed where Leorio was waiting for him. 

Gon sits by Killua as Leorio starts cleaning his wounds. 

Killua hissed and whimpers as the cleaning solution went into his wounds. Leorio did all of them and kept the big and deep one for last. 

Before Leorio could start to clean the big deeper one, Gon holds Killua's hand tightly as Killua bury his face into Gon's neck. When the cleaning solution touch it he almost crys out. Without noticing he bites down on Gon's shoulder hard. 

Gon groans at this but didn't mind. When Leorio get's done with cleaning he gives Killua time to calm himself down a bit before Leorio stitches it up. 

"Your doing okay Killua just a few more minutes and you can rest." Gon whispers soothingly to Killua. 

Killua tense when he feels Leorio stitching up the wound. In no time Killua was done, cover in bandages, bruises and a few small cuts.

Killua let's go of Gon's shoulder and sighs in relief. Most of the pain was gone just annoying stinging and burning feelings. 

"Gon." He said with a shaky voice. 

"Yes?"

"I want to eat and sleep." He said, Gon chuckles and help Killua off the bed, but he had a better idea. He puts his hands under Killua's legs who immediately blush and wrap his arms around Gon's neck as Gon lifts him up bridle style. 

They walk to the kitchen with Killua in his arms. He puts Killua on the counter as he goes and make eggs for him. When done he hands it to Killua who eats all of it like it was nothing. 

Killua sighs in relief and then Gon takes his plate away. He then was handed water and a pill. He looks at it and then at Gon confusing. 

"What is this?" Killua ask. 

"It will help you sleep and help with the pain." Gon replied.

"Okay." Killua puts the pill in his mouth and drinks the water so it goes down easily. He sighs after and then yawns. 

"Someone is tired." Gon said as he gets close to Killua. 

Killua looks into Gon's eyes with tired ones, wrapping his arms and legs around Gon as Gon puts his hands onto Killua's butt and lower back. 

He carrys Killua back up stairs and into there bedroom where he lays Killua down on his side of the bed. 

Killua immediately passed out and was sleeping soundly. Gon sighs and gets up leaving the room and shuts the door gently.

"Gon we need to talk." Kuapika said and Gon turn towards him.

"Yeah what is it?" 

"It's about Killua, Gon."


	25. Chapter 25

"What do you mean?" Gon ask crossing his arms. 

"Listen I think Killua's might start his heat next week." 

"How in the hell do you he will." 

Kurapika in hales sharply. "Gon during the fight Killua let go of Izumi after you were kicked off. He started to smell sweat and that's when we all stoped. While you were recovering from you being knocked off Izumi got ontop of Killua. We all growl but I realize what was going on. Killua started his pre-heat that's why you acted the way you acted" he said. 

Gon eyes whiden and just now realize. "Your shiting me right!?" He said grabing both of Kurapika's forearms and shaking him a bit.

"No I'm not shiting you." He said and Gon let's go of him and starts walking in circles. 

"What am I gonna do?" Gon ask putting his hands in his hair and grips it. 

"You know what needs to be done, but I advise you stay away from him untile his actually goes into heat."

"I finally get him back and your telling me to wait!"

"It's better than mating with him when he just got his wounds clean and stitched up." Kurapika blurted out while Gon stops and rest his head on the wall. 

"How am I going to do this?" 

"Tell Killua that your busy getting everything ready for that big storm coming." 

"Ugh! I hate this!" Gon yells in frustration. 

"Think about this Killua might just sleep the whole time while he recovers. This means that you can stay away from him " 

"How am I? I dont know if you notice but that storm is coming tomorrow and will last a full week." 

"I'm aware Gon, but you need to let Killua recover. Also you will not mate with him if he is not better within a week." Kurapika said looking at Gon seriously. 

"Why can't I just sleep with him or hang out with him when he is awake?" 

"You can risk his heat starting early, pre-heat last a full week before he goes into heat and after that he is in heat for one or two weeks, it all depends on his body."

"So this is all because of me." Gon looks down. 

"No Gon, this is not your fault. This stuff happens all the time, Omega's go into heat early everyday way early. The reason why Killua went into heat is because you and him are ready, his body is ready to carry your pup's." Kurapika puts a hand on Gon's hand for comfort. "This is natural, every Omega start there heat in different ways." 

"But why now?" Gon ask looking at him. 

"Because he saw somthing in you, a strong Alpha that will love him, care for him, be there when he needs you." Kurapika takes a deep breath. "He wants to be with you officially Gon." He said smiling. 

Gon can only tear up in happiness only to know that Killua wants him but he has to wait untile next week, but also may have to wait longer if Killua is not better. The throught of him mating with Killua in a week if he gets better makes him happy. 

Him and Kurapika talk for a bit untile they go separte ways. 

He walks into the bedroom and smiles at the sleeping Killua who had his back turn towards the door. He shuts the door behind him gently and takes his shirt off before going over to the blinds and shutting them. 

He slips into bed his back away from Killua so he doesn't try shit with him. He close his eyes only for them to shot open when he felt arms wraped around him lazily. 

He smiles. 

"Your still up?" 

Killua only hums and nuzzle into Gon's back and started purring. 

"You know." Gon unwraps Killua arms and turns around and facing Killua, while putting his hand on Killua's lower stomach. "I can't wait untile we have pup's."

Killua smiles cutely while blushing a bit. "I can't wait either Gon." He said tiredly, Gon pulls him closer to his chest and immediately Killua falls back to sleep while purring. 

Gon almost burst into a laughing fit but hold it back as much as possible. He aventually calmed down so he takes a few deep breathes before relaxing. 

Honestly Gon was feeling happy that he had Killua. At the moment Gon was thinking about how Killua will take the next step so soon. 

He sighs and runs his fingers through Killua's white messy hair. 

Killua purrs more in his sleep and Gon smiles at this. Gon aventually passed out while Killua is in his arms. 

The next morning everything was back to normal well mostly everything. 

"Come on Killua stop being a scaredy cat, it's not going to hurt that bad." Gon said as he was trying to get Killua from under the covers. 

The storm has hit around last night and at the moment, Killua was scared of the storm but also get his wounds clean. 

"No!" Gon sighs in frustration and gets off the bed. 

Killua has always and will for ever hate storms or anything that causes pain. Yeah sure he gotten into a lot of fights but that's because he was being bullied a lot for being an Omega. 

As he lays there curled up in the blankets he feels the bed shift a bit as the weight of Gon's body was not there anymore. After a few minutes he carfully takes the covers off and look around the dark room. 

He then takes the blanket fully off and sighs in relief, but what he dosen't know what will be in store next. 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and he squeals as he was pulled into someone's muscler chest. He struggled and even elbow the person. 

"Damn Killua, calm your ass down." Gon says as Killua stops and look at Gon with widen. 

"Asshole!" Killua yells, while Gon laughs. 

"Come on let's get your wounds clean, after that you can sleep more." Gon nuzzle Killua who just gave up. 

"Fine but make it quick the faster I get this shit done the better." Killua mumbles crossing his arms as Gon chuckle while getting up and going to the bathroom, coming out with the first aid kit. 

Sitting down on the bed Gon lays everything out as Killua takes his shirt and pants off. 

"If you fuck this up Gon I'm kicking your ass." Killua ssid pointing at Gon before crossing his arms. 

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Gon sais and gets a cotton ball and the alcohol out. Killua turns his back towards Gon and tense a bit.

Gon then puts a little bit of alcohol on the cotton ball. "This is gonna sting a bit." He said before putting the cotton ball on Killua's wound.

Killua takes a few deep breaths and cling the bedsheets a bit. Gon tense when he sees Killua action and felt bad, in reality it's his fault for leaving Killua home by himself and for getting Killua even more hurt when they fight Izumi. 

After about an hour of cleaning and fixing up Killua's wound they can finally relax, well the most part. Killua needs his wounds to breath so he doesn't have anything on besides his boxers. His wounds hurt so he is laying down on his stomach and trying so hard not to cover himself. He needs to let his wounds breath for about a few hours, but he is cold so shivering is not helping him in this situation.

"Gon I need pain killers I can relax if my wounds are throbbing and hurting, pluse in fucken cold so shivering doesn't help." 

"I'll go get pain killers but you need to try and relax." 

"I'll try to." Killua said, puts his face into the pillow, sighing as Gon leaves the room and shuts the door.   
  
When Killua thinks everything is calm a bit he looks over at the window. It was raining out because of the storm. The storm only comes once a year, it represents a lot of things, one of them is taking the dead out of the island the other refreshing the Island. 

Killua really hates storms because of his childhood. He never had help getting over his fear when he was little because he had to do everything. 

He sighs and starts to feel a bit sleepy. 

"Maybe I should sleep a bit"


	26. Chapter 26

About four days have pass since the fight and Killua starting his pre-heat. Gon and Killua have just been laying in bed and cuddling up to each other. 

Killua has been sleeping his pain away as for Gon he was to busy talking to Mito about some things he is concerned about before Killua starts his heat in a few days. 

"First do you two want to have pup's, right?" Mito ask.

"Yes, but I'm concerned about Killua's health and the pup development when he does get pregnant." 

"That's normal to think about, but it's good to keep in mind not a lot of Alpha's or Omega's think about that. At the moment you can't really go to the doctor's to see if he will be okay to have any. So it's up to the both of you if you want this." 

"We do but I don't want anything to go wrong on his first heat." 

"Gon, this is his first heat, he is much older so there are a lot of possibilities that can happen. There has been cases were Omega's have died on there first heat because of either there body couldn't take it or because there Alpha went to rough with them." 

"How can I prevent these from happening?" 

"You can't Gon, this happens rarely. As Alpha's develope they can control themselves, for Omega's there body's have gotten stronger to with stand there heat." 

"Will he be able to get pregnant?" 

"Since he is a male Omega it's gonna be hard to get him pregnant since males are really not meant to get pregnant."

Gon sighs and looks over to Killua. He smiled a little and looks back at Miton "I think we need to figure out a plan for when he starts his heat." 

Mito nods in agreement. "First when he does you need to tell everybody. Once that happens we need to figure out from there."

"What if we make sure that no ones comes into that hall way. Everyone will be on the other side of the house away from are area considering that the smell of his heat could cause everyone to go into rut or heat." 

"Thta sounds good but you will have to come out of the room to get food and drinks."

"What if we go ahead and grab a few thinks, that way we have food and drinks for a few days and we can avoid any kind if contact with everyone. When we run out I'll clean up and go get some while Killua gets clean up aswell." Gon suggested as Mito nods. 

"I think that is a good idea, also he needs to be up and moving so he can get some time with everyone before he goes into heat for a week." 

"gon." They both look over to Killua who was siting up. "What's going on?" He said tiredly. 

"Oh Killua your awake, did you sleep well." Mito ask. Killua looks over to them and looks at Mito.

"My head still hurts and I'm hot." Killua said. "I need to change my boxer's." 

"Why?" Gon ask and he mentally slap himself for asking even though he knows why. 

"Becsuse there wet and I need to shower." Killua whimpers. 

"Well Gon we can continue this conversation in a bit." Mito looks at Killua. "For now Killua nedds to take a shower." 

"Okay Mito." Gon said as Mito gets off the bed and left the room. 

"Gon...am I really gonna start my heat in a few days?" Gon tense at this and takes a few deep breaths. 

"Yes." 

"So where going to officially be together?" 

"If you want." 

Gon got tackled to the bed and laughs. "Your full of energy." Killua looks up at him with a happy smile 

"I'm just really happy that were going to be official mates, and we can have pups on first go!" Killua says happily. 

'He's so cute.' Gon thought as he smiles back.

"Even if I can't get pregnant right of the back at least we became mates." Killua said with a happy smile on his face. 

"Damn you really are excited." Gon chuckles wrapping his arms around Killua's waist. 

"Of course I'm excited!" 

They both laugh at the excitement that was surrounding the both of them. 

"So Gon." Gon hums, "If we have pupies how many?" 

"As many as you want love." Gon said and saw something in Killua's eyes. 

"Then let's have ten!" Killua says while Gon tense at this and chuckle nervously. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yep."

"Like 100%" 

"Yes 100%" 

Gon kinda felt nervous about that many. "Killua you are aware that haveing that many could stress us out and everyone else." He said and Killua sits ontop of him. 

"I am and I'm ready, we been dreaming about this ever since we where 12." Killua pointed out. "Also I dont care how many we have I just want to be able to make a family with you Gon."

"You know your gonna starts your heat early if you keep saying stuff like that." 

"Oh I don't care." With that Gon flips them and pins Killua to the bed who warps his legs around his waist. 

"Damn when did you get all not shy on me?" 

"Could be the pre-heat." Killua shruggs and then wraps his arms around Gon's neck. "Now kiss me you damn Alpha." 

Gon crash there lips together witch Killua gasps. It was soft and gentle at first untile it started to get more heated. Before it can go any further the door opens and they hear a cough. 

"Gon we talked about this." Kurapika was standing in the door way with his arms cross, and a serious look on his face. Gon looks and chuckles at him, while Killua was blushing bright red. 

"Sorry we just got carried away, well at least Killua did." Gon said and looked down at the blushing Killua with a smirk on his face. He then got pushed off and Killua cover himself. 

"Gon you both can't be doing this stuff I'm serious."

"Yeah, Yeah I got it mom." Killua giggles at this. 

"Excuse me." Both Killua and Gon where laughing there ass off while Kurapika sighs in defeat. 

"Anyways get out of this room spend time with everybody before your heat Killua." With that he leave the room. 

"Welp I guess we just gonna continue this when your heat starts." Gon said getting off the bed while Killua get the covers off him.

"Yeah." Killua sighs.


	27. Chapter 27

Gon and Killua where walking around the pack house aka the house where everyone lives. They where injoying there last few days well at the moment a day before Killua starts his year and they won't see everyone or get out the room for about a week or maybe two, well at least for Killua. 

"Gon for the love of god your embarrassing." Killua says shrieking as Gon just slap Killua's ass. 

"What you didn't like it?" Gon smirks. 

"Gon I swear." 

"Don't worry you'll like it when your heat starts." Gon said and Killua blush bright red at the thought of it. 

He push Gon and ran away from him while Gon was laughing his ass off. 

"Oh come on Killua!" Gon said going after him. 

Killua was blushing alot and then he turns his head to look at Gon and blush more when he saw Gon running after him with a smirk on his face. 

"Gon! Please stop!" Killua yells at him before he saw Mito and ran behind her. 

"Killua what's wrong?" She ask looking at him, he pointed at Gon. 

"Gon are you messing with Killua again?" She ask looking at Gon.

"What ever do you mean?" Gon ask looking at Killua who looks away.

"You know your supposed to be careful with him Gon." 

"Yeah I know." Gon sighs and mumbles somthing under his break. 'I won't be careful with him later' 

He then felt a pain on his ear, he realized that Killua is pinching his ear. "Come on dum ass." He said dragging Gon. 

"Owow! Killua!." He whimpers and as soon they turn to a corner Killua let's go of Gon's ear.

"I hate this." Killua said. 

"What you mean?"  
  
Killua looks at him and cross his arms. "Everyone is being strict on us just because there is alot of things that can happen to me, not to mention that I might start my heat tomorrow or later." 

"There not wrong Killua."

"You wouldn't hurt me Gon and they know that."

Gon inhales sharply and Killua noticed this. "Gon?" 

"I don't know."

"Of what?" 

"Of snapping, I don't know if you are aware but me being an Alpha can come with risks."

"What kind?" Gon stayed silent. Killua puts his hand on Gon's shoulder. 

"Gon tell me please." He pleased. 

Gon looks down. "Being an Alpha is good but there alot that some dont know. Remember when we were 12 and we went for are testing and you ended up being an Omega."

"Yeah I remember it."

"Well every time you went like every month untile we moved the doctor's would talk to me about the risk of being an Alpha." 

Killua tense a little but listen. 

"They told me alot and when we got older and started dating I started changing."

"Gon just tell me the risk" 

"Okay, one of them was my instincts kicking in and taking over when an Omega is in heat, they told me that when this happened I need to bit down on my arm hard and this will cause me to pass out."

"I didn't see how that is so bad."

Gon shakes his head. "If I don't bite my arm or some part of me I will end up biting you hard, and I mean hard and I'll be rough with it."

Killua tense at this. "You mean you could kill me if you lose your shit and don't bite down on your arm or somthing."

"Yes." Gon said. 

"Okay." Killua shruggs. 

"Killua I'm serious."

"And I know you won't lose your shit so I don't need to worry about it." Killua leans onto the wall of the hall way. 

"What if I do?"

Killua side looks at Gon and close his eyes. "I'll just kick your fucken ass." He said opening his eyes, Gon chuckles. 

They stand there in silence untile the atmosphere changes a bit. 

"Killua?" Gon looks at him and can tell somthing is up. 

"Mh?" Killua looks over to Gon and they make eye contact. 

"Let's head back to the room." He said and stands up stright and grabs hold of Killua's hand. 

"Okay." Killua said and they walk in silence back to the room. When they get back Killua goes and lays down on the bed. "You gonna join?" He ask Gon, he nods and walks over to Killua and lays beside him, both facing each other. 

They lay like this for a few hours, Killua passing out, so Gon took the opportunity to go shower and go get food, water for when Killua heat hopefully starts up tomorrow. 

When Gon is done with his shower he goes and gets the supplies, as he did this Killua wakes up do to the sound of the door shutting and Gon's precens gone. 

He sits up feeling a headache coming up. He sits there for a moment and then his eyes whiden when he felt somthing wet in between his thighs. His heart beat was fast and his body starts to heat up. 

He was starting to feel scared, stomach cramps starts and he trembles. He doesn't know what to do at this moment. He is scared to move or do anything. 

But what got him scared was him messing the bed up and Gon getting mad at him for it, even though Gon wouldn't but his mind is just not focusing right now. He slowly and carefully moves out the bed and cring at the feeling of wetness in between his inner thighs. 

He gets up slowly of the bed and he felt the wetness running down his thighs and legs. He tears up as the stomach cramps worsened. He falls to his knees and holds his stomach and whimpers. 

"Fuck I need Gon." He said and stands up and almost feel again but cought himself. He walks to the door and opens it, poking his head out and looking side to side. He steps out and leans up against the wall whimpering. 

He makes it half way down the hall way untile he felt more wetness and so he leans into the wall more and slides down it onto his butt. He pulls his knees up to his chest and sobs. 

He didn't know what was happening and the fear that somthing bad is happening to his body is making him sob more. 

He felt a sharp pain in his head and he whimpers loudly, then it stops. He felt somthing so he reaches up and touch wolf ears. He tense when he felt his would taile out. 

His teeth started to hurt like a bitch and so he opens his mouth and his saliva comes out of his mouth like crazy. His fangs and k-9 start to come in as well. Lastly his nails turn into claws and once he was done he whimpers loudly. 

His ears twitch when he hears footsteps coming his way. He looks and his eyes meet honey-brown ones. 

"Gon." He whimpers out before trying to stand up. Luckily Gon put the supplies in the bedroom before he went looking for Killua. 

Gon rushes over to Killua before he could fall. He hugs Killua close to him and he heard Killua sobs. Killua face was buried into Gon chest. Gon rubs Killua's back gently and try to calm him, but the one thing that caught him off gard was Killua's sent. 

Killua smells like rich vanilla and cinnamon. Gon growls a bit and this startles Killua. 

"Gon, Killua?" A familiar voice, Gon looks over to see Alluka. 

"Alluka, get everyone away from this part and away from are room."

"But why?" She ask concern. 

"Killua went into heat." He said.


	28. Chapter 28

"What do you mean he started his heat?" She ask scared and worried for Killua. "He's not supposed to start it untile tomorrow." 

"I don't know why, I just saw him like this and then I realize he is in heat." He inhales sharply. "You need to tell the other's and get Mito. I'll take Killua to the bedroom and wait." 

"Okay but I'll also get Kurapika because he is a Beta." She said and runs to find Mito and Kurapika. 

"Gon please." Killua whimpers.

"Shhh you need to calm yourself." Gon said calmly but he is being a hypocrite because he can't even calm down because of Killua's sent and how vulnerable he looks. 

"Please Gon...I need you to knot me." Killua said and Gon blush at this. But he needed to know if Killua will be ready for this also needs to get him to the room. 

He crouches and let's Killua wrap his arms around Gon's neck, while Gon puts his hand under Killua's legs. He lifts him up bridal style and walks back to the room. But every step is killing him. His cock is starting to swell and get hard as he thinks of knotting Killua. 

When he gets to the room he lays Killua down who whimpers loudly. 

He looks over to the door when he felt someone near. Mito comes in and gets to Killua's side along with Kurapika when Gon moves.

"Killua look at me." Mito said softly and Killua looks at her weakly. "Hey baby." She smiles at him and put a hand on his forhead. "I know your scared and you being so vulnerable at the moment but you gatta stay strong and get through this." She looks at Gon. "Gon you know what to do right?" 

"Yes Mito." Gon said and she can see Gon's eyes turn pitch black. 

"Good." She looks back at Killua. "Stay strong if he does anything bad scream." She said and kiss his forehead, witch cause Gon to growl. She stands up and nods at Gon before she and Kurapika left the room. Leaving a Omega in heat and an Alpha who will knotte a Omega for a week. 

It was silent untile Killua whimpers Gon's name.

Gon gets ontop of Killua and not wasting anytime. Gon crash there lips together and Killua moans into it. 

Killua wraps his arms around Gon's neck pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around Gon's waist. 

Gon breaks this kiss to catch his breath but Killua wouldn't let him. There lips connect again, Killua started to grind on Gon but Gon growls and started to leave trails of love kisses along Killua's jaw line. 

Gon felt Killua grinding and so he press up against him to stop him from grinding. Killua whimpers and trys to grind but couldn't so he sobs silently in frustration. 

Gon was going crazy right now, sucking and kissing Killua's neck. His hands move down Killua's side and then go into Killua's shirt and up. 

He felt Killua shiver under him at the touch. Killua skin was hot, sweaty, and sensitive, which Gon enjoy seeing Killua squirm under him. 

Gon hands got to Killua's sensitive nibbles and he pinches them. 

"AH!~" Killua grips Gon shoulders tightly and moans loudly. 

Gon smirks and pinch them harder causing Killua to cry out. He then gets down and licks Killua's nibble through his shirt, while he plays with the other one. 

Killua continues to sob and moan. When Gon was satisfied with what he has done he sits up a bit and look at the messed up Killua. 

Killua shirt was soaked in front so Gon rips it off and throws the pieces on the floor. He then started to kiss every part of Killua. 

Killua's sent got more stronger when he took his shirt off. He sniffs Killua and found his sent gland at the crook of his neck, where his shoulder and neck connect. 

"Killua." Gon growls into his neck and he starts to change. His teeth turn into k-9's, his tail and ears come out, and lastly he gets fur all along his back witch made him really uncomfortable with a shirt on. 

Gon lifts his head up and look into Killua's lustful eyes. He sits up as when Killua let's go of his neck. He takes his shirt off, sighing in relief and the looks at Killua. He takes Killua's pants and boxers off. He lean back down to Killua.

"Your so wet and needy Killua~" Gon said moving his hands down to Killua's cock and wraps his hand around it. 

"Gon." Killua moans out bucks his hips upward into Gon's hand who smirks. 

"Oh you like that don't you~" Gon let's go of Killua's cock, who whimpers. He moves his hand down to Gon's butthole. He press his index finger against his hole and Killua whimpers. 

He gets his finger cover up in slick witch is the fluid that made Killua's inner thighs, legs, and the bed wet. Once he gets his finger cover in slick he presses it into Killua. He felt Killua tense around his finger and heard a quite whimper from him. 

"Shh it's okay baby~ where only getting you ready for the fun that is to come." Gon said and started to move his finger in and out of Killua. 

Killua felt a stinging sensation as he felt himself streatch. He probes himself onto his elbow to get a better look. He watches as Gon finger move in and out of him. He then ate and feel Gon enter another finger. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and his nerves.

Gon started to scissors him and added a third finger causing Killua to moan a bit. He thrust his three fingers hard and deep into Killua. Next shocked but made him excited, he hit something in Killua that caused him moan loudly and instantly come all over his lower half. 

"I guess I found your g-spot." Gon said, pulling his fingers out and gets off of being ontop if Killua. 

Killua whimpers and looks at him confusingly. 

"Turn around, ass up in the air and tail up." Gon order while growling deep. Killua did as told and moves his tail up in the air. Gon takes off his own pants and boxer, reviving his hard on Alpha cock. Killua looks over to Gon and blush when he saw how big Gon's cock was. 

Gon grabs ahold of Killua's hips and press his cock up against Killua's hole. He rubs up against it causing Killua to whimper and move his hips for Gon. 

Gon got tired of teasing Killua and press his tip in witch he groans at how tight Killua is. "Damn I didn't know a virgin Omega." He goes all the way in and breaths in and out deeply, "Especially one in heat be so fucken tight." He said groaning as Killua's insides wrap around his cock. 

"Gon...please." Killua beged. 

"Give it a moment baby, you need to adjust first." Gon panted out, leaning onto Killua a bit so he can put his hands onto each side of Killua's head. 

Killua started moving his hips and moans softly as he did this. Gon didn't mind untile he got mad at the fact that Killua is pleasuring himself with his cock all on his own. 

"Killua." He leans his weight more onto Killua and then started thrusting in and out of him slowlys. Killua whimpers at the pain. 

Once Gon knew Killua was moaning only on pleasure and not in pain he starts to quicken his pace. He soon got to a point where he is pounding into Killua roughly. 

"Fuck! Killua you feel so good!~ your insides are wraped so tightly around my cock~" He said thrusting. "I want to knot you so fucken bad." He growls deeply going hard into Killua. 

"Gon I'm so fucken close!~...Harder!" Killua moans out and grips the bedsheets. 

Gon goes as fast and hard as he can while making Killua into a complete fuck up mess. Gon can feel the base of his cock swell causing his to groan a bit. He gets ready to knot and claim Killua. He gets close to Killua's sent glands. When he felt himself about to burst he sinks his teeth deep into Killua's sent glands and frust fucken deep. 

Killua crys out in pain and pleasure as he comes onto the bed, he feels Gon's cock go deeper and felt somthing connected and he moans out. He feels Gon's hot seed shoots into him filling him up to the brim. 

Even if Gon came he still continues by grinding into Killua, but this didn't last long do to the base of his cock swell up and his bad it hurts to move. 

Killua whimpers at the fact that Gon is still biting down on his neck. 

The thing is that when an Alphas and Omegas mate with one another the Alpha has to bite down on the Omega's sent gland witch is located at the crook of an Omega's neck. Once the mating processed before an Alpha comes inside an Omega they must thrust as deep as they can so that the base of there cock can go deep and connect there body with the Omega, and bite down hard to pierce skin. The Alpha has to keep his hold on the Omega's neck and there position untile there knot goes down. Once it does the Alpha will let go of the Omega and pull out. 

Pasically Killua and Gon are in there position for a while. Once Gon's knot goes down he let's go of Killua and pulls out. 

Killua sighs in relief and turns onto his side as Gon spoons him and they end up falling asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Gon wakes up to his head throbbing, groaning he felt something shift in the bed. He opens his eyes to see beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. He blinks a few times to process everything. It seems like Killua was deep in thought because he looks brain dead. 

"Killua?" Gon calls out to his lover. Killua seem to snap back into reality because his eyes whiden and he blush. 

"G-Good morning." Killua stuttered out. 

"Good morning." Gon peck him on the lips softly. 

"Gon we shower?" 

"Of course." Gon sits up streatching a bit and yawns. "Damn I feel sore."

Killua sits up and whimpers loudly. "Fuck that hurts." He said rubbing his lower back and looking at Gon. "Ass hole." 

Gon smirks. "Saying the one who wanted me to fuck them, besides we have a week of fucking and the last day is gonna be fucken rough." 

"Gon your gonna end up breaking me after this." 

Gon laughs and gets out the bed. "Come here." He said going over to Killua side of the bed and picking him up. 

Killua wraps his arms around his neck, burying his face into his neck. 

"We should take a bath instead of a shower." Gon says close to his ear. Killua shivers at Gon's hot breath on his ear. 

Gon carry's him to the bathroom that was in the room. He opens the door and let Killua turn the light on. When he was fully in he used his foot to shut the door. Sitting Killua onto the bathroom sinc counter, he goes over to the bathtub and turn the water on. He waits a bit so the water can warm up a bit. 

"Hey Gon can you help me get down so I can brush my teeth." Killua ask, Gon looks at him and then smiles. 

"Of course baby." Gon says causing Killua to blush. He walks over to Killua after he turned the water off when the tub was filled up with warm water. He helped Killua down and then turn him so he was facing the mirror. 

Killua looked at his reflection, leaning forward, he tilt his head to see the deep bite mark. He reatched a hand up to touch it, whimpering when it hurt just at the touch. 

"Its just going to get alot worst." Gon said leaning onto the small omega, resting his head onto Killua's should while his arms wraped around the other's waist. 

"I can't believe after this we'll be mates." Killua said purring when Gon nuzzle into his neck. 

"Yeah, but you know what will be cooler than being mates." Gon blows into Killua's wolf ears that twitched. 

"What could be more cooler than being mates?" Killua ask. 

Gon smiles and place his hands onto Killua's lower stomach. "You having are pups." He said 

Killua blush and felt Gon cock press up against his inner thigh, it was rocked hard. He blush more knowing that his mate wants him again. 

"Gon not now we need to bathe, I need to eat something and brush my teeth." Killua said and shivers when Gon adjusts his cock to Killua's enternets, that was starting to leake out slick. 

Killua curse under his breath, as his body starts reacting, breathing becomes uneven, cheeks dusted red, and his needs of feeling Gon's knot came back to him. 

"See even if you say no Killua." Gon bits Killua human ear and whispers. "Your body still wants and need me to tame you." With that Gon pressed into Killua. 

Killua inhales sharply and grips the sinc counter corners, bits his lower lip as he groans. 

"Fuck, your fucken tight." Gon grunts out and goes all the way in. He felt Killua tense and waits. As he waist he rubs Killua's sides, hips, and around his butthole. 

Killua leand more onto the sinc and tryed to calm his nerves as Gon sarted to move in and out of him slowly. 

"Mmm~" Killua moans out as the pleasure started to build up. "Gon." 

Gon licks, kiss, and nibbles at his neck gently and lovingly. Killua didn't realize how big Gon was untile now. 

Gon was 6 feet tall while he was only 5'1. He was small for an omega. Omega hight is around 5'3-5'6. Killua interstates his small body from his grandpa Zeno, who was also an omega. 

Killua was pulled out of his thought by Gon taming into him, hitting his g-spot dead on. He throws his head back and moans loudly as he can feel Gon's knot starting to form.

He hears Gon growl and side looks at him. The sight he saw made him want Gon more. Gon was growling into his neck and bearing his teeth against his neck. 

Gon was bearing his teeth near Killua's bite mark. He was ready to bite down again but needed to make sure his teeth line up against the teeth marks.

"Gon! Fuck me harder!" Killua moans out. Gon did as he was told and next thing he knew his teeth were buried into Killua neck and he thrust deep releasing into Killua with hot spurts as his knot forms and clicks in place. 

Killua came all over the cabinets of the sink along with on himself. 

Gon rest his body on Killua's as Killua rest his body on the sinc counter. Killua legs were trembling but he couldn't move do to Gon still buried deep into him and still had his teeth into his neck. 

When Gon's knot goes down he pulls out and let's go of Killua's neck. He felt Killua shiver as the remaining slick and some of Gon's cum leaks out of him.

"Your doing so good Killua." Gon said and kiss his lovers neck lovingly. 

Killua was panting and groans as Gon livks over there bond mark. "Gon I need to bathe." He whimpers. He then felt the weight leaving him and the warmth of Gon's body. He whimpers a bit before he was picked up bridal style. He tense untile he was put into the tub that was some what cold but warm. He felt the water shift and he look to see Gon. 

"You should hurry up and bathe before you go dick hungry on me again." Gon said chuckling. 

Killua blush and splash him with water in embarrassment. Gon chuckles more and wrap his arms around Killua and pulls him towards him. 

"Your so cute." Gon said smiling and Killua blush more burying his face into Gon's neck. 

"Baka." He mumbles up against his neck before nuzzling it. 

After some time they both got washed up and just put on new clean boxers after they dryed off, well Killua put on Gon's shirt. 

The nuzzle up against each other as they sit on the bed. Killua was in Gon's lap, back pressing up against Gon's chest. 

"I love you Killua." Gon said nuzzling Killua's neck.

Killua giggles and purrs. "I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

It's been about four days of Killua's heat. Gon and Killua were at it at every opportunity they can get just to fuck. 

"Gon! Fuck!" Killua crys out as Gon licks over Killua's sensitive nibbles. His tail was in between his legs and he was whimpering alot. 

"Damn your so sensitive today aren't you." Gon said and chuckles before moving down, leaving love bits and hickeys all down Killua's chest and stomach. 

Killua breath hitch when Gon blows onto Killua's hard cock. 

"Gon please." Killua begs as he moves his hips to get his alpha to listen to him and give him pleasure. 

"Shh calm your self we only have a few more days untile your heat is over, after that we need to rest up and build up are strength." Gon said in a hushed voice. 

But in reality there was no way in fucken hell that was gonna happen. Killua was more needy and wants Gon to knot him every few hours. 

"P-Please." Killua started to sob, he hates being hot and worst hates the need to be knotted and he wont get it for a while untile Gon is satisfying by teasing him. 

Gon takes off his own boxers finally and in one smooth motion Killua was over Gon in a heart beat. Gon looks up at his lover to see him drooling, panting, and blushing. There eyes meet and he smirks happily to see those beautiful blue eyes foged up with pure lust. 

Gon puts move his hands on Killua's hips who growls at him. He was surprised by this and moved his hands away. 

Killua lifts up a bit and hovers over Gon's hard throbbing alpha cock. 

"Don't touch me." Killua said and Gon found this amusing so he let Killua lead. 

Gon puts his hands behind his head and rest back, looking up at his omega. "Go ahead love I know you want it." He said seductively. 

Killua press his enternets to Gon's tip before he sat down on it. Killua hiss at the pain and Gon groans. 

Killua started to move himself up and down on his alpha's cock. He moves his hips around and trys to find were his g-spot is. 

Gon got tired of this and puts his hand on Killua's hips who growls at him, he rolls his eyes and lifts Killua up before slamming him down on his cock, hitting his g-spot. 

Kilkua throws his head back and comes onto both there chest. 

"Awww you already came, how cute." Gon said and push Killua onto the bed and thrust hard and deep into him. Killua wraped his arms around Gon's back and his legs wraped around his waist. 

Killua digged his claws deep into Gon's back and buried his face into Gon's neck while he was being fucked roughly.

His moans send satisfaction to Gon needy ears. For every thrust Killua moans louder, for every thrust Gon gets closer. 

"Please Gon! Knot me! Fill me up w-aahh-With your seed!" Killua moans out growing his head back and reveling his bond mark to Gon. 

Gon leans down and bits hard on the bond mark, thrusting deep and knotting Killua. 

Killua comes onto himself and stays in the position before Gon knot goes down. 

Gon pulls out then looked at Killua who was blushing and panting.   
Gon lays down beside Killua and pulls him close to him. Killua nuzzle into his chest and ends up falling asleep. 

Gon on the other hand just looks at the wall and was deep in thought. 

'Will Killua be pregnant after this?' He questioned then felt something wraped around his leg. He chuckles and pulls the covers up a bit knowing it was Killua's wolf tail. 

"Your so cute." Gon whislers into Killua's ears as his wolf ears twitch and his face burys into his chest more. He chuckles at this and then starts playing with his hair. 

He heard Killua purr softly untile he soon fell asleep aswell. 

The next morning Gon woke up feeling no warmth near him. He moves a bit and turn onto his back, looking at the ceiling and then he sits up, yawning. 

"Gon your up." Killua said coming out the bathroom, all dressed and not looking so memorable. 

"Yeah I'm up, your tail and ears are gone." Gon said. 

Killua nods. "Same goes to you, I guess I just have a short heat." 

"Yeah but at least we had fun~" Gon says smirking and gets off the bed.

Killua turns around and blush. "Go clean up baka! After that we need to clean this room and the sheets." 

"Okay, okay damn." Gon said going to the bathroom and shutting the door before taking a shower. 

When he gets done he steps out the bathroom. He inhales and exhales as he felt so much better than he has in a week. He walks over to the closet and puts some new fresh clothes. 

He then looks around the room and noticed that Killua wasn't there and there dirty clothes and bedsheets are gone. 

He steps put the room and stretched he felt somthing pop in place and he sighs. 

"Gon you shouldn't be out here." Mito said looking st him.

Gon looka at her confusingly. "What you mean?" He ask confused.

"Gon did you hit your head or something? Killua is still in heat." She raised her voice at him. 

He chuckles before rubbing the back of his neck. "You see Killua's heat ended today, I guess his heats are short." 

Mito was surprised by this. "Oh, maybe it has to do with his grandpa. Him and Killua are small omegas and share similar features." 

"Honest I dont care about that, all I care it that Killua is okay now and not horny as all hell." He said before he can continue Mito cuts him off. 

"Let's go get your wounds clean I can see those deep cuts that run down your neck to your back." She said shoving him back into the room. Sit on the bed I'll go get the first aid kit." She goes into the bathroom and comes back with the first aid kit. 

She sits down on the bed and Gon took his shirt off to reveal hickeys, bit marks, and long deep cuts. "He really messed up your back Gon."

Gon shruggs and smiles. "I'm fine with it besides it was worth it." 

"I'm glad it was." She smiles. "So while I'm in here I want to talk about how Killua behaves will change." 

"Why you say that?" He ask turning his head to look at her. 

Mito was cleaning his wounds and it stings a little but not much. "Well incase he does get pregnant you need to know the signs along with everyone else." 

"Your saying he could be pregnant on this first go?" 

"Its a low possibility, but I'm saying we need to look out for pregnancy signs."

"So what are the signs?"

"Firsf signs are morning sickness, second cravings and hungry all the time, third wants additional and wants you to have your hand on his stomach, and lastly baby bump." She said, and this just made Gon excised for some reason. "But dont get your hopes up, this is if he gets pregnant." 

"I got it, I'm just hoping he will get pregnant on first go that way we can start a family." 

"I know you both wasn't to start a family as soon as possible, but you need to be patient and wait." 

Gon nods and he perks up when he sents his lover coming into the room. 

"Mito what are you doing?" Killua ask walking over to see what she was doing. He blush several shades of red and eyes whiden at the sighs on Gon's back. He caused all those marks but he is embarrassed because Mito knows who caused it and why. 

"Just cleans Gon's wounds on his back." Mito said. 

"I can see that." He replied. 

"Hey Killua come here." Gon said and he did. He stands in front of Gon confusingly. Gon puts a hand on his collar of his shirt and pulls it down to   
reveal Killua and there bond mark. 

"See that it's healing." Mito said looking at the mark. "And this will mean that you both are officially mates." 

Gon and Killua smile happily then Gon kissed Killua on the lips. Killua's eyes widen and he blush. 

Gon deepens the kiss causing Killua to close his eyes. Before it can go any further and build up Gon breaks the kiss. 

"Your so cute." Gon teased. 

"Shut up baka!" Killua blurts. 

Gon and Mito laugh at Killua's cutenss.


	31. Chapter 31

A month and a half since Killua's heat and Gon, plus the others have been watching him closely.

Killua was just out side laying on the grass of the yard they had when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He opens his eyes and looks over to see Gon coming towards him with a water bottle. 

"You seem to be injoying yourself." Gon said siting down beside Killua. He sat up and stretched a bit. 

"Yeah just distracting myself and getting away from everyone. So what up?" Killua said taking the water when Gon gives it to him. He opens it and takes a few gulps of water before Gon spoke. 

"Its been about a month and a half so I was wondering if you wanted to go to the doctor because of how sick you have gotten, like some time this week." Gon suggested. 

"Why would I go to the doctor's because I've been sick?" 

"I dont know maybe to see if its somthing else like you could be pregnant." 

"Gon are you forgetting I'm a male omega."

"I know that, but there could be a possibility." Gon said nudging him. 

Killua sighs and leans onto Gon. "It would be a good idea to check, do to me getting sick and having stomach pains for the pass few days." 

"So when will we go?" 

"I don't know I would like to wait to see if I get better within a week pluse my family is coming down to see us."

"Okay...wait a damn second!" Gon eyes whiden and he was shocked. 

"They texted me and ask if they wanted to come here for a few days just to see how everything is going. I said sure because I know dead well they will just argue with me untile I say yes or will just come without saying nothing." 

"Yeah but you know how I get around them." 

"I do know Gon, who knows maybe they actually changed for once in there life." 

"I doubt it." 

They went silent for a moment before laughing, untile Killua tense up and groans. Gon looks at him worriedly. 

"You okay?" 

"Mhm, I'm fine just my stomach acting up again."

"Maybe we should head back inside for lunch."

"Good idea." Killua gets up along with Gon. Gon wraps a arm around Killua's shoulders as they walk inside. They go to the kitchen were everyone is eating or making lunch. 

"Hey Mito what's for lunch?" Gon ask as Killua goes and sits down. 

"Whatever you can make." She said and Gon pouts a bit. He then looks at Killua who seemed distracted. 

"Big brother you okay?" Alluka ask leaning over to her brother and whispering into his ear. 

"I'm fine I just need to eat something before my stomach has other plans." He said putting his head down onto the table. 

The room went silent and everyone eyed him worriedly. Gon and Mito look at each other before leaving the kitchen. 

"Mito do you think?" 

"Yes, it a possibility he is but we cant assume it. Untile he takes a pregnancy test witch I have some in my room we cant be sertend. Pluse he getting stressed out because of his family." 

"If he is and his family finds out what then?"

"His family finds out they find out, but come with me." Mito said taking his hand and leading him into her room. She let's go of his hand and goes over to the bathroom, coming out with a box of pregnancy tests and hands it to Gon. "Let him take these when he is ready and when he ask if he can go to the doctor's. If he ask we need to suggest these to him." 

"Got it, but when will we know like what if he ask while his family is here?." 

"That is where we will tell his family we can't keep it from his family and he knows this." 

The both tense when they heard someone running down the hall towards the room. They look to see Alluka. 

"Killua started throwing up." She said, Gon and Mito look at each other and go with Alluka who lead them to the bathroom Killua was in.

Killua was on his knees, clutching his stomach and leaning himself over the toilet while breathing heavily. Gon goes over to Killua and rubs his back. He can feel Killua trembling under his hand. 

"Gon." Killua say before throwing up again and trembling more. 

Gon looks at Killua worriedly and then looks at Mito who nods and takes Alluka out along with everyone else who showed up. 

"I'm here for you Killua." Gon said puting a hand up to Killua's forhead and pulling his bangs back. 

"I hate this." Killua whimpers, take a few deep breathes before sitting up and flushing away what ever was in the toilet. He lean onto Gon chest while Gon leans onto the wall so Killua could get comfortable on him and calm down.

"I know..." Gon thought for a moment and pulls out the boxes of pregnancy tests and hands it to Killua. 

"What's this?" Killua ask looking at it. 

"Pregnancy test, take one and let's see if this sickness you have is because your pregnant if not were taking you to the doctor's." Gon said as he helped Killua up to stand. 

"Gon you know I have to pee on one right?" 

"I'm aware." 

"Just go so I can do this." Killua said growling at him. 

"No that's not happening, we need to do this together." Gon grabs his hand and squeeze it. "Your nerves I can tell but you dont have to be. I'm here fo you Killua and will always be." He said softly and reassuring. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure Killua." Gon said kissing Killua passenatly. "Now hurry up I want to see if your pregnant or not." Gon whimpers and Killua laughs. 

"Just turn around because I actually have to pee." Killua said opening the box and taking a pregnancy test out of it. 

Gon turns around as Killua pulls down his pants. 

After Killua pee on the pregnancy test he pulls his pants up and then felt strong arms wraped around his waist. He nuzzle into Gon's chest who leans over his shoulder and they just watched the test in comfortable silence. 

"Gon how long will it take?" 

Gon takes the box off the counter and look at it before putting it back. "5 minutes." 

"Fuck that's gonna take for ever." Killua complains and leans onto Gon. 

"Think about it this way it's worth the wait." 

"True." Killua puts it down on the counter and waits. 

After about 5 or so minutes Killua grabs it and flips it. 

"G-Gon." Killua looks at Gon with widen eyes. 

"Yeah I see it too." 

Killua looks back at it and tears up a shit tone.


	32. Chapter 32

"Awww Killua." Gon hugs him and nuzzle into his neck while Killua crys. Gon's then rested onto Killua's lower belly while he kiss Killua's neck lovingly. "Shhh it's gonna be okay, I'm so proud of you Killua." He kiss his cheek. 

Killua continues to cry as Gon trys to calm him down. Gon heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said and looks to see Mito, Kurapika, Alluka, Leorio, Bisky, Knuckles, Zushi, Wing, Palm, Shoot all standing at the door. All there eyes whiden when they see Killua crying and holding the pregnancy test in his trembling hands. There eyes trail down to where Gon's hand is. 

"Gon is he?" Alluka ask. Gon smiles and nods. 

They all smile happily and started clapping and saying there congratulations. 

"Okay everyone let's go away from the love birds." Mito said and moved everyone away from the bathroom and looks at Gon. "Take him to the room to rest after that we all need to talk about this." She said and Gon nods. 

Gon looks back at Killua who seemed to calm down a bit. "I'm so proud of you Killua." He whispers into Killua's ears. 

Killua turns and nuzzle into his neck. Gon rubs his back and made a sound that calmed Killua down. 

"Let's get you to the bedroom to rest." Gon said and with that Killua wraps his arms around Gon's neck as he was picked up by him. Legs wraped around Gon's waist as he bury his face into the crook of Gon's neck. 

Gon carfully leave the bathroom with Killua in his arms who was happily purring. Gon was glad that Killua wanted this and he was glad that there will be pups running around the pack house in 9 months. 

"Gon I'm so happy." Killua said and smiles. Gon felt that smile against his neck and this made him smile aswell. 

"I'm glad you are Killua." He said nuzzling him before he opens the door to there room. He walks into the room, over to the bed and lay Killua down. He sat beside his mate who was smiling and rubbing his belly. 

"I'm so happy where gonna be parents soon." Killua said and nuzzle into the pillow while purring loudly. 

Gon chuckles and runs his fingers through his mates hair. "I am too." He leans down and kiss Killua's cheek that redden when he did. "Get some rest okay? When you wake up I'll make sure to make you something to eat." He said as he just got a loud purr for a response. 

He stayed by Killua's side for a bit before leaving when Killua fell asleep. He didn't want to leav his mate now that he knows he is pregnant. His inner alpha is starting to come out now. 

He heads towards the living room to see everyone there and talking. When they see him they all smile. 

"Gon were so happy for you!" Alluka said, everyone nods in agreement. Gon blush a bit and smiles. 

"So Gon we all need to have this conversation without Killua." Mito said standing in front of everyone. 

"Why can't Killua be here?" 

"Because this is about him."

Gon growls a bit and sighs. "Depending on what it is I won't tell him, he has every right to know." He said. 

"Yes but this needs to be kept between us, it's nothing bad." She said and cross her arms. "Anyways, Killua is pregnant so his behavior will change and may become a problem this goes for you to Gon." She said looking at him. 

"What kind of behavior changes?" Leorio ask. 

"He will be more moody, likely stay away from everyone during his pregnancy besides his mate witch is Gon, this is normal for pregnant omegas. He will feel more vulnerable as his pregnancy progresses. For the first 4 or 6 months it all depends on him you will not see him that much. As his due date gets closer he will stay in the room and will not come out." Mito said and every body nods. 

"Now when his craving starts." Gon said and looks at everyone seriously. "You dont need to judge what he eats or craves." 

"That reminds me he will be really sensitive to what ever you say so watch what your saying." Mito said. As the time fly buy of talking about what to do and what not to do. Once they were finished Gon heads to his bedroom. 

When he walks in he sees Killua sitting up on there bed as he was in deep thoughts while he was rubbing his belly. 

He walks over to his distracted mate and sits behind him. Pulling him into his chest and placing his hands onto Killua's. "You seem really deep in thought love." He said softly into Killua's ear who leans onto him and purrs. 

"Just thinking of how many we are gonna have on are first go." Killua said happily. 

"We'll just have to wait and see in a few months." Gon said kissing his cheek. 

"Should we tell my family or no?" 

"Well Alluka knows but I don't want your parents or your other siblings knowing because they might try some shit with you."

"True, but I would like to tell my grandpa about this." Killua said. "Maybe he can give me and you some tips on what to do and situations that could happen during my pregnancy." 

Gon growls a but and Killua chuckles at this. "You can tell your grandpa but if your parents find out I'll will put you in the room for the rest if your pregnancy." 

"Gon your too over protective of me." Killus turns his head and kiss Gon's chin. 

"What you don't want me to be over protective?" 

"I love it when your over protective but you need to understand that you need to let me be sometimes. Pluse I can kick ass." 

Gon pulls him closer and starts kissing and licking his neck. Killua inhales sharply and struggles to get free. 

"Gon stop!" Killua whimper. 

"Ticklish." Gon murmured and stops. 

They sat in comfortable silence while Killua rubs his belly and purrs loudly in comfort.


	33. Chapter 33

Gon was walking around the house nervously and pissed. Killua's family is coming to see them but he has to get his shit together or he will fuck up everything.

Gon and Killua have been talking and think that it should be a good idea to tell Killua's family than to hide it. If they kept it a secret from them it would be a living hell.

He sighs and decides to go back to the bedroom were Killua is. He been way more productive of Killua and when Killua started to show a bit he went into over protective mode. 

Killua is only about 9 weeks along and is showing more than a pregnant 9 week omega would normally show. 

He was a bit startled when Killua started to show but to be honest he hasn't done really anything with Killua, besides teasing and making out with him time to time. He is afraid that he could hurt Killua or the baby in some way.

He walks into the room to see his mate sitting on the bed, wearing one of his hoodies that were to big on him. He smiled at the fact that his mate is wearing his hoddie and looking beautiful as ever with the sun hitting his pale smooth skin. 

Killua looks over to him and blush. "What are you staring at baka!?" He yells flustered. 

Gon chuckles and walks over, sitting behind Killua and pulling him into his lap while his hand are protectedly rested on his swollen belly. 

"What are you doing?" Killua ask as he shivers when Gon's hot breath hits his neck. 

"Relaxing with my mate before your family gets here." Gon murmers into Killua's ear.

"You really hate them." Killua sighs. "I don't blam you for hating them, after everything they done to me, you, and Alluka I understand." 

"Mhm." Gon lowers his hand on Killua's belly down more. 

Killua looks down and blush bright red. "Gon! Hell no!" He said looking at Gon with a serious look. 

"Oh come on in only gonna do a hand job...and maybe finger you." Gon mumbles the last part. 

Killua grabs Gon's hand and moves it back on his belly. Gon pouts and whimpers a bit. 

"Come on please."

"No Gon, I dont need you to do any of that especially when I'm pregnant and when my family is gonna stay here for a few days, shit maybe even longer." Killua said irritated. 

"Fine, but after that gone and everyone is out going shit I'll fuck you hard." 

"Gon we littlerly had a full week of sex about 9 weeks ago and I'm still sore from that." Killua hiss at him and struggles to get out of Gon's grasp witch seems to not be working. 

"Or your just making up an excuse to not have sex with me."

"Can we not talk about this right now, like you said you want to relax with me before my family get's here." 

"True." Gon nuzzle him and pulls him closer. They stay like this before Gon tense. 

Killua sence his alpha's tensing and he purrs to calm him down. "Gon there not going to do anything so chill out, besides everyone is gonna be in here with us." He said turning to kiss Gon's cheek only for Gon to move his head so that he can capture Killua's lips with his. 

Killua- eyes whiden and he blush bright red. "Mph." He turns to face Gon completely and wraps his arms around Gon's neck. 

The kiss was soft a gentle before it got more heated. They were fighting over who is more dominant with there tounge before they heard a knock at the door. 

Killua pulls away panting with red cheeks. Gon smirks at him before turning over to the door. He growls knowing who it is. 

"Gon." He looks at Killua and they touch there forhead's together. "Everything is gonna be okay." He purrs. 

"If they try shit I'm ripping there heads off." Gon said and that made Killua giggle. They heard the door open and they look to see everyone come in. 

Killua turns to sit on Gon's lap, his back up against Gon's chest. Gon wraps his arms protecting around Killua's stomach. The last few people walk in and it was Killua's family. 

Gon glares deadly at them, Illumi walks in and close the door. Both him and Gon were glaring at each other dangerously. 

When everyone settle down in there spots everyone just stared at each other in uncomfortable silence, well that was untile Silva spoke.   
"So Kil I see your doing well here and seems like you found your mate." He said as he looks at Killua who was looked back at him. 

"Yes I did." Killua said sitting in a more comfortable position in Gon's lap. "And I happened to be pregnant with his pup or pups." He said crossing his arms. His parents, Illumi, Kalluto, and Milluki all eyes widen. 

"Oh Silva are baby boy is all grown up." Kikyo said crying fakeingly. 

Illumi sent changed from threatening to dangerous. Gon sent off the same thing back but Illumi backs down and looks away. 

"That explains why you look like that." Milluki said and Killua growls. 

"So you think I was fat?" Killua said. 

"Well maybe." Milluki murmers. 

"Milluki enough." Silva said and had the guts to approach Killua. 

Gon's grip tightens around Killua but Killua purrs to tell Gon its fine, so he listen his grip. 

Silva stands in front of the two and holds his hand out. Killua looks at it confused and then looks at his father in the eyes. His father was calm and his sent was sweet. 

Killua reaches out hesitated to grab his father's hand. He carefully place his father's hand onto his belly. He felt kinda comfortable by this so he relaxed onto Gon and purrs. 

Gon felt some what relaxed because his mate was relaxed. 

"So how long are you Kil?" Silva ask looking at Killua's belly. 

Killua thinks for a moment before answering. "9 weeks along." He said.

"I'm assuming your eating and drinking find." Killua nods and smiles. All the tension left the room. 

Zeno walks over and smiles at Killua. "May I?", Killua nods. His grandfather hand was soon pressed onto his belly. 

He felt so calm and happy that he couldn't describe it. 

"So assuming expecting the little one's around mid winter."

"Yeah hopefully." Killua said to his grandfather. 

Killua, Silva, and Zeno talk about the pregnancy so far. Gon and the others watch Illumi, Kikyo, and Kalluto carefully. When about an hour pass almost everyone left the room knowing that Killua will be okay. The ones who stayed was Mito, Gon, Killua, Kalluto, Illumi, Kikyo, Silva, Milluki, and Zeno. 

Surprisingly Mito and Kikyo were talking to each other. Gon joined in the conversation with Killua and his father and grandfather. 

"I say it will be a boy." Killua said as he cross his arms.

"Is say girl." Gon said. 

"Or you two could get twins." Silva said. 

"You two are impatient." Zeno said chuckling as both Gon and Killua pouts. 

"We are not, well at least I'm not but Gon is." Killua said looking at Gon. Gon looks at Killua and stick his tongue out. 

"Okay boys time to leave, me and Kikyo are going to make dinner." Mito said as her and Kikyo walk to them.

"Awww man." Killua whimpers as his grandfather and father gets up and walk to the door. Illumi and Kalluto are already out of the room. 

"Don't worry we will talk at dinner." Zeno said as he leaves the room. Silva said his goodbye and follows behind him. Kikyo and Mito told Killua and Gon that dinner will be ready in about an hour and will be talking and hanging out after dinner as well before they left.


	34. Chapter 34

Killua's pregnancy has been going good at least in his point of view, the news spread across the island and everyone expects him to give birth some time in mid winter. His family discided to stay untile after the pup or pups are born. They don't life in the pack house with them do to Gon and Illumi not getting along. 

Killua on the other hand was fine with his family staying that way if something happened he had his family there. But he is not fine with everyone on the Island knowing about his pregnancy. The other problem is that Whales Island is know to actually snow witch is weird but the snow storms get bad during mid winter. 

But is Killua worried...no, the only thing on his mind was a peanut butter sandwich with pickles and ranch on the side.

"Gon." Killua calls for his mate. He was lying down in the nest that was filled with pillows and blankets that surrounded him. He lays on his side looking at the door waiting for Gon to come back. For the past four months Killua was showing alot more. 

Gon walks into the room with his weird food that he is craving right now. Killua looks at Gon and smiles happily as he sits up in the nest. Gon hands him the food and turns into his wolf form. Killua starts eating as Gon gets onto the bed and curls up around Killua's sitting up body.

Killua eats happily and purrs loudly. Gon rest his head on Killua's lap and puts his ear up against his swollen belly. 

Gon backs a rumble sound at the back of his throat that seemed to calm Killua. 

As the days go by so does the development of there unborn's. Killua has been mostly laying in bed with Gon in his wolf form. 

Reason why Gon is in his wild form is because Zeno suggested it. Omega's and the unborn that is growing in side them are calmer when there mate is in wolf form. It's actually the sent that there mate produce that causes this. 

So everytime Gon is around Killua he is in his wolf form. The only way to tell is a omega is stressed and uncomfortable is by there sent and when there in there wolf form. But Killua can turn into a wolf because of his pregnancy. 

After Killua get's done eating he sets his plate down on the nightstand right by the bed. When he settled back down on the bed he lays onto his back with Gon curled around him and Gon's resting his head onto his belly. 

Killua felt better laying down on his back or on his right side. His left side makes everything feel weird and so he trys to avoid it. 

"Gon." Killua said softly while petting Gon's head. "Can you tell how many are in there? Or is it early?" He said. 

Gon moves to were he can put his ear to Killua's belly. He heard heart beats but didn't know if it was Killua's or the pup's. Gon shakes his head no and lays his head back in the same position before. Gon let's out a sigh and close his eyes. 

About an hour has passed and both of them were out. With Gon curled around Killua and Killua laying on his back. 

Gon pirks up when he since a sent that was unfamiliar to him. He looks around the room growling. 

He saw a figure in the corner of the room and growls more but stops when he realize that Killua is asleep. He carefully uncurls himself from Killua and gets off the bed before turning into his normal self. 

"Who are you?" Gon said siting by Killua who whimpers at his absent before Gon gets closer to him. Killua turns onto his side and wrap his arms around Gon's waist and bury his face into his side. 

The person steps out and Gon growls dangerously. "Illumi, what do you want?" 

"Here to see Kil." Illumi said grossing his arms. "What are you doing sleeping with my brother?" 

"I'm his mate."

"Are you? Or did you force this onto Kil?."

"First of all I didn't force shit onto Killua, second we decided this on are own." 

"You sure about that?" 

Gon almost snaped but stoped himself. "Yes I'm sure." He looks down at Killua who was still sleeping. 

"Then answer my questions. How long have you and Killua been together?"

"Since we were 12 and started dating when we were 15." Gon huffs at how annoying this is getting. "Just leave got it? My mate is trying to sleep."

"Mmm." Illumi hums before giving a deadly glare towards Gon who replied with his dangerous gaze. 

"Leave." Gon snarled and Illumi huffs before leaveing the room, but before he did he stops in front of the now open door. 

"If you harm Kil, I will kill you." Illumi said and leaves the room while shutting the door. 

Gon growls before he heard a whimper. 

"Gon." Killua whimpers in his sleep. Gon knows why so he moves to were Killua is onto his back before turning into his wolf form. He lifts Killua's body and rest it onto his in a way. He curls around Killua protectively. 

'Your mine and no one will take you away from me.' Gon said to himself before falling asleep. 

The next morning Gon felt his mate tense up once in a while in his sleep at least he thought Killua was asleep. He opens his eyes and looks to see Killua sitting up and holding a hand to his stomach. 

"I felt somthing Gon." Killua said. Gon turns into his human form and goes and sits in front of Killua.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Gon ask tilting his head. 

"I felt a kick!" Killua looks at Gon happily. 

Gon's eyes light up and he grins. "Really!? I wanna feel." 

"Then here." Killua takes Gon's hand and puts it on the spot Killua's hand was previously on. 

Gon sits there waiting untile he felt a foot pressed against his hand. He was shocked and was worried a bit. "Does it hurt when the little one's kick?" He ask looking at Killua. 

"Its not that it hurts it's more like a uncomfortable feeling but I'll get use to it hopefully." Killua said. "Pluse we should really go see how many are in there." 

Gon smiles as the foot pressed onto his hand, but he moves it when he feels Killua's uncomfortableness. "We can go in a few weeks, witch will out that fro next month." 

"I'm fine with that but will the doctor be coming here?" 

"Well yeah it will be the only way because you don't want to leave the room." 

"Hey that's because I feel safe in this room." Killua pouts. 

"I'm glad you feel safe with me here but at least let the other's come in here once in a while especially Alluka."

"Of course I'll let my sister come in here and everyone else!" Killua hisses. 

"Okay, okay calm down." Gon said putting his hands up into the air. "Anyways I'm gonna go get breakfast what you want?" 

"Anything just no meat." 

Gon nods before he gets off the bed he kiss Killus on the lips. He leaves the room when he breaks away from the kiss leaving a flustered Killua in the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Killua was looking out the window as Gon was cooking breakfast. Lately they been staying in the bedroom but not today. Today there going to the doctor's to see how many pup's there having and the genders. 

They been talking and think it's a good idea to wait untile after the birth to see the gender. Gon gets done cooking and walks over to Killua with plates full of food. 

"Here you go sweetheart." Gon said kissing Killua's cheek. 

Killua looks at him blushing a bit before speaking. "Thank you." He mumbles before eating. 

"So Killua what do you think we gonna have like how many?"

"I say one and that one is gonna be a boy." Killua said like he means it. 

"I want a girl."

"Isn't that every alpha dream is to have a girl?" Killua said. 

"Yeah it is." Gon said grinning.

Killua rolls his eyed and smiles. Thet continues eating and back small talk in comfort. 

"I can see the love birds are doing okay this morning." Mito said walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge to pull out some creamer. 

"Yeah were doing okay." Gon said smiling at her and eating. 

"So going to see the doctors today?" She ask walking over after she was done making her coffee. 

"Yep!" Gon said happily. Killua let's them have a conversation while he eats. Once he was done he drinks his orange juice. 

"Killua how you been doing?" Mito ask. Killua looks at her trying to process everything. 

"I'm doing well, just been getting morning sickness and cramping and that's about it." He states going back drinking. 

"That is normale love." She said. "While your both at the doctor I want you to ask questions you have and don't be scared to ask." 

"We know Mito." Killua said looking at her. "Pluse I have questions about the birth and everything." 

"But that's not untile mid winter." Gon said. 

"Gon, Killua is just nervous about the whole birthing process. He just wants to know how it will be like." Mito said. "And he has every right to know."

Gon sighs and nods. He just doesn't need to be hearing about the whole giving birth thing because he thinks that giving birth is the worst thing that can happen to any omega and it's the worst pain. 

"Gon you okay?" Killua ask putting a hand onto Gon's shoulder. Gon looks at Killua and nods. 

"Yeah sorry I went really deep in thought about something."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Killua ask getting close to Gon. 

"Its nor important." He lies.

"Okay if you say so." Killua stretches in his chair before getting up and putting his plate in the sinc. 

"Well I'll be leaving now to work on some files that came in from the harbor. You two have fun at the doctor's and back sure you two get back home safely." Mito said leaving the kitchen with her coffee in her hand. 

"Hey Gon I'm gonna shower before we go and I think you should too." Killua said turning to look at Gon who was walking his way. 

"Okay, can I join~" Gon smirks. 

"Oh hell no Gon!" Killua blush bright red. 

Gon pouts and cross his arms. "Why not?" 

"Because you know how my hormones are and seeing you naked will send me to fuck me in the ass mode and I don't want that." Killua said looking away. 

"But I'll like to see you whimper for me~" 

"Oh my god Gon!" Killua said leaving the kitchen and going to there room. Gon catches up and wraps one arm around Killua's waist pulling him closer as they walk.

"You know I'm gonna end up fucking you while your pregnant."

"Gon no sex while I'm pregnant." Killua glares at him. 

"Please just one time, like in a few month perhaps?" 

"No Gon, your just gonna have to wait untile after this pregnancy is over." Gon poutd more and whimpers. 

"Fine I'll wait." He said. Killua knows dead ass that he gonna get fucked by Gon before the pregnancy is over. 

When they get to the room Gon let's go of Killua and goes to the bathroom. Killua goes over to the closet to see what he can find to wear. 

Once Gon comes out the bathroom he looks at Killua. "Bathroom is all yours." He said. Killua nods and takes his clothes to the bathroom before shutting the door once Gon leaves. 

After about an hour of both left the house and walks to the doctor's office witch was only about a 20 minute walk. 

Killua and Gon didn't mind this considering that there always in the bedroom and dont get out. 

Once they reach the doctor office they sign in and wait. Killua was nervous right now and he was shaking a bit. 

Gon notices this and grabs Killua's hand that was rested on his thigh. Killua looks up at Gon who smiles sweet. 

"Killua and Gon Freece." The nurse calls. Gon stand up along with Killua. They walk to a room that the lady put them in and told Killua to lay on the bed that was in the room. 

"Gon I'm nervous." Killua said looking at Gon. 

"It will be okay Killua, thing about it this way we can know how many are in there." Gon said resting his hand onto Killua's belly. 

"What if were not ready for this?"

"You mean as parents?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Killua we been dreaming about this for so long. Of course were ready for this." Gon said softly and kiss Killua's forhead. 

The doctor came in and introduced himself. "Hello you both must be Gon and Killua, it's nice to be meeting the pack leaders."

"With all pleasure." Gon said nodding. 

"My name is Dr. Sanjay I will be your doctor from here on out untile the pregnancy is over." Sanjay said and Killua smiles. "So I heard that you wanted to see the pup or pups today?" 

"Yep also I have a few question after words." Killua said. 

"I will be happy to answer any of your questions Killua." Sanjay said and went to sit into his rolling chair and having a clipboard in his hand. 

"Few questions before we start, is this your first pregnancy?" Killua nods and Sanjay wrote it down on a piece of paper. "Have you been eating well and drinking enough water?" Killua nods again. "Last question, when did you find out?" 

Killua thought for a second and looked at Gon for help. 

"We found out about four months ago." Gon said. 

Sanjay wrote all this down before going over to his computer and typing in a few things before standing up and going over to the mechanic that was right by Killua's bed side. 

"Lift up your shirt." Sanjay said as he gets out a bottle and puts on cloves. Killua blush before pulling his shirt up, but just enough were his belly can show.

"Okay, this." Sanjay holds up a bottle, "is a bottle of a special gel, it will be cold but this help use look at the pup's." He said and squirts a lot of the gel onto Killua's belly. 

Killua shivers at how cold it was and hissed. "Cold." He said and Gon chuckles. 

"Let's get this started because I can sence that you two are eager and want to leave with some kind of news." Sanjay said as he takes a stick looking thing cover in plastic. He presses it lightly to Killua's belly and moves it around.

Killua watches the screen while Gon watches aswell and holds his hand. 

"There we go." Sanjay get's his clipboard before looking at them. "Now before I say anything I just want to know how many pup's do you two plan on having from here untile when ever."

"About six!" Killua said and Gon sweat drops. 

"I have some news."

"And that news would be?" Gon ask raising an eye brow. 

"You have 2 down so 4 more to go." Sanjay. Killua and Gon were confused untile Killua understood what he meant. 

"Holy shit were having twins!?" Killua said looking at Sanjay, who nods. He looks at Gon with tears rolling down his face and he was shocked to see his alpha mate tearing up. "Gon are you crying?" He ask smiling softly. 

Gon nods and sniffles a bit before whiping his tears away and grinning happily. "I can't believe were having twins." He said and leans down to peaking Killua on the lips. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Killua said peaking Gon on the lips back.

Sanjay caughs to get the two attention. "Now there alot of things that can come with having twins and being pregnant with twins." He said taking a deep breath. "Having twins especially for a omega who never gave birth before will be painful and stressful. Since your four months pregnant your symptoms will worsen." 

Killua tense. "How bad will my symptoms get?"

"To be honest with you Killua it all depends on you and your hormones. There are alot of responsibilities you need to make sure you do every day. One is that you need to eat more than usual, drink more, and make sure to stay with someone you can trust. The reason why I advice you to be with someone you can trust is because you will pass out if you don't get enough food and fluids into your body. Second your morning sickness will worsened. Third you have to stay in bed and be stress free as possible." Sanjay said and Killua nods. 

"What will happen if I don't do these things?" Killua ask. 

"High miscarriage and the twins health." 

Killua gulps some saliva nervously. 

"A few things, have a midwife near by desincase something happens and no body is around." 

Gon and Killua nod. Sanjay turns the machine off and gets a towel so he can whipe off the gel on Killua's belly. 

Killua pulls his shirt down and rubs his belly excitedly. "Gon I'm so happy right now, were having twins." He said pulling Gon into a hug.

Gon smiles and nuzzle into Killua's neck before kissing it. "I am too." He said softly. Gon straightens up after they broke the hug to help Killua get off the bed. 

Sanjay walks up to Gon and hands him a card. "This is if you both have any questions about anything or concerns please call." He said. 

Gon hums in response before holding Killua's hand and walking out to the front desk. They sign out and walk out the doctor's office and back home.


	36. Chapter 36

Gon and Killua arrived back to the house to everyone out on the living room waiting for them. Killua blinks a few times confused. 

His whole family was there, besides Illumi. Killua felt kinda disappointed but not shocked. Mito walks up to them and hugs them both.

"So what's the news?" She ask as they break the hugs and sits down. 

Gon sits by Killua as everyone looks at them waiting. Gon coughs before talking. 

"First we would like to announce that." He looks at Killua who smiles, he smiles back and looks at everyone. "Killua is having twins." He said. Alluka stands up quickly and runs over to her brother and hugs him. 

"I'm so happy for you big brother!" She nuzzle into him. 

Killua giggles and hugs back, soon everyone was up, besides Killua's family, and crowding Killua and Gon. Gon felt happy that his family accepted Killua and there unborn twins. 

Alluka puts a hand onto Killua's belly and felt a kick. "I can feel them." She said. Mito walks over and puts her hand onto his belly. She smiles happily knowing these are her grandkids. Even though she is Gon's aunt, Gon considers her as his mother. 

Everyone had there turn with feeling the twins kick at there hands, beside Killua family. Gon stands up and went over to them. 

When he did he stand by Silva and Zeno. They stand there in comfort. Zeno was smiling while Silva was watching silently. Kikyo was trying to hold back tears and running up to Killua. Kikyo was behind here just watching. 

"Thank you." Silva said. Gon side looks him before looking back at the others. 

"For what?" 

"For being there for Killua when he needed someone the most."

"Instant that what lovers do? Stay by each other till the end. Going through sad times and happy times. Helping each other out no matter the cost." 

Silva sighs. "We were so hard on are boy, we wanted him to be a strong healthy omega. That's why we pushed him and train him. We might be a rich family but we also need to know the hell that will be coming." He signs. "Kil never had a good life untile he meet you. You brought light and life into his dark and dead life." 

Gon chuckles and cross his arms. "I did and look we are even mates and expecting twins in mid winter." He smiles. 

Silva nods in agreement. 

"Gon get your ass over here and help me!" Killua yells as he was being hugged to death by Alluka. "Alluka get off." He whimpers and everyone laughs at how much Killua is struggling but it was cute.

"Looks like my mate needs my help." Gon chuckles. "It was nice to talk to you Silva hopefully we can have more of these conversations in the future." Silva nods in agreement.

"Gon!" Killua struggles to get Alluka off. Gon goes over and laughs. 

"Your cute when your struggling like this." He said grinning.

"I'm pregnant dip shit of course I'm gonna struggle!" Killua whimpers.

Gon smiles and shakes his head. "Alluka off Killua or I'm gonna send you to your room without dinner." He said sternly. 

Alluka stick her tongue out. "You don't scare me." She giggles.

"Oh yeah?" Alluka nods and grins. 

Gon growls a bit and Alluka yelps and got off Killua and ran behind Mito. 

"Mito Gon is being mean." She said as Mito looks at Gon. 

"Gon apologizes to Alluka now." Mito ordered. 

Gon groans and rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry for what ever mean thing I did." He said as he sits down by Killua. 

Killua was kinda scared of Mito out of everyone the top scary people he knows has to be Mito, Illumi, Gon, and his mother Kikyo. 

Mito sighs and smiles before kneeling down in front of Killua. Killua and her shared a look before giggling. 

Mito stands up and looks at Gon. Alluka then realized something and looked at Killua. 

"Big brother what are the twins gender?" She ask. Killua shruggs and she looked at him confused. "What do you mean you don't know?" 

"We don't want to know the twins gender untile there born." He said and her mouth dropped open. 

"So you both are gonna wait untile the pups are born to see." Kurapika said and nods. "This is normal to wait." 

"Kurapika is right it's normal for some to wait untile unborn pup or pups are born to see there gender. Yes it's good to know so you have a name picked out but it's better to wait." Killua said and leans onto Gon. 

"If I was gonna have pups of my own I would like to know there genders before I gave birth to him." Alluka said some agreed but a few didn't. 

Killua looked over to his father and spoke. "Father when you and mother found out she was pregnant with me did you guys wait or no?" He ask. 

Silva thinks for a moment before he spoke. "We decide to see what your gender was, when we found out you were a boy we immediately went over borde with excitement. But you did kick your mothers ass while you were in here whom." He laughs. Killua laughs as well. 

"I guess that's the only time I kicked her ass." Killua said. "But for real me and Gon are waiting for the twins to be born to find out there gender." He said crossing his legs. 

"That's is perfectly fine." Mito said. "Just means that we need to get neutral colors for the twins during the baby shower."

"Yeah witch reminds me when are we having it?" Killua looks at Gon. 

"I say have it a few months before the birth." Kikyo finally said. "Its better to have it a few months before the birth desincase the pups come early. They way you have everything ready for them when there born." She said. Surprisingly everyone agreed with her.

"How about." Killua started out. "We wait for now I'm starving and the twins are making my body hurt and feel a uncomfortable feeling in spots on my side." He said pinching his nose in the attempt to distract the discomfort he was feeling. 

"Alluka, Bisky, Kikyo how about we go cook while the boys hangout together." Mito suggested. 

Kikyo, Bisky, and Alluka nid and left to go to the kitchen. Mito smiles at all the boys and left. 

"Great I'm surrounded by alpha, beta, and omega males." Killua whimpers. Gon chuckles and kiss Killua's forhead. 

"Are they bothering you that much?" Gon rest a hand onto Killua's belly. Killua nods and nuzzle Gon's neck. 

"Hey Kurapika me and Killua are gonna go lie down for a bit, just enough for the twins to calm down." Gon said standing up holding his hand out for his mate. Killua grabs a hold of Gon's hand and stands up. 

"May we come with you?" Silva ask and standing beside him was Zeno. Killua nods and the four make there way up stairs.


	37. Chapter 37

Gon, Killua, Zeno, and Silva were all in the bedroom. Gon was in his wolf form curled up against Killua. Zeno and Silva were watching them as they Killua was laying on his back on the bed. 

"Kil I see you already made your nest." Sliva said only getting a hum in response form the small omega. 

"Yeah, I made it about two weeks after I knew I was pregnant. Honestly in scared of giving birth and bringing the twins into this world." 

"Why you say that?" Zeno questioned. 

Killua sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "This world is a living hell for omegas and I would hate for one of them or both coming out to be omegas. Being an omega comes with it's good and down falls." 

"I can understand that but that's why you need to be prepared." 

"I know I have to but what happened if I do some wrong?" 

"During the birth?" 

"Yeah." Killua sits up and Gon moves a bit to rest his head on Killua's belly. Gon made a sound that some how calmed the twins that were kicking under his chin and neck. 

"There is nothing to be scared about and we'll be there for you when the twins are born." Silva said calmly and this made Killua's cheeks heat up a bit. 

"Thanks." Killua said and felt a powerful kick to his rips. He takes in a sharp inhale and whimpers out. He puts a hand onto the spot that was just kick. "Fuck." Gon growls a bit and nuzzle his nose into the spot where Killua's hand was. 

"You both are good mates you know." Zeno said putting his hands behind his back. "I think you two won't have a problem with raising the little devils." 

"Mhm." Killua regan's himself after the twins settled down again. "I have a question, will it be difficult to bring the twins into the world?"

"Yes and no." Zeno says walking over to him. "See giving birth to twins will be a difficult and painful task. Once you start feeling the contractions you need to make sure your moving around. After that it all depends on you, when your water breaks you will start to feel the erg to push and then it's up to you what happens next." 

"What will happen after I give birth to the first one?"

"It all depends on you Kil." Silva said. "Now I think you need to focuse on calming the twins down before dinner, you don't need them kicking up a storm."

Killua snorts and can tell Gon did too. "Okay I'll focuse on the twins, also go remind the others to not cook any meat, it makes me sick just by the smell."

Silva nods along with Zeno before they left the room. 

After about 30 minutes Gon and Killua leave the room with the twins finally stopped there kicking. 

They walk to the dinning room to see everyone there and sitting and talking. Gon and Killua go sit were they normally sit. The food was already on the table. 

"Okay everyone." Mito claps her hands to get there attention. "I just want to say congratulations for Gon and Killua for having twins and for all of us going to be great uncle, great aunt, aunt, or uncle. Grandpa or grandma. We all know the road that lies ahead si let's be prepared for it." She said smiling. Everyone smiles back and nod. 

Killua on the other hand was blushing and looking away as Gon rubs his back while looking at Mito. 

"Now let's feast." She announced and everyone digged in. 

"Fathrr were is Illumi?" Killua ask. He hasn't seen Illumi yet.

"He went back home for some important business that he needed to take care of." Silva said eating his food. 

Killua felt sad...witch was weird for him. He just shakes the feeling off and starts eating the food that was on his plate. 

When everyone was done eating they all played broad games. Killua talked to Mito and Zeno. Gon was rough housing with the other and doing challenges. Everything was going really well and Killua felt so happy. 

Everytime when he looks at Gon and the others he feels really happy that he has Gon and the other's with him.

Soon it was mid night. Killua's family left and everyone was ready for bed. 

Gon and Killua make there way up stairs into there bedroom. Killua takes off his pants and shirts off, only to put on Gon's shirt. Gon takes off his shirt and pants off leaving him in boxers. Killua was the first one on the bed after brushing his teeth. 

He lays on his side and nuzzle into the blankets and pillows underneath him. He sighs when he gets comfortable. He felt the bed shift as Gon lays beside him and wraps his arms around Killua's belly protectively after he put a fluffy big blanket over them. 

Killua purrs happily as he ends up sleeping. Gon nuzzle into Killua's fluffy hair taking in his sweet chocolate sent, untile he passes out right after words.


	38. Chapter 38

"Fuck." Killua cursed under his breath as he leans his head over the toilet. His morning sickness is getting worst as the days go by and he been getting more tired lately. The only thing that seems to be able to stay down is drinks. 

He is six months pregnant and his pregnancy symptoms are getting worst by the day. He mostly wants to sleep but he can't because of his discomfort from the twins. 

He been in the bathroom for about two hours right now. Everytime he thinks he is done puking and trys to stand up he ends up puking again. 

At the moment he is waiting for Gon and Mito. Today he has the doctor coming over after lunch to check in on him, but it seems like he will have his doctor appointment in the bathroom. 

He hears the door open and he looks to see Gon and Mito. Gon looked at Killua worriedly. 

"Killua." Mito walks over to him, rubbing his back soothingly. "I will need you to take a bath Gon will help, after words I need you to try and eat." 

The thought of food made Killua look away and lean more into the toilet and throw up again. Mito moves out the way when Gon walks in and sits behind him and rubs his belly. Killua purrs and started to feel a bit better before feeling bad once again. 

"Killua let's get you into the bath while Mito makes you something small to eat." Gon said as Killua shakes his head. 

He didn't want to move because everything hurts and he is afraid of throwing up again. He was trembling so much and he was on the verge of bursting into tears. 

"I can't do this anymore." Killua lost his composure and started sobbing, no longer able to keep the tears in. 

Gon looks at Mito. "Can you call Sanjay?"

"Yes I'll also call his family." Mito said leaving in a hurry out the bathroom to make the calls. Gon looks back at the sobbing Killua. 

"Killua please calm down." Gon whispers softly and calmly into Killua's ear. This seemed to work as Killua's sobs decreased. "I know this is hard for you and on your body but I know you can do this baby." He kiss Killua's ear and feels it heat up under his lips. "You need to be strong for the twins and there counting on you. I'm counting on you to bring them into this world." He kiss Killua's cheek. 

Killua seemed to calm down a lot and taking in calm deep breaths. Gon smiles at this and leans back so Killua could sit up a bit. 

"Feel better?" Gon ask rubbing his belly. Killua can only nod as he didn't want to talk. 

"G-Gon is Killua doing okay?" Alluka said walking into the bathroom. Gon over to her smiling and nod.

"He is fine just the bad case of the morning sickness." Gon said as he heard the toiled flushed and he feels Killua wanting to get up. He stands up and helps Killua stand up by wrapping his arms around Killua. 

Killua leans into Gon's chest and groans. He felt dizzy, hungry, but mostly tired. He looked at his sister before looking away. 

Alluka saw that Killua wasn't doing so good and knew that his condition will worsen. "Isn't the doctor coming over today?" She ask. 

"Yeah, I just told Mito to call Sanjay who is Killua's doctor also she gonna call his family over."

"Why is she going to call are family over?" 

"I'm assuming that this isn't the first time this happened in your family. Someone in your family might know why Killua is getting this bad." 

Alluka didn't ask anymore and only nods. She watches as her big brother was breathing evenly and softly. At this point she was having second thoughts about having little ones of her own. 

"Gon, Sanjay said he'll be here in a about two hours and Silav and Zeno are on there way here in about 30 or so minutes." Mito said coming back. She smiles at how Killua has finally looks somewhat better. 

"Thanks Mito...uhm could you two leave so I can help Killua bathe before they get here."

"Of course Gon, after he's done taking a bath lay him down in the bed." Gon nods and leans towards Killua's ear. 

"Let's give you a warm bath and get you to bed after words. How does that sound?" Gon chuckles as Killua nuzzle him and purrs. "Killua agrees." 

"Good I'll let you know when Silva and Zeno are here." Mito said nudging Alluka out the bathroom. Once they leave Gon turn his focuse to his mate who was in his arms. 

He can feel Killua's heart beat and breathing. His heart was stabled along with his breathing. He felt bad that Killua has to go through this. Hopefully they can find out if this is the cause of the twins or somthing else. 

He fears that if this continues on Killua could lose the twins or worst Gon could lose Killua to what ever this is. 

Gon motioned Killua to sit on the ground that way if Killua throws up or passes put he won't hurt himself or the little ones. 

He goes over to the bathtub and turn the water on, making sure it's a nice warm temperature for Killua. 

"Okay Killua the bath is ready." He said softly while looking at his mate. Killua hums and starts to take his shirt and pants off. Gon helped put taking of his boxers which didn't make Killua blush. 

Gon knew that something was wrong if that didn't make his omega blush. Even when Killua was sick he would blush because Gon could see all of him in his glory in the bath. 

He sighs and starts to help Killua bathe, once he was done he drains that water before picking Killua up and drying him off. He wraps a towel around Killua and can see in his omegas eyes that somthing was wrong. 

"Gon." Mito called from the other side of the closed door. "Silva and Zeno are here." She says. 

"Tell them to wait out in the hallway I need to help Killua get dressed." Gon respond with a serious tone. 

"I will." She said leaving. Gon can feel them leave and hear the door to their room shut. He picks up Killua and walk out the bathroom. 

Walking to the bed he sits the omega down before going to the closet, grabing out some sweat pants and a big hoodie that was his. 

After he helped Killua get dressed and helped him to lay down on the bed/nest, he went to the door opens it. 

He saw Silva, Zeno, Sanjay, and Mito standing and waiting. They look at him before he moves and allowed them in. 

Silva walks over to Killua and sits beside him while rubbing Killua's lower back. Gon growls but stops when he realize what was going on. 

Killua was trembling alot and was sobing once again. He started to feel so uncomfortable right now and he felt pain in his lower belly. 

"Sanjay please help him." Gon said looking at Sanjay. 

Sanjay walks over to Killua with his medical bag. He sits in front of Killua with the bag beside Sanjay's side. 

"Killua I need you to lay onto your back." Sanjay said and looked over to Gon. 

Gon walks over and helps Killua lay onto his back. He lays Killua head onto his lap when he sat down. Looking down there eyes meet. 

Killua tense when he felt Sanjay pull his pants and boxers off. He immediately cover himself with his hands and blush bright red while burying his face into Gon's stomach. 

Gon and everyone chuckles at this reaction. 

"Okay this is were it get weird and uncomfortable for you Killua." This caught everyone's attention fully. "Bend your knees and spread your legs." He said. 

"DON'T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT LIKE ITS SO NORMAL!!!" Killua yells out of embarrassment. 

"Would you prefer if Gon do it?" Sanjay ask. 

Killua blush bright red and look at Gon who was biting his lower lip. "Yeah but...I would prefer for everyone else leave the room." He said looking away. 

"We can do that." Sanjay looks at Silva, Zeno, and Mito before nodding. They get up and leave the room leaving Killua, Gon, and Sanjay. 

Killua felt a little comfortable and he relaxed. He slowly uncovers himself, bending his knees and spreading his legs a bit. 

"Gon come here." Gon goes over to were Sanjay. "Okay before I begin this is going to hurt alot. The reason is because at this point you have both parts." 

"What you mean by that?" Killua ask. 

"You have female and male parts." Sanjay said as Killua looked at him with a 'what the actual fuck' face. "See when a omega male gets pregnant there is another hole that is made and formed during the pregnancy. It will fully developed around your six month. Now this pain that your feeling could be because of the uterus hole." 

"So Killua has two holes and the second hole is the girl part." Gon said kinda interested by this. 

"Yes, but we need to make sure that it is fully developed and looks healthy. If not then Killua won't have a natural birth he will more likely have a c-section." Sanjay then open his bag and pulls out two pairs of gloves. Gon puts the cloves on while looking at Killua. 

"Were going to start this slow so this will take awhile and it will be less pain full. Gon you need to pay attention to this because you need to do this aswell when he is on his last few weeks of his pregnancy." Sanjay grabs Killua's cock and moves it out the way to show the new formed hole. "That is the uterus hole. What were going to do is stick are fingers in and check if everything is okay. I prefer if you do this but I will teach you what to look out for." Sanjay press a finger up against the hole. 

Killua gasp out softly and tense. He takes deep breaths and relaxed his body. Gon holds his hand for more comfort. 

Sanjay push a finger inside and starts to feel around. Killua grips Gon's hand whimpering at the pain he felt. This went on for a bit more untile he pulls his fingers out and took his cloves off his hand. 

"Well Gon you try and tell me what you feel." Sanjay moves for Gon to get infornt of Killua. 

Killua was panting and he was looking away. He side look at Gon, and Gon swear he could of gotten a boner right there but he controlled himself. 

Gon looks down and press a finger into Killua's uterus hole. He saw Killua's legs start to tremble and his breath hitched. 

"It feels smooth and squishy. It feels like his ass." Gon said and looks at Sanjay who nods. 

"That's telling you that Killua hole is healthy and developed properly. He will give live natural birth. Now since it's getting close to his 7th month I need to know how his symptoms are." 

"Killua symptoms are getting bad." Gon says before continuing. "His morning sickness are getting worst, he is more tired, and he doesn't want to eat at all. The only thing he can seen to keep down is drinks out somthing small like apple sauce." 

"That is bad signs of misscareg. What I do advice is that if he can't keep anything down besides drinks or soft food make protein shakes. I know this sounds disgusting but you will need to blind all his food together and give it to him as a drink so add a little bit of what ever drink and blind it with his food. This will help him get back on his feet in about a few weeks." 

"That's disgusting." Killua said tiredly and chuckles. "Gon get your finger out of me." He said hissing. 

Gon forgot his finger was in him untile Killua said somthing. He pulls his finger out and pulls the cloves off. 

"Gon help Killua with his clothes while I go talk to the other's about the situation." Sanjay said and tales his bag with him while getting off the bed. "Oh I forgot I need to talk to you in a few weeks around mid next month." He said and left the room. 

Gon looks at Killua who looked at him. "I'm glad the twins are okay." He said grabing Killua boxers and sweatpants. 

Killua sits up a bit and lifts his hips so Gon can put his boxers and pants on for him. He sighs in relief and lays onto his side purring. "I'm glad the twins are alright." 

Gon nods and lays beside Killua, he stares at his belly to see movement. "There active." He whispers before nuzzling Killua's belly. 

Killua purrs more and close his eyes shut. They lay in comfort untile Gon hears the door open. He felt the bed shift and growls a bit. 

Surprisingly Silva was laying down in the bed on Killua's othere side. Silva lays there behind his son and props Killua's head onto his arm. 

Gon didn't have any problem with this and so he relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so the uterus hole was not my ideas. I got the idea from my friend @GonKilluLuciel on wattpad. She does amazing stories and I admit that she is way better than me. 
> 
> Also the idea came from the Sky Pixie witch is one of her books that I will for ever love to death. 
> 
> But I'm hoping everyone's day is going well and see you in the next chapter BYE!!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Gon got out of the bathroom with damp hair. He goes over to the closet and starts to get dress. As he did this he heard a loud purr and he smiles. Pulling on his pants and shirt, he turns to see his omega awake with half open eyes and was laying on his side looking at him. 

He walks to Killua in a SMEXY way that caused his omegas cheeks to go red. 

"I can see your up." Gon said leaning over Killua and kissing him softly on the lips. Killua kiss back with his arms snaking there way to Gon's neck. 

The kiss was soft and gentle for once. When they break away from the kiss they press there forhead's together. 

"Your so beautiful when you look like that when you wake up." Gon said softly and place a hand onto Killua's belly. He chuckles when he felt a kick that caused him to smile. He sits onto the bed and pulls up Killua's hoodie revealing his swollen belly. 

He leans down and place soft lovely kisses onto Killua's belly. Killua giggles cutely at the action his alpha was doing. 

"I love you two, I can't wait to see you both." Gon said against his omega's belly before leaning back up to his omegas lips and kissing him again. "I love you too Killua."

"I love you too Gon." Killua said and kiss Gon this time. Damn he loves Gon especially when he acts so lovingly in the morning witch makes him be in a good mood for the rest of the day. 

"God your perfect." Gon says against Killua's lips. 

"So were is my alpha going?" Killua ask as Gon pulls his shirt down to cover his belly and sit beside him. 

"I'm going to see Sanjay he wants to talk to me about somthing that is concerning about you." Killua looks at him confused. "I'm assuming it's about twins birth like the whole process and everything." He said and Killua understood what he was talking about. 

"When I get back I'm going to tell you everything he told me." Gon said as he stood up. He smiles when his mate whimpers. He put a hand onto Killua's hair and run his fingers through it. "While I'm gone I need you to shower and eat." He kiss Killua's forhead. 

"You missed." Killua said while smiling cutely. 

This made Killua's heart swell. "Oh did I now?" Killua nods and Gon kiss him on the lips. 

"I'm off love call me if you need anything." He walks over to the door and leaves the room and shuts the door. 

He walks down the halls, down the stairs and to the living room to see almost everyone up. "Kurapika can you make sure to make breakfast for Killua and help him out after he done taking a shower?" He ask looking at the blond who was reading a book. 

The blond looks at Gon and nods. He smiles and then leaves the house. It was really cold out and he regretted not layering. It was snowing out but not much. Snow was sticking to everything. The ground, trees, and even on Gon. 

"Damn I hope this winter won't be bad." He said to himself as he looks around. On his way he saw Kon and his family. He smiles and waves at them before jogging away and towards the doctor's office. 

When he gets there he was immediately sent to Sanjay office. Sanjay greated him and they sit down while drinking hot chocolate that Sanjay offered. 

"Okay Sanjay what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Gon ask and blows onto his hot chocolate. 

"It's about Killua giving birth. Since he will give birth naturally I prefer to have someone t oik be there." 

"Like family and friends?" 

"Yes but also have a few midwives there. Of course I will be there on stand by to help if there is an complications." 

"Can't we just go to the hospital?"

"I prefer not to. It would be mid winter and that already causes alot of problems. I would need you to go ahead and get everything ready because I'm going over with a few trusty mid wife's and staying there untile the birth."

"When are you coming over?" 

"I will be there around end of this week."

"So in a few days."

"Yes. I also have to ask is Killua soing alright?" 

Gon nods. "Yep he's been doing good and is his old self again." 

Sanjay smiles and then realize something. "Let's go out and get supplies for the birth." He said standing up.

Gon looks at him and stands up. They both walk out the office and Sanjay goes up to the front office and tells the lady's at the front desk that he will be leaving early. 

Once that was taken care of him and Gon go into town and get some supplies while freezing there ass off. 

After what seems like forever but in reality it was about four hours they finally head back to the pack house with supplies. Most of it was heated blankets and baby stuff. 

When they enter they were greated with Mito who helped them out. They carry the supplies into Gon's and Killua's room. 

They open the door to see Killua and Alluka talking. 

"I can see your enjoying yourself." Gon said and hands the supplies to Sanjay who takes it to the bathroom. 

Killua perked up and looks at Gon with a smile on his face. Gon walk over and Killua hugs him, burying his face into Gon's chest. 

Gon smiles and nuzzle his face into Killua's fluffy hair. "I'm sure you missed me." 

"Well yeah of course I missed you dip shit." Killya said and Gon laughs. 

"Damn can't even go a day without calling me something or cursing." 

"Yeah that's not happening." Killua said looking up at Gon who looked at him. 

"You know you both are gonna end up having sex one of these days if you both don't stop flirting with each other and getting touchy aswell." They both blush when they heard that come out of Alluka's mouth. 

"I mean." Gon trails off and this only caused Killua to blush more. 

"Gon!" 

Gon laughs and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Killua." He sticks his tounge out playfully. 

~Time Skip~

It was around 3pm as Gon and Killua were out of the bedroom and in the living room along with everyone else. 

Silva, Kikyo, Kalluto, and Zeno were over for dinner today. 

At the moment Killua was beating Gon's ass at Mortal Kombat. Killua ended up winning for the 10th time they played when they all heard a knock at the door before it opens. They all turn there heads to see Illumi and Hisoka.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be back so early Illumi." Silva said. Gon growls as him and Hisoka eye meet. 

Hisoka and Gon have been enemies for years. Hisoka was the one that almost raped Gon. 

"Why is he here?" Gon snaps out. 

"Because he is." Illumi said and walks over to a corner and leans up against a wall. Hisoka follows and did the same. 

Now the good peace was tense but then went back to peace when Killua nuzzle Gon and purrs. Gon relaxed and they went back playing games. 

When it was dinner it was tense at the table. Hisoka would just stare at Gon and Gon would glare at him deadly. 

After dinner Killua discided he wanted to go to bed. Gon went with him because he doesn't trust Hisoka around Killua. 

The lay on the bed comfortable as Gon nuzzle rubs Killua's belly with his nose because he was in wolf form. Killua was messing and playing with Gon's black fur. 

He nuzzle into Gon's fur and purrs while his eyes are closed. "There not settling down." He mumbles. 

Gon can feel how active the twins are and he knows how uncomfortable this makes Killua. He makes a noise but that doesn't seem to help but it usually does. He moves Killua to sit up so he can transform back into human. 

When he did he lays down on his back comfortably and opens his arms out for Killua.

Killua goes to him and lays on his side. His side up against Gon's chest. He felt calm immediately and so he passes out in the comfort of his alpha arms.


	40. Chapter 40

Killua wakes up to strong cramping feeling in his lower stomach. It last about a few seconds untile it went away. He only has a few more weeks untile the twins are born.

He was confused of why this happened but shrugged it off when he felt hot kisses along his neck. 

"You got tense all off a sudden, you okay?" Gon ask with a deep tired voice. Killua blush a bit and kinda felt turned on from this. 

"Yeah I'm okay just a cramp but it's gone now." Him and Gon look at each other for a few moments before kissing each other passionately on the lips.

Gon wrap his arms around Killua's waist kissing him deeply. He switch there position to were he was ontop of Killua.

Killua struggles a bit and blush. 

"Your so beautiful." Gon said as he kiss Killua again. Killua kiss back warping his arms around Gon's neck.

They both kissed untile Killua pulled away to get some air. When he catch his breath he felt a cramp again but this one didn't hurt that much. 

He still tensed up and this worried Gon. He squeezed his eyes a bit and then relaxed when tha pain pass.

"There being to active right now aren't they?" Gon ask. 

Killua nods and sighs. "Let's get you out of bed see if that work." Gon suggested and got off of ontop of Killua. 

Killua sits up with Gon's help. They both get off the bed dicided to take a quick shower before going down stairs for breakfast. 

Killua discided to go to the living room while he waits for Gon to make breakfast. He sits down on the couch and gets a sudden cramp again. He tense up and inhales.

When it passe he sits on the couch. He didn't realize Knuckles and Shoot were already in the living room. 

"Hey kid you okay? You got all tense all of a sudden." Knuckles ask looking at Killua. 

"I'm fine." He said and discided to lay down instead of sitting. He face away from them. His face was facing the couch and he lays there. 

He let's out purrs that kept him distracted. He felt Gon come in with food and can tell his alpha was worried about him. 

He sits up to see Gon and he was right Gon had a worried face. "What?" 

Gon just stared at him before shaking his head and smiling. He handed Killua his breakfast, saying down beside Killua who started eating his food. 

~Time Skip~

Killua was in the kitchen when he felt a presence that he didn't like. He growls and look to see Hisoka. 

His family and Hisoka are staying because it was getting close to Killua's due date. 

"What do you want?" He snaped at Hisoka. 

Hisoka chuckled stepping towards him. 

"Don't get any closer." Killua tense when he felt a cramp but this one hurt like a bitch so he ended up whimpering out. 

This caught Hisoka off gard where he stoped in his tracks. He eyes Killua through the whole thing. He saw how Killua's breathing became uneven. 

Killua relaxed once it pass and he starts purring while rubbing his belly. 'Shit these cramps have been going on all day...and seem to be getting closer by the minute' he said to himself. 

"You seem so distracted~" Hisoka says with a smirk. 

Killua snarls at him. "Get out." He barked. 

"I think I will stay." Hisoka walks to the kitchen wall and leans on it. He plays with his cards whole watching Killua carfully. 

Alluka was watching the whole thing and she knew what could be going on. She leaves and quickly goes and find Gon. 

She found him with everyone else. She had a worry face and Silva was the first one to notice this. "Gon." She called out. 

Gon turns to her and frowns at her worried face. He gets up from the couch while everyone watches. 

"Is everything okay Alluka?" He ask consernd. 

"I'm worried about Killua." 

"Why? What's going on?" He ask ready to go to his omega. 

"He seems to be in some kind of pain and I'm worried that it's something else." She states. 

Gon eyes whiden, he immediately looks at Mito. She gave him a knowing look before leaving. 

Gon looks back at Alluka putting his hands onto her forearms. "Where is he?" 

"I'm the kitchen with Hisoka." Alluka said and this made Gon growl. He immediately walks pass her and goes into the kitchen. 

"Hisoka!" He yells as he walks into the kitchen. His eyes immediately went to his omega who was tense and holding his breath with his eyes shut and tight. 

He speeds walk over to Killua and hugs him to his chest. He felt Killua relaxed and breath normally. "There on they way aren't they." He said softly while rubbing Killua's lower back. 

"I th-think so, I'm not quiet sure yet." Killua says nuzzling into Gon. "I'm feeling really bad cramps and them being active more than usual hurts." He said. 

Gon puts a hand onto his belly. He rubs his belly hoping it will help. "It's gonna be okay Killua."

Killua whimpers a bit as he felt one of the twin push up against his rips. 

"Let's get you to the bedroom Killua." Gon said, Killua nods standing up with Gon's help. 

Gon eyes Hisoka who just watches them. They left the kitchen and head to the stairs. When they walk to there room Killua felt a sharp pain and a gush of some kind of fluid coming out of him. 

He stops walking and puts a hand onto his belly and the over on the wall. He breaths out and tears up. 

Gon looks at Killua untile his eyes traveled down. His eyes whiden to see the floor wet and Killua's pants. 

"G-Gon." Killua whimpers out in fear. 

"Shit...Killua your water just broke." He said and shouted out for Mito and Sanjay.


	41. Chapter 41

Killua was groaning and moaning out in pain as he was laying on his side on the bed. They moves all the covers and pillows beside a few big pillows that will probe Killua's back up later. 

"Fuck." He tense up when he felt another contraction. He held his father's hand. 

Gon was worried as Killua lays on the bed in pain with out him there to comfort him. 

"Gon everything will be okay." Mito said as she grabs some towels from there bathroom. She went over and layers the towels ontop of each other were Killua will be laying. 

"I'm worried about him Mito." Gon said as he was holding some water bottles and Mito take them away from him to put on the nightstand. 

"He's going to be find Gon." She said before the room was filled with a loud whimper. Zeno, Mito, Gon, and Sanjay look over to Killua. 

"It hurts." Killua crys. 

"I know it does but you can get through this Kil." Silva said. 

"Silva help Killua get into position." Sanjay said putting cloves on. 

Silva did as he was told and he helped Killua lay in the middle of the bed. He made sure the towels were underneath Killua. 

Killua rest his head onto the pillows and relaxed while taking deep breaths to calm himself. He was looking at the ceiling when he felt a weight right by him. He looks to see Gon holding his hand. 

"Gon." He said as he squeezed Gon's hand. 

Gon squeeze his hand in reassuring. "Your going to be fine Killua just take deep breaths and try to relax." He said kissing Killua's forehead. 

Killua purrs bringing Gon's hand up so he can nuzzle it. 

Gon chuckles and looks at Sanjay that brought a blanket over. Sanjay bend Killua's knees and spread his legs opens. 

Sanjay then put the blanket over Killua's legs. After that he reached out to take Killua boxers off. 

Killua frowns at the discomfort he felt. He didn't like the fact that his lower half was naked but was thankful that he was covered by the blanket. 

As about six hours pass Killua's contraction got closer and closer. Soon Killua felt one of the twins move down words. 

He gasps out at the sudden movement and tense. 

"Killua whaf is it?" Gon ask worriedly. 

"On-one of them moved down more." Killua said putting his hand onto his belly. "What does that mean?"

"That means." Sanjay got in front of Killua while Silva got beside Killua's other side and Mito by Sanjay. "The first one wants to be born." 

"Shit." Killua felt a strong pain and some fluids to leak out of him. 

"Okay Killua, this is were it's going to start hurting like a bitch but you need to stay strong. When you start to feel the urge to push let us know. While pushing I need you to breath. Push with each contraction untile I say other wise." Sanjay said. The midwives got everything ready while Killua frowns.

After about four or so conversations Killua felt the urge to start pushing. 

"I n-need to push." He said panting. Gon squeeze his hand as Silva holds Killua's other hand. 

"Take deep breaths Killua." Sanjay said. 

Soon Killua started pushing. With each push he felt so much pain. Every single one felt like a powerful kick to his cock kind of pain. 

He crys, screams, yells out in pure pain. He felt like he was going to die because of how bad the pain was. The worst thing was that the other twin was kicking and moving. 

"Oh fuck!" He crys as he felt his walls stretched from the inside. 

Sanjay lifts the blanket up a bit to see. He sits up and smiles. "A few more pushing and the first one will be out." He said. 

Gon, Silva, Zeno, and Mito said there encouraging words. 

"Killua give me a big push!" Sanjay said and looks at the midwives that got ready. 

Killua takes a few deep breaths before pushing again. He felt a sudden relief come over him. He slump onto the pillows as the room was filled with wailing sound of a baby. 

Sanjay carfully pick up the baby and cleans the baby a bit before placing the baby on Killua's chest. 

Killua was exhausted but was happy. He sobs in happiness and he looks up at the ceiling.

Sanjay helps Gon cut the umbilical cord and Sanjay took the baby off Killua's chest and hand the baby over to the midwifes. 

Mito grabs a water bottle off the nightstand and help Killua drink it. Killua felt so weak untile he drinks the bottle of water. 

He felt some of his strength come back to him. He looks over to see Gon smiling happily. Gon kiss his forhead and whispers soft words to him. 

He looks at Gon and smiles weakly. "Boy or Girl?" He ask softly. 

Gon looks over at Silva who smiled. 

"Its a boy." Silva said. 

Gon and Killua eyes whiden untile they smile. 

"Are first one a boy." Gon said and kiss Killua on the lips softly. Killua blush a bit and starts sobbing into this kiss. Gon pulls away from the kiss and smiles. He cups Killua's cheeks and wipe his tears. "I'm proud of you Killua." He said. 

"I'm so h-" Killua tears up and whimpers when he felt a contradiction. 

"Looks like the other one wants to be born." Gon chuckles. 

"Gon it's not funny!" Killua yells feeling another contraction. 

It took about another hour untile Killua had to start pushing. When did he felt somthing wrong. He didn't want to say anything do to fear so he continued. 

But when Sanjay looks to see how the progress was going he immediately yelled. "Killua stop pushing!" 

Killua whimpers and looks at him. Sanjay cursed and told Gon and Silva to help Killua lay on his side. 

Killua lays on his side whimpering. "I...need to...push" 

"I know you do Killua but the baby breech." Sanjay said. 

"What does that mean!?" Gon yelled the question.

"The baby is coming out feet first." Sanjay said. 

"Shit." Killua cursed. The urge to push was making the situation hard. 

Sanjay came up with an idea but it would be painful. He puts his hands onto Killua's stomach and try and turn the pup. 

This caused alot of pain for Killua. No one knew that this would happened. 

"Okay lay on your back Killua." Sanjay said as Killua got help by Gon and Silva. 

When he lays on his back he felt more pain. 

"I can't wait...I-I need to push!" Killua said. 

"Wait Killua!" Sanjay said. Once he got the baby in the right position he sits up. "Okay you can start pushing again." 

Killua did as he was told. With another few hours pass Killua felt so tired. 

"S-So tired." Killua said his eyes starting to get heavy. 

"Killua keep your eyes open! Do this for the me! Do this for the pup!" Gon said. 

Killua whimpers and crys out in pain when he started to feel a strong contraction. He pushed ones more and then slumped onto the pillows with his eyes closed. 

He was panting hard and everything around him was blanked. All he could here was a newborn crys. 

The sent of his Alpha not leaving him. Next thing he knows he comes back to reality by two things being aced onto his chest. 

He looks down and tears up. There were two babies in his arms close to his chest. He started crying and soon felt a soft kiss on his forhead and all over his face. 

Once he calmed down he looks around to see everyone in the room. He blush when he realized that he was cleaned up and a blanket was covering him. 

He looks at Gon who was beside him smiling. 

"You did it Killua, you brought both of the boys into the world." 

"Both boys?" 

"There both boys." Gon said and Killua smiles softly. 

"I'm really happy Gon." Killua said before looking to find his sister looking at him and Gon. 

"Alluka." He calls out to her. She comes over and sits beside him. "Say hello to your nephews." He said. 

Alluka smiles happily and squeals happily. 

Everyone laughs at her reaction. 

"So Gon, Killua, what you gonna call them?" Bisky ask. 

Gon and Killua blink before Gon smiles. 

"Care to tell them?" Killua said to Gon.

"Welp." Gon coughs before talking. "So me and Killua thought of the names even before we bacame mates. We both had names picked out and so since there both boys we decided that." Gon picks up the first born into his arms. "This little one will be named Taiyô." 

"And this one." Killua said looking down at there second borned son. "His name will be Tsuki." He said and kiss the Tsuki forhead softly. 

Everyone all smiled and laughed at his Knuckles was trying so hard not to cry and be a man. 

~After four years~ Killua P.O.V~

It's been four years since the twins were born. Me and Gon have been doing good as parents. Everyone trys to help when me and Gon get tired. 

Mito and my mom surprisingly watch the Tsuki and Taiyõ when me and Gon need some alone time together. 

I still don't trust Illumi ariund the twins or his boyfriend Hisoka. I was shocked when Hisoka told me but at the same time I was glad Illumi was with someone. 

Alluka and Zushi ended up becoming mates witch pissed me off so bad. 

Other than that everything has been peaceful. 

"Killua I'm back." Gon says walking into the bedroom. 

I was laying on my back reading a book. It was around 8 when he comes back. Gon takes off his jacket and clothes to put new ones on. 

He gets onto the bed beside me and I smile. 

"How are you two?" Gon ask putting his hand onto my swollen belly. 

"Were doing good, she misses you." I said. 

Gon chuckles when he felt a kick to his hand. "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself! 😭
> 
> I finally got done with my first book ever made. I am sad and emotional at the moment but I'm happy. 
> 
> I love this book so much and I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> But it's time for it to end but in a good way. 
> 
> Also this doesn't mean I won't stop writing. 
> 
> I have tones of other books that need to be created. 
> 
> So my next book will be Fighting For Survival (Gon x Killua)
> 
> I'm so excited for this next book that I even have 3 chapters ready to go. 
> 
> I will publish the book on February 28, 2020, that way it gives me time to fix any mistakes. 
> 
> Like always I hope you all loves this book! And I'll see you all in the next one! 
> 
> Love you all! Bye!♡♡♡♡


End file.
